


Doradczyni

by mLucero



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/F, Hearts of Stone (The Witcher 3 DLC), Love, Romance, The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings, The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-11-14 14:59:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 36,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mLucero/pseuds/mLucero
Summary: Mówią, że jeśli mam wybierać między złem a większym złem, lepiej nie wybierać w ogóle. Mówią też, że nie uratujesz wszystkich, a świata nie zmienisz. Przyjmij wszystko co ludzkość chce ci dać.Tyle tylko, że ludzkość nie potrafi zaoferować wiele ponad odcienie szarości i świat, który już za późno, by zmieniać.Czasem patrzę w lustro i chcę im udowodnić, że to nieprawda. Przecież ja mogę więcej. Los przeciągnął mnie po gruzie, nie zaś po drodze usłanej różami. Potrafię więcej i umiem więcej.*****Fanfic inspirowany uniwersum Wiedźmina, stworzonym przez A. Sapkowskiego i CD Projekt RED.****większość postaci utworzona przez w/w twórców.****niektóre daty i wydarzenia z sagi lub gier są nieznacznie zmienione na potrzeby opowieści.





	1. Ad fontes #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -

_Ad fontes #1_

Las szumiał. Lekki, wiosenny wiatr ciągnął chmury po ciemniejącym niebie i szeleścił liśćmi w koronach drzew. Robiło się późno; słońce zmierzało ku zachodowi, lecz przed podróżnikiem pozostawało sporo drogi – Novigrad malował się gdzieś w oddali na horyzoncie, zapewne kilkadziesiąt mil od jego położenia. Zamierzał znaleźć jakąś gospodę, gdzie mógłby spokojnie przenocować, nie martwiąc się o nic, co wiózł w swoim powozie.

Był bowiem handlarzem ze Skellige – sprzedawał skóry i skórzane wyroby, a także to, na co aktualnie rósł popyt. Jako, że szczycił się wysoką jakością tego, co oferował, towary w przyczepie miały sporą wartość. Nie o nie jednak troszczył się handlarz.

W powozie, wysoko na ułożonych, oprawionych skórach i futrach, spała dziewczynka. Mogła mieć co najwyżej dziesięć lat, choć zdawała się dość drobna, jak na swój wiek – drobna i słaba, odkąd bowiem wyruszyli w podróż, nie rozstawała się z dokuczliwym, przewlekłym kaszlem.

Powóz podskoczył gwałtownie na kamieniach wystających z drogi, budząc ją ze snu.

-Co to było? – spytała go, rozglądając się dookoła. – znowu przejechałeś wiewiórkę?

-Nie – uspokoił ją rozbawiony. – to tylko ostry krzemień. Żadna wiewiórka ani kuna nie ucierpiały.

-To dobrze.

-Jak się czujesz?

-Całkiem w porządku.

-„Całkiem w porządku?” – powtórzył, odwróciwszy się do niej z kozła. – trochę niepoprawnie sformułowane zdanie.

-A dlaczego? Nie do końca w porządku, ale na tyle dobrze, że mogę powiedzieć „całkiem”.

Handlarz zaśmiał się w odpowiedzi.

-Skoro tak.

-Tato?

-Co takiego?

-Daleko jeszcze do Novigradu?

-Myślę, że jutro wieczorem będziemy już przed Oxenfurtem.

-Zobaczymy Oxenfurt? I tę wielką szkołę, o której mówiłeś? – spytała, wspinając się na stertę skór.

-To uniwersytet. Dla… nieco starszych uczniów.

-Jak ty?

-Nie. Ja już jestem na to trochę za stary. Ale może ty, za dziesięć lat, zechcesz się tam wybrać.

-Będę mogła?

-To będzie zależeć już tylko od ciebie.

Dziewczynka wzięła w ręce swój jasny warkocz, obracając go w palcach i obserwując las, który ich otaczał. Był cichy i nad wyraz spokojny, zaczynał pachnieć budzącym się z zimowego snu życiem.

Nagle na drogę wybiegło trzech mężczyzn. Handlarz zatrzymał gwałtownie konia i przyjrzał im się uważnie, natychmiast sięgając ręką do ramienia swojej córki i zmuszając ją, by leżała płasko. – stali kolejno obok siebie na całej szerokości drogi, trzymając w rękach broń. Jeden miał na plecach kuszę.

-Tato…? – jęknęła niespokojnie dziewczynka. – kto to?

-Cii – szepnął do niej, upewniając się, że za sobą wciąż ma sztylet. Widząc jednak uzbrojonych po szyję bandytów wątpił w jego skuteczność. – czego chcecie?

-A jak myślisz? Otwieraj powóz.

-Panowie – rzekł. – podobnie, jak wy, muszę jeść i płacić za życie. To, co wiozę, to właśnie moje środki do życia.

-Chyba żeś źle zrozumiał, _panie –_ zaczął drugi, wyjmując miecz z pochwy i podchodząc do konia, który parsknął niespokojnie. – otwieraj, bo poleje się niepotrzebna krew.

***

-Geralt? – zawołał wiedźmin, zwalniając swojego konia. – już się poddałeś?

-To ty mi powiedz, staruszku, skąd w tobie tyle werwy! – krzyknął do niego, popędzając swoją klacz, aż dotarł do towarzysza.

-Widocznie staruszek wcale nie jest taki stary, na jakiego wygląda.

-Widocznie.

-Ale chcemy zdążyć do Gors Velen przed zmrokiem. Musisz się postarać i dorównać staruszkowi.

-Byle byśmy trafili na jakąś gospodę. Możemy nadrobić jutro z rana.

-Tak, jak mieliśmy nadrobić wczoraj, przedwczoraj…

-Vesemirze…

-…i trzy dni temu? I cztery?

-Zostało nam już niewiele, nie możesz narzekać.

-Wciąż wiele w tobie młodzieńczego dystansu do zobowiązań i obietnic, co?

-Szlak może przynieść różne komplikacje. Hrabia de Vendette powinien to zrozumieć.

-Ale szlak niczego nam, póki co, nie przyniósł.

-Czy musi to wiedzieć?

-Ech… - pokręcił głową Vesemir. – gdy będziesz miał czterdzieści osiem, albo chociaż trzydzieści osiem lat, zamiast niecałych dwudziestu, nie będziesz się zastanawiał nad takimi pytaniami.

-Nie będę. Bo odpowiedź znam już teraz.

Vesemir chciał mu coś jeszcze odpowiedzieć, gdy nagle zwolnił konia, bacznie rozglądając się dookoła. Geralt również powstrzymał karą klacz.

-Słyszałeś? – zapytał go Vesemir.

-Mhmm. Ktoś krzyczał.

-Jakby… mężczyzna. I dziecko?

-Zapewne.

-Chodźmy. Sprawdźmy to.

-Co? Chcesz ich szukać?

-A jak sądzisz? Mogą potrzebować pomocy.

-Nie... nie. Ja nie chcę się w to mieszać.

-W co? W ratunek potrzebujących?

Geralt wciągnął głęboko powietrze, wyraźnie niezadowolony.

-Nie stój tak. Jedziemy! – zarządził Vesemir, popędzając konia przed siebie. Z ogromnym, największym oporem, Geralt zrobił to samo.

Kilka mil przed nimi, gdy skręcili w prawe odnóże na rozstaju dróg, ujrzeli dwóch mężczyzn ubranych na ciemno, którzy trzymali klęczącego na ziemi człowieka, zapewne kupca czy rzemieślnika. Krzyczał ze wściekłością, a za każdą wypowiedzianą groźbę otrzymywał mocny cios w plecy lub posiniaczoną twarz.

-Hej! – krzyknął wiedźmin, zeskakując z konia. – co tu się dzieje?

Geralt zeskoczył tuż za nim.

-Nie wtrącaj się mutancie – warknął jeden, trzymający kupca za włosy.

-Zostawcie go w spokoju.

-My? To on stwarzał problemy.

-Pomóżcie! Pom… - krzyczał kupiec, lecz otrzymał kolejny cios w szczękę.

-Vesemir…

-Nie wyglądacie na bezbronnych, więc śmiem wątpić w twoje słowa.

-Nie! Zostawcie ją! Pomóżcie jej!

-Co? Jej?... – Vesemir ściągnął brwi i rozejrzał się zaskoczony. – Geralt? Co ty robisz…?

Młody wiedźmin jednak już go nie słuchał. Stał przy wozie, wpatrując się w niego, albo raczej, jak zauważył po chwili jego towarzysz, w trzeciego z żołnierzy, który był za drewnianą przyczepą.

-Mówiłem, do kurwy nędzy, żebyście się nie wtrącali! – zawołał wściekły bandyta; wypuścił z rąk kupca, popychając go na swojego kamrata i rzucił się na Geralta z mieczem; nim jednak zdążył wziąć porządny zamach, przyskoczył do niego drugi z wiedźminów i rozpłatał jego korpus głęboko.

-Geralt! – krzyknął do niego. – nie stój tak!

Dopiero te słowa i widok zataczającego się, krwawiącego obficie bandyty uderzyły wiedźmina, wyrywając go z letargu;, nie czekając aż stojący przed nim oprych wciągnie na siebie spodnie, chwycił go brutalnie za ramiona i rzucił na ziemię, wprost pod nogi Vesemira. Ów, nieco zaskoczony zachowaniem swojego ucznia, dopiero po krótkiej chwili wbił swój stalowy miecz prosto w jego pierś.

Geralt obrócił się z powrotem i ze zgrozą przypatrywał drobnej dziewczynce, która niezdarnie cofała się do tyłu z każdym jego krokiem, chcąc jednocześnie wstać z ziemi i wciągnąć na siebie podarte ubranie.

-Nie – wyciągnął do niej rękę, lecz ona panicznie robiła wszystko, by zwiększyć dystans między nimi. – spokojnie. Nie zrobię ci krzywdy. Chcę ci pomóc.

Dziewczynka oddychała szybko; z przerażenia zaczęła się dusić, wreszcie tracąc równowagę i upadając z powrotem na plecy.

-Powoli – Geralt ostrożnie uklęknął na ziemi, unosząc dłonie do góry. – nic ci się nie stanie. Jesteś już bezpieczna.

-Tata… tata! Gdzie on jest?

Korzystając z zamieszania i szoku trzeciego z oprawców, który wciąż trzymał kupca na ziemi, ów zadał mu mocny cios potylicą prosto w brzuch, wyswobodziwszy się z jego uścisku. Niestety, nie był zbyt zaprawionym wojownikiem i zanim starszy wiedźmin ruszył mu z pomocą, otrzymał od bandyty kolejne kilka bolesnych ciosów, które rzuciły go na ziemię i oblały krwią. Oprych, widząc, jak wiedźmin pochyla się nad handlarzem, ruszył w stronę lasu ile sił w nogach.

-Tato! – zawołała znowu dziewczynka, próbując wstać, nie przestawała jednak obserwować Geralta z ogromną nieufnością. Gdy ten cofnął się o krok, chcąc zrobić jej przejście, natychmiast zerwała się na nogi i, obchodząc go najszerszym możliwym łukiem, minęła wóz, po czym pobiegła ku leżącemu na ziemi kupcowi. Zatrzymała się znów gwałtownie, gdy Vesemir podniósł na nią swoje złote, kocie oczy.

-To ona? – zapytał go, próbując go podnieść do pozycji siedzącej, lecz handlarz nie miał na to sił. Pokiwał jedynie głową i spojrzał na swoją córkę, wyciągając do niej rękę.

-Rissa… - powiedział słabym, obolałym głosem. Dziewczynka zawahała się, obserwując bacznie Vesemira, lecz ogromne pragnienie, by rzucić się w objęcia taty, było od niej silniejsze. Podbiegła do niego, a gdy ujrzała jego krwawe rany, jej nogi zmiękły. Drżąc, uklękła przy nim i dotknęła jego spuchniętego policzka. – Rissa… co oni…

Kupiec z trwogą i narastającą wściekłością patrzył na zdarte, poplamione krwią ubranie swojej córki.

-Niech ich… niech go… - warczał, próbując wstać, lecz krzyknął  z bólu i znów upadł na ziemię.

-Bandyci nie żyją – powiedział Vesemir. – a ty porządnie krwawisz. Trzeba to opatrzyć, i to jak naj…

-Tamtej trzeci! Uciekł, uciekł do lasu! Zostawcie mnie, dorwę go i…

-Prędzej trupojady dorwą ciebie – odezwał się teraz Geralt, podchodząc do nich. – sądzisz, że będą cierpliwie czekać, aż wykrwawisz się na śmierć?

-Widzicie, co mi zrobili? Widzicie, co zrobili mojej małej…

-Zabierzemy cię w bezpieczne miejsce. Tam, gdzie się tobą zajmą.

-Skąd mam wiedzieć… skąd… - handlarz krztusił się krwią. – że nie jesteście.. jednymi…

-Naprawdę wyglądamy jak jedni z nich? – Vesemir spojrzał na niego zniesmaczony. – zaufaj nam. Niedaleko stąd jest spora gospoda. O ile pozwolisz sobie pomóc i zatamujemy ten krwotok. To twój wóz?

Kupiec kiwnął głową.

Wiedźmin, nie czekając dłużej, wyjął ze swoich juków przetarty kawałek lnu i owinął nim ściśle ramię, czoło, udo i brzuch kupca. Nie mówił o tym głośno, lecz obfitość krwawienia nie przestawała go niepokoić. To, że handlarz mówił co raz bardziej ospale i nawiązywał zamglony kontakt wzrokowy, również. Wraz z Geraltem położyli go na powozie i, zaprzągłszy kasztanowego ogiera do powozu, ruszyli przed siebie pośpiesznie.

Dziewczynka nie przestawała trzymać swojego ojca za rękę, bez ruchu ani słowa siedząc tuż obok niego.

-Skąd jesteście? – zapytał Vesemir, nie odwracając wzroku od drogi. Musiał odczekać dłuższą chwilę na odpowiedź.

-Ze Skellige – odrzekła ledwie słyszalnie dziewczynka.

-Ze Skellige? A więc za wami długa droga. Dokąd jechaliście?

Znów pauza.

-Do Novigradu.

-Chyba więc będziecie musieli zrobić sobie chwilowy postój.

-Mieliśmy już dużo postojów.

-Nic dziwnego, Skellige leży wiele setek mil stąd.

-Nie – szepnęła dziewczynka. – przeze mnie stawaliśmy.

-Co? – Vesemir odwrócił się ku niej.  – dlaczego tak mówisz?

-Tata nie chciał, bym była chora. Ale i tak zachorowałam – wyjaśniła ledwie słyszalnym głosem, nie przestając obserwować swojego ojca. – znowu.

-Z pewnością chciał dla ciebie jak najlepiej. Nie powinnaś czuć się winna.

-Przeze mnie jechaliśmy dłużej.

-Jestem przekonany – próbował ją wciąż pocieszyć Vesemir. – że woli dotrzeć do Novigradu później, ale ze zdrową córką.

Dziewczynka nie odpowiedziała. Podniosła tylko wzrok na jadącego obok Geralta, który przyśpieszył cwał, by zwrócić się do drugiego wiedźmina. Cicho i dyskretnie.

-Mam wrażenie, że odwlekamy nieuniknione – powiedział mu.

-Być może. A może ten człowiek wciąż ma szansę przeżyć.

-Jest blady, stracił mnóstwo krwi i ocieka potem. Teraz już w ogóle nie reaguje.

-Nic dziwnego – mówił szeptem Vesemir. – bandyci byli nieszczególnie uprzejmi.

-Nieszczególnie uprzejmi? Czy ty wiesz, na czym przyłapałem trzeciego z tych bydlaków?

-Domyślam się, Geralt – głos wiedźmina był stanowczy. – i mnie też nie mieści się to w głowie, ale w tej chwili nie zrobimy już niczego, poza pomocą temu biedakowi. Nie cofniemy czasu.

Młody wiedźmin zamilknął. Spojrzał na dziewczynkę, jej mokre oczy, choć nie roniące żadnej łzy – trzymała ojca za rękę, ani drgnąwszy; siedziała sztywno, myślami nieobecna. Nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie, co mogło dziać się w jej głowie, ale też nie potrafił pojąć, dlaczego przeżywała to wszystko tak statycznie. Nie uciekła przerażona, nie wpadła w histerię, choć nie wiedział do końca, jak daleko posunął się trzeci z żołdaków. I nie był pewien, czy chciał wiedzieć. Intrygowało go bowiem jedno – dlaczego się go nie bała? Może widziała w życiu gorsze okropieństwa i potworniejszych mutantów? A może dusi w sobie emocje, które znajdą ujście na zewnątrz w inny sposób, na przykład szaleństwem czy obłąkaniem?

Wiedźmini dotarli do karczmy, gdy słońce zaszło niemal całkowicie. Dziewczynkę, mimo jej usilnych starań, zmorzył sen – ułożyła głowę na piersi ojca, zwijając się w kłębek tuż obok niego.

-Hej – zawołał Vesemir, zeskakując z kozła, i podszedł do jednego z mężczyzn, którzy czyścili konie. – dobry człowieku! Gdzie znajdę karczmarza? Potrzebujemy jego natychmiastowej pomocy.

-To mój ojciec – wyjaśnił mężczyzna, odkładając szczotkę do wiadra z narzędziami. – do czego jest wam potrzebny?

-Mamy na wozie rannego, bliskiego śmierci. W okolicy nie ma żadnego medyka ani lecznicy, więc liczymy na waszą pomoc.

-Ech, szanowny panie. Niewiele będziemy mogli tu zdziałać – mężczyzna pogładził się po krótkiej brodzie i poprawił koszulę. – ale cóż, umierającemu odmówić  pomocy? Brońcie bogowie. Weźmy go do środka. Sander! – zawołał do jakiegoś chłopca, który stał przy drugim koniu. – biegnij do mojego ojca i matki, powiedz, żeby szykowali pokój, ciepłą wodę i czystą pościel…

-I sporo nici do zszywania – dodał Vesemir. – Geralt, otwórz powóz.

Młody wiedźmin wskoczył na przyczepę i przyklęknął przy dziewczynce.

-Hej – powiedział cicho, delikatnie potrząsając jej ramię, aż otworzyła oczy. – weźmiemy twojego tatę do gospody. Pomożesz nam?

Dziewczynka przetarła swoje duże, ciemnozielone oczy i rozejrzała się dookoła. Znieruchomiała na chwilę, spotykając lśniące, złote spojrzenie wiedźmina, lecz zaraz potem podniosła się i odsunęła na bok; syn karczmarza wspiął się na wóz i pochylił nad kupcem, tuż obok Geralta.

-A niech mnie, kto go tak potraktował? Pewno już litry krwi stracił! No, panie wiedźmin, złapcie tego biedaka za ramiona i… - mówił mężczyzna, lecz gdy zorientował się, że Geralt nie reaguje, nie patrzy nawet na niego, nachylił się tak, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. – halo? Panie wiedźmin, chcieliście, żeby wam pomóc…

-Nie – przerwał mu Geralt szorstko. Vesemir zmarszczył brwi i podszedł do powozu. – już nie.

-Jak to: już nie? – spytał Vesemir, a następnie mimowolnie spojrzał na dziewczynkę. Sam nie wiedział do końca, dlaczego pytał, skoro domyślał się odpowiedzi. Może miał nadzieję, że mała jej nie znała i chciał odwlec jej ból możliwie jak najpóźniej.

Geralt długo zwlekał z odpowiedzią.

-Już jej nie potrzebuje – wymamrotał w końcu niechętnie, także wbrew woli spoglądając na jego córkę. Widział wyraźnie, jak dławi w sobie łzy, całe ich strumienie, lecz zaciskała pięści i zęby, bez ruchu ani słowa wpatrując się w stygnące ciało swojego taty.

*

Wiedźmini, wraz z gospodarzem karczmy i kilkoma jego ludźmi spalili ciało gdzieś przy lesie; żona karczmarza, wyjątkowo potulna, dobroduszna i urocza kobieta, zachęciła nawet dziewczynkę, by razem zebrały kwiaty. Później, gdy było już po wszystkim, wzięła ją ze sobą, by ją nakarmić i położyć ją spać.

-Biedne dziecko – rzekł Vesemir, odstawiając kufel piwa na stół. Geralt siedzący naprzeciw niego wpatrywał się w swój bez słowa. – co za pech ich spotkał.

-Mhmm – mruknął, nie podnosząc wzroku. – co teraz?

-Nie wiem – przyznał po chwili trudnej ciszy. – nie możemy jej tu zostawić.

-Nie możemy?

-Ci ludzie zapewne nie zechcą jej wychowywać. W końcu się jej pozbędą, a jak myślisz, co spotka takie dziecko na gościńcu?

-Co więc zamierzasz? Wziąć ją sobie na córkę i zbudować nowy dom niedaleko Kaer Morhen?

-Nie – pokręcił głową, zniechęcony do żartów. – mam pewną… znajomą w Oxenfurcie. Jest dobrą, samotną, możną kobietą, na pewno będzie wiedziała, co zrobić z sierotą.

-Jesteś pewien?

-Jestem. A co, może to ty zrozumiałeś, że pomyliłeś powołania i na szybko znajdziesz sobie żonę, by założyć wesołą rodzinkę?

-Nie – odrzekł nieprzyjemnym tonem Geralt. – to dziecko jest przerażone na mój widok.

-To dziecko jest przerażone w ogóle. Nie chodzi o ciebie.

-Tak sądzisz? Ledwie się odzywa.

-A czego spodziewasz się po świeżej sierocie, która widziała śmierć swojego ojca i na dodatek została…? a, szkoda gadać.

Geralt westchnął głęboko.

-Nie wiem, czego. – skłamał.

Za oknami panowała ciemność. Było już późno po północy, gdy wiedźmini skończyli swoje piwo i udali się do swoich łóżek.

*

Następnego dnia wyruszyli z rana do Oxenfurtu. Karczmarka nakarmiła dziewczynkę i dała czystą sukienkę oraz kaftan, co skłoniło małą do wypowiedzenia słów: tak, w porządku, dziękuję. Potem nie odzywała się w ogóle.

Geralt obserwował ją uważnie: jej tajemnicze, głębokie spojrzenie, zgaszone zielone oczy, które wpatrywały się świat dookoła; drobne, malinowe usta, które bardzo dyskretnie drżały, blade jak pergamin policzki. Siedziała tuż przed Vesemirem na jego klaczy, skulona ze wszystkich sił, ściskając w malutkich palcach czarną grzywę konia.

Wiedźminowi zdawało się kilkakrotnie, że dziewczynka go obserwuje, jednak gdy tylko na nią spoglądał, natychmiast odwracała wzrok spłoszona.

Po południu minęli bramy Oxenfurtu. Kierowali się od razu do rezydencji kobiety, o której wspomniał Vesemir, choć nie chciał rozwijać kwestii tego, skąd ją znał i dlaczego był pewien, że zechce zaopiekować się dziewczynką.

Wiedźmini dotarli do drzwi imponującej, eleganckiej willi, przy której ich zakurzone, znoszone rynsztunki prezentowały się co najmniej nietaktownie. Zastukali głośno i energicznie do drzwi – po kilku chwilach usłyszeli lekkie kroki zbliżające się ku, jak wnioskowali po echu stukotu obcasów, przestrzennemu hallowi; drzwi otworzyła niska, dorosła kobieta, co najwyżej trzydziestoletnia. Była ubrana schludnie i skromnie; zmierzyła wiedźminów bacznym wzrokiem i z nieufną miną. Geralt spodziewał się większej niechęci z jej strony, Vesemir jednak spojrzał dyskretnie do środka – w hallu stało dwóch uzbrojonych strażników.

-W czym mogę pomóc? – spytała nijakim tonem.

-Szukamy hrabiny Mignole – odezwał się Vesemir.

-Hrabiny nie ma w domu.

-Nie ma? A kiedy będzie?

-Najwcześniej za cztery dni.

Wiedźmini wymienili spojrzenia, które po chwili skierowali na dziewczynkę skrytą za nimi. Gospodyni, bo to pewnie nią była kobieta, wychyliła się zaciekawiona i również dostrzegła małą, trzymającą w jednej ręce niewielką, skórzaną sakwę, a w drugiej – materiał swojej sukienki, pogięty i mokry od spoconych palców.

-Nie mamy tyle czasu – oznajmił Geralt, nie wiedział jednak, czy do siebie, do Vesemira, czy do kobiety.

-Na co tyle czasu? Jeśli macie sprawę do hrabiny – odezwała się. – będziecie musieli poczekać. Albo znajdźcie sobie jakiego magika, żeby wyczarował wam gołębia pocztowego.

-Czas nas goni – wyjaśnił jej pogodnym głosem Vesemir, ignorując jej nieprzyjemny, pretensjonalny ton. – Hrabina jest moją… dawną znajomą. Ta dziewczynka – tu odstąpił krok w lewo i wskazał ją. – potrzebuje noclegu, którego my, ze względu na nasz fach, nie jesteśmy w stanie jej zapewnić.

-I oczekujecie, że co zrobię z tą wiadomością?

Obaj westchnęli głośno, patrząc na siebie bezradnie. Dziewczynka milczała, ściskając w palcach materiał spódnicy.

-Zenetto! – usłyszeli z wnętrza, a po chwili w progu pojawiła się inna kobieta – ubrana podobnie, lecz starsza. Znacznie starsza. – co się dzieje?

Vesemir przyjrzał się jej dokładnie.

-Przybyliśmy do hrabiny Mignole – wyjaśnił, nie odrywając od niej wzroku. – ale już dowiedzieliśmy się, że jej nie ma.

-Do hrabiny? – powtórzyła nieco zaskoczona staruszka, również zaczynając przyglądać się gościom przed drzwiami. – dwa miecze, kocie oczy… skąd znasz hrabinę?

-Z… dawnych lat. Kiedyś dobrze się… znaliśmy.

-Ach… no przecież – zawołała, gestykulując żywo. – tyś ten wiedźmin z Poviss?

-Można tak powiedzieć.

-Pamiętam cię… pani niegdyś wiele o tobie mówiła. Czego u niej teraz szukasz?

-Ta dziewczynka – znów wskazał na małą, zgarbioną sylwetkę. – nie ma się gdzie zatrzymać. Znaleźliśmy ją na szlaku, a jesteśmy w Oxenfurcie ze względu na zlecenie. Miałem nadzieję, że hrabina… zechce jej pomóc.

Kobieta chwyciła się za biodra; młodsza z niezadowoloną miną milczała.

-Nie możemy przyjmować niezapowiedzianych gości pod nieobecność pani. Ale myślę, że na jedną noc znajdziemy dla niej łóżko, skoro nie ma się gdzie zatrzymać.

-Na jedną noc? – powtórzył Geralt. – nie znamy tego dziecka. Chcemy mu zapewnić bezpieczny dach nad głową, ale nie na czas zlecenia.

-To nie sierociniec – spochmurniała kobieta. – a ja już powiedziałam, że pani nie życzy sobie niespodzianek po powrocie z podróży. Panienka może tu zostać do jutra, byście znaleźli dla niej inne miejsce w międzyczasie.

Geralt znów chciał się odezwać, lecz jego towarzysz powstrzymał go ruchem dłoni.

-Zgoda – powiedział. – jutro przed południem będziemy z powrotem.

-Niech będzie. Chodź, dziecko – odrzekła, wyciągając rękę do małej i uśmiechając się nieznacznie. – nie godzi się wyrzucić za drzwi samotnego podróżnika, a w dodatku taką kruszynkę.

Dziewczynka spojrzała na nią dużymi, zielonymi oczami i po chwili zawahania postawiła niewielki, nieśmiały krok ku staruszce. Niezrozumiałym, pełnym bólu wzrokiem obdarzyła też Vesemira, a potem Geralta – długim, bolesnym wzrokiem – po czym wzięła za rękę kobietę, która zaprowadziła ją do środka. Młodsza gospodyni zamknęła drzwi bez słowa ani zwłoki.

Wiedźmini stali pod willą jeszcze długą chwilę, obserwując zamknięte drzwi.

-Nie możemy jej znowu zabrać – odezwał się wreszcie Geralt. – umrze z głodu czy wycieńczenia za kilka dni.

-Co w takim razie proponujesz? Wiesz, że jutro oddadzą ją do sierocińca. Tam też umrze z głodu lub ucieknie, wychodzi na jedno.

-To małe dziecko. Przerażone, osierocone.

-Tym bardziej nie możemy obojętnie wyjechać bez słowa. Poza tym – daliśmy je Gotfrydzie.

-Znasz ją? – młody wiedźmin uniósł brwi.

-Znam. Jutro wyruszymy w drogę powrotną do Kaer Morhen. Obierzemy trasę przez większe wioski czy osady – może znajdzie się rodzina, która zechce ją przygarnąć.

-Może się znajdzie, a może nie.

-Twoje narzekanie byłoby usprawiedliwione, gdybyś chociaż zaproponował rozsądną alternatywę. Ale tego nie zrobiłeś, więc nie zachowuj się, jakbyś był młodszy, niż ta mała.

Geralt westchnął ciężko, wyraźnie niezadowolony i zirytowany nagłym balastem, który spadł na nich z nieba, przypadkiem, przez tę cholerną altruistyczną pomoc, której obiecał sam sobie się wystrzegać. To nie rozwiązuje problemów, a rodzi nowe. Tak, jak i teraz.


	2. Ad fontes #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -

Góry Sine pokrywały cienkie warstwy świeżego śniegu, wczesnego, nawet jak na to położenie. Był ranek; wiedźmin, zapinając swoją czarną kurtkę obszytą grubym futrem, wyszedł z zamku w Kaer Morhen i skierował się do stajni. Zamierzał pojechać do lasu, sprawdzić, czy w zastawione wczoraj wieczorem pułapki wpadło jakieś zwierzę. Minął wewnętrzy dziedziniec i bramę, gdy na jego plecy nagle spadło coś wielkiego – wielkiego, ciężkiego i… chichoczącego głośno.   
-Niech cię diabli, Rissa! – zawołał, upadając w zaspę śniegu i przetaczając się kilka razy. – chcesz mi połamać wszystkie kości?  
-Przecież nic ci się nie stało! – krzyknęła dziewczynka, wpadając w śnieg razem z nim. Ścisnęła go mocno rękami wokół szyi, na co on krzyknął boleśnie. – widzisz? Wszystko czujesz.   
-Aż za dobrze – stęknął, próbując wstać, lecz dziewczynka wciąż trzymała go mocno, próbując wdrapać się na jego plecy i utrudniała mu utrzymanie równowagi; w końcu oboje znów upadli w śnieg, czemu wtórował głośny śmiech Rissy. – na cholerne biesy, obiecuję ci, że jeśli wieczorem będzie mnie łamać w kręgosłupie po twoim zamachu, będziesz biegać na dwór po śnieg do okładów.  
-A Eskel mówił, że masz stalowe kości i nawet alghul ich nie przegryzie – mówiła, wciąż rozbawiona; w końcu wstała ze śniegu i otrzepała ubrania.   
-Tak ci powiedział? – spytał, również wstając, tyle, że z bolesnym westchnieniem. – i co, pewnie podsunął ci ten rewelacyjny pomysł, by zeskoczyć z muru na moją głowę?  
-Nie – zaśmiała się raz jeszcze. – on i Geralt mówili, bym cię obudziła wiadrem śniegu, bo w nocy jest ci zawsze gorąco.  
Wiedźmin zaśmiał się cierpko.  
-To może ja powiem ci, jaki numer możesz wykręcić im?  
-A znasz jakiś?   
-Znam.  
-Powiedz!   
-Powiem – zgodził się. – jeśli wrócisz do zamku i przyniesiesz mi sztylet z Gors Velen z kuchni.   
-Sam nie mogłeś go wziąć?  
-Zapomniałem. No, już, raz-dwa.  
Dziewczynka się skrzywiła w komiczny sposób.  
-A dokąd jedziesz?  
-Pozbierać zające i jelonki z pułapek na kolację.   
-A będę mogła jechać z tobą?  
-Zdaje się, że wujcio Vesemir miał dla ciebie zadanie na ten dzień.  
-Tylko na ranek. Miałam przeczytać kilka rozdziałów o pierwotnych eliksirach z Białej Mewy i…  
-A niech mnie, jeśli ci nie współczuję. Zgoda, ale musisz przemknąć się przez kuchnię niepostrzeżona i tu wrócić. Jeśli Vesemir złapie cię po drodze – nic cię nie uchroni od tej pasjonującej lektury.  
-Zgoda – przystała na to natychmiast i pobiegła z powrotem przez bramę ku zamkowi.   
Znała go już na wylot – zapamiętała jego fizjonomię i wszystkie zakamarki tak naprawdę ponad rok temu, co najwyżej parę miesięcy po swoim przybyciu do Siedliszcza wiedźmińskiego. Z początku zdawał jej się ogromny, nieprzemierzony, lecz z każdym tygodniem poznawała go co raz lepiej i zaczął maleć – stawał się znajomy, przyjazny. Wiedźmini dookoła niej traktowali go jak dom, ona zaś bardzo chciała czuć się podobnie.   
Pamiętała pewnego chłopca, jeszcze z Ard Skellig, który powiedział, że niedawno przeprowadził się z rodzicami na wyspę. Gdy inne dzieci pytały, czy nie żałował pozostawienia starego domu, stwierdził, że każde miejsce, w którym potrafisz się skradać i które znasz na wylot, jest twoim domem. Rissa zastanawiała się, na ile była to prawda. Potrafiła się skradać po całym zamku i znała go niemal doskonale – czy w takim razie miała tu swój dom?  
Głębokie rozmyślenia uniemożliwiły jej ujrzenie wysokiej sylwetki, która znikąd pojawiła się w drzwiach kuchni. Podniosła głowę zdumiona, by zobaczyć, na kogo wpadła z takim impetem i pogodzić się z myślą, że Vesemir nie pozwoli jej na żadną wyprawę.  
-Lambert! – zawołała z szeroko otwartymi oczami. – a…. ja…  
-Gdzieś się pali, dziewczyno? – spytał, puszczając jej ramiona, które złapał, by utrzymała równowagę wbiegając prosto w niego. – dokąd się tak śpieszysz?  
-Ja… do nikąd.  
-Aha.   
Otworzyła usta, lecz nie wiedziała co powiedzieć; rozejrzała się nerwowo dookoła, lecz w korytarzu, jak i w kuchni nie było nikogo poza nimi.   
-Przyszłam po… nóż.   
-Po nóż? – zdziwił się.   
-Tak. Potrzeby mi – wyjaśniła krótko i spróbowała go wyminąć, lecz wiedźmin złapał ją za ramię.   
-Do czego ci nóż? Ktoś zalazł ci za skórę?   
-Nie… ja… - pokręciła niepewnie głową. – Coen miał go wziąć ze sobą.   
-No tak. Miał jechać po zajączki i jelonki. I co, przysłał ciebie?   
-Zapomniał go wziąć.   
Lambert westchnął rozbawiony i puścił jej ramię. Rissa natychmiast weszła do środka, rozglądając się za stojakiem na noże i niewielkie sztylety. Rozpoznawszy rękojeść z wygrawerowanym herbem Gors Velen, sięgnęła po nóż.  
-Hej, hej – odezwał się wiedźmin. – to moje!   
-Ale… Coen powiedział, że…  
Lambert uniósł brwi, a po chwili przewrócił oczami i westchnął z irytacją.  
-Kazał go przynieść?  
-Tak…  
-Tępy padalec – mruknął pod nosem i sam podszedł do stojaka na stole. – masz. Daj mu ten.   
-Ale… to w końcu czyj jest ten nóż?  
-Mój. Ale spokojnie, będzie wiedział, o co chodzi.   
Dziewczynka zaśmiała się krótko.  
-Zgoda – powiedziała, udając się do wyjścia. – Lambert?  
-Hę?  
-Nie mów Vesemirowi, że mnie widziałeś… dobrze?  
-He he – zarechotał groteskowo. – pewnie ma dla ciebie całą listę fascynujących zagadnień do nauczenia.   
Dziewczynka pokiwała głową.   
-Niech będzie. Znikaj szybko, bo z rana lubi tu przychodzić.   
Tak zrobiła, nie zauważywszy nawet, jak najstarszy z wiedźminów odprowadził ją wzrokiem, przyglądając się przy wejściu do kuchni.  
-Co za dziewczyna – skomentował, kręcąc głową.  
-Dziwisz jej się? na jej miejscu też bym uciekł.  
-Nie rozumie, że teoretyczna wiedza również będzie jej potrzebna. Nie tylko machanie mieczem.  
-Rozumie. Nie raz ci to udowodniła.  
-Uczyć się trzeba regularnie, a nie jak cię za uszy ciągną.  
-Ta – parsknął pod nosem Lambert, opierając się o stół. – a tobie bardzo zależy na jej wiedzy. Czy naprawdę chodzi ci po głowie… by zrobić z niej mutanta?  
-Jakie inne życie możemy jej tu zaoferować?  
-Nie wiem, ale nigdy nie przeprowadzaliśmy… mutacji… na dziewczynach.  
-Teoretycznie nie powinno się to za bardzo różnić od mutacji chłopców. A jako… że ma już za sobą…   
-Wiem, że ma – odwarknął wiedźmin z irytacją. - Ale nie wiesz na pewno, co zrobił jej ten zapijaczony pedofil.  
-Widziałem wystarczająco dużo. Geralt jeszcze więcej.  
-I co on na to? Zgadza się? – mówił dalej Lambert z rosnącą dezaprobatą. - Ona świata poza nim nie widzi, traktuje go jak starszego brata, a on zgadza się, by poddać ją takim męczarniom? Których zapewne nie przeżyje, bo nawet większość chłopców nie jest w stanie znieść takiego bólu? To jest wasz świetny plan? – mówił z oburzeniem wiedźmin. Oburzeniem i krytą głęboko obawą.  
-Traktuje jak braci każdego z was.   
-A Geralta wręcz nazywa bratem – tu ściszył znacząco głos i zmienił ton. - Zabijesz to dziecko.  
-Nie bez powodu natura sprawiła, że to kobiety rodzą dzieci. Zniesie więcej bólu, niż niejeden chłopak. Widziałem to na własne oczy.  
-A jeśli nie?  
Vesemir odwrócił wzrok. Wziął tasak, po który przyszedł i skierował się w milczeniu do wyjścia. Lambert odprowadził go wzrokiem, miażdżącym i pełnym wyrzutu, gdy jego nauczyciel zatrzymał się, i, nie odwracając się ku niemu, powiedział cicho:  
-Skrócimy jej męczanie bez zwłoki.  
***  
Dziesięć lat później  
-A niech mnie… dobrze widzę, czy ten sikacz Lamberta we łbie mi już namieszał?  
-Jak ci nie pasuje, pijaku, to nie lej po brzegi kufla… a niech mnie… kim jesteś, kobieto?  
Nazwana kobietą postawiła na trawie skrzynię podróżną i uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Tak szeroko, że przy jej złotych, kocich oczach było to aż nienaturalne.  
-Zdecydowanie jesteście pijani. Nie zmieniłam się aż tak.  
-Nie zmieniłaś? A siostrzyczki i kapłanki nie miały żadnego lustra? – spytał jeden z wiedźminów, podchodząc do gościa, który właśnie pojawił się znikąd w zamku w Kaer Morhen. Nie przestawał patrzeć na nią z absolutnym szokiem i przedziwnym zachwytem. Jego towarzysz również.  
Wreszcie pozostawili standardową, od zawsze uprawianą ironię i rzucili się sobie w ramiona.  
-Rissa… naprawdę się zmieniłaś.  
-Ty też, Eskel.  
-Ja? Ja ciągle wyglądam tak samo, tylko jedna czy dwie blizny na gębie więcej. A ty?... wyjechało stąd dziecko… a wraca…  
-Dobra, dobra, nie rozczulaj się tak – drugi z wiedźminów odsunął go od kobiety, by samemu się z nią ciepło przywitać. – chyba wróciłaś już na stałe, co, Rissa?  
Po chwili uścisku cofnęła się nieznacznie i spojrzała na nich.  
-Chyba tak. Dosyć już szkół, dosyć akademii, dosyć czarodziejek, kapłanek.   
-Co na to Nenneke?  
Kobieta westchnęła, jakby oczyma wyobraźni przypominając sobie arcystarą kapłankę.   
-Sama kazała mi wracać.  
-Myślałem, że będzie cię trzymać za ręce i nogi.  
-Powinna – przyznała nieco zgaszonym głosem Redrissa. – ale widziała, gdzie uciekają moje myśli. I serce.  
-Do domu -powiedział Eskel.   
-Tak. Do domu. Jest Geralt?  
-Tydzień temu pojechał do Ard Carraigh. Za parę dni powinien wrócić. Ten to dopiero zdziwi się, jak zobaczy malutką siostrzyczkę z powrotem.  
Redrissa zaśmiała się krótko w odpowiedzi.  
-A Coen?  
-Na polowaniu z Vesemirem – odrzekł teraz Lambert, poprawiając skórzaną kurtkę na ramionach. – im też szczęka opadnie.   
-No a reszta?  
-Wyruszyła w świat, pozarabiać parę groszy.  
-To czemu wy tu siedzicie?  
-Tak jakoś wyszło. Ale to chyba dobrze, co? Pocałowałabyś klamkę.  
-Wiedziałam, że jesteście – mrugnęła do nich. - Upewniłam się wcześniej.   
-No jasne. Przecież teraz żeś i wiedźmak, i wiedźma. Przyfrunęłaś na miotle?  
-Bardzo śmieszne.  
-Mnie tam bawi.  
-Ciekawe, ile zapomniałaś z tego, jak skakałaś po wahadłach lata temu.  
-Nic nie zapomniałam – zapewniła go z pewnym siebie uśmiechem.  
-aha. Zobaczymy jutro.  
-Zobaczymy. A teraz może wreszcie wejdę do środka?  
***  
Kilka dni później  
-Pamiętasz, jak tu siedzieliśmy, gdy byłaś jeszcze pyskatym dzieckiem? – spytał Geralt, wpatrując się w zachód słońca, którego ciepły blask otulił Góry Sine.  
-Pamiętam. Ja może i nim byłam, ale ty dalej jesteś złośliwym bufonem.  
-Odwołuję. Ty też się nie zmieniłaś. W środku.  
-Aha – zaśmiała się, poprawiając futro, na którym siedziała. Mimowolnie machała nogami, majac pod nimi zatrważająco wysoką ścianę muru wiedźmińskiej kryjówki. – pamiętam… było tak samo pięknie.  
-Miałaś już dość Nenneke?  
-Nie… przyzwyczaiłam się do jej usposobienia wobec świata. To chyba ona miała mnie dość.  
-Ciebie? Mieć dość? Niepodobna.   
Uderzyła go łokciem w żebra.  
-Widziała, że do was tęsknię. I że nie przestanę. Nigdy nie przestałam. Ani w Ellander, ani w Aretuzie.  
-Coś w tobie zostało z tamtych lat… - mówił, lecz natychmiast ugryzł się w język. Przeklnął swoją bezmyślność kilka razy, z irytacją powtarzając sobie słowa Vesemira, Tissai de Vries i samej kapłanki, tłuczone jak mantrę: nie wolno, za żadne skarby nie wolno jej nic przypominać. Nie pytać. Nie wspominać. Nie. Wolno.  
Redrissa jednak uśmiechnęła się uroczo. Tak uroczo, że złote, wiedźmińskie oczy wyglądały przy tym absurdalnie. Wiedźmini nie uśmiechali się ciepło i pozytywnie - jeśli już, to bardzo rzadko, raczej karykaturalnie naśladując ciepły uśmiech.   
-Spokojnie. Jesteśmy dorośli, czyż nie?  
-Tak, ale… wybacz. Nie wiedziałem, czy…  
-Czy znów mnie nie opęta demon?  
Westchnął głęboko.  
-Nie wiedziałem.  
-Spokojnie, Geralt. Umiem posługiwać się wspomnieniami. Już mnie nie dręczą w nocy. Nie były takie straszne, jak się zdawały, trzeba było jedynie spojrzeć im w oczy, wiesz?  
-Tak… tak.  
Chwyciła go za rękę pokrzepiająco.  
-Wiem, co mi się wtedy stało. Wiem, czego nie pamiętam. Wiem, że nie mogę tego pamiętać. Wiem, czego mi nie wolno, wiem, co jest mi niezbędne do życia. Jestem zdrowa. Daleka od normalności, ale… zdrowa.  
-Jesteś. Oczywiście, że jesteś. Będziesz świetną czarodziejką.  
-Zabawne. Tissaia też mi tak powtarzała.  
-Ona? Tak ci mówiła? Obudził się w niej jakiś ukryty instynkt macierzyński?  
-Możliwe… ale wiesz. Nie przy wszystkich. Nikt tego nie widział ani nikomu tego nie powtarzałam. I oczywiście nie za często… lecz mówią o niej, że jest wyrachowaną wiedźmą. A to tylko maska.  
-Bardzo chciała ci pomóc.   
-I pomogła.  
-Tym bardziej. Będziesz wybitną czarodziejką.  
-I wiedźminem – dodała rozbawiona.  
-Pewnie. I jesteś normalna.  
-Ha… może zdefiniujmy najpierw normalność.  
-Jesteś normalna – powtórzył, patrząc prosto w jej oczy. Jego krótkie, białe włosy lśniły w blasku zachodzącej tarczy na niebie. – jesteś piękna, jesteś wszystkim, czego nam tu trzeba. Jesteś moją siostrą, której świat może mi zazdrościć. Nam wszystkim mogą cię zazdrościć.  
-Wam wszystkim?  
Geralt spojrzał w jej zielone oczy, które delikatne połyskiwały drobinkami złota.  
-Jesteśmy bandą mutantów, w której raczymy się skrajną ironią i jeden ma nadzieję, że drugi domyśli się o co pierwszemu chodziło, i nie będzie potrzeby wywlekać bardziej wyszukanych, skomplikowanych, kompromitujących emocji oraz uczuć. A ty? Ty chodzisz i się uśmiechasz. Nucisz coś pod nosem. Wybuchasz śmiechem, ale też wściekłością.  
-A ty kto? Skald Heymay? Ubierasz w piękne słowa moją nierównowagę emocjonalną.  
-Nie. To nie jest nierównowaga, Rissa.  
-A co takiego, według ciebie?  
Wypuścił powietrze głośno, spoglądając gdzieś przed siebie.  
-Nadajesz kolorytu temu zamszałemu, spróchniałemu miejscu.  
-To nasz dom. Nieważne, gdzie jest mech i próchnica.  
-Gdy dom ma koloryt, nieważne.   
-Ja też bym ci tak mówiła, gdybym zechciała być dla ciebie miła.  
-Nie tylko ja tak mówię.  
-Gdzie ja trafiłam? Do hanzy trubadurów?  
-Na to wygląda.  
Uśmiechnęła się łagodnie i oparła o jego ramię. Geralt zaś objął ją ramieniem.  
-Mnie też mogą zazdrościć.  
-Hmm…   
-Wiesz? Całkiem nieźle już gadasz tym rivijskim akcentem.  
-Ale nie tak dobrze, jak Coën, co?  
-Co proszę?  
-Aha - Geralt spojrzał z satysfakcją na koronę gór.  
-A co to miało niby znaczyć?  
-Nic ponad to, co zrozumiałaś. Ale wygląda na to, że zrozumiałaś całkiem sporo...  
-Hej - oburzyła się, wyplątując się z jego objęć i posyłając mu piorunujące spojrzenie.  
-Ciekawe, że on reaguje tak samo.  
-Bo gadasz bezsensowne głupoty.  
-A co ja takiego powiedziałem?  
Zacisnęła zęby niezadowolona, lecz nagle zabrakło jej pomysłów na odpowiedź.  
-Niewiele. Ale dużo sugerujesz.  
-Ja nic nie sugeruję. Ty, albo raczej wy sobie dopowiadacie resztę. Gołąbeczki.  
-Przestań.  
-He,he... wiesz, jak to mówią: uderz w stół...  
-A stół uderzy ciebie -warknęła, ściskając pięści i spinając mięśnie w ramieniu, by przyłożyć bratu.  
-Nie - pokręcił głową, wciąż rozbawiony i znów ją objął, tym razem znacznie mocniej, bo o wiele bardziej próbowała się wywinąć i protestować. Zorientowawszy się jednak, że był od niej o niebo silniejszy, odpuściła i westchnęła zirytowana. - Rissa. Przecież nikt się nie śmieje.  
-Jasne. Ty przede wszystkim.  
-Ja mogę. Taka jest rola brata.  
-Nie wiem, kto ci tak powiedział, ale był cymbałem. Ty też jesteś.  
-Takie jest życie.  
-Aha - mruknęła, wciąż niezadowolona. Objęcia Geralta jednak zelżały, a stały się bardziej czułe, co natychmiast zauważyła; jego nagle spoważniały, cichszy ton także zwrócił jej uwagę:  
-Gdy cię... zabrali... wszyscy się o ciebie martwiliśmy.  
-Wiem - przyznała, także odpuściwszy sobie złośliwość. - Najbardziej ty.  
-Tak sądziłem, póki któregoś wieczora, kilka miesięcy od twojego wyjazdu nie porozmawiałem z Coënem.  
-I... co ci powiedział?  
-Nie pamiętam słów. W głowie zostało mi tylko przeogromne, przytłaczające wrażenie, że fatalny ze mnie brat.  
-Co? Wygarnął ci coś takiego?  
-Nie. Był przejęty o wiele, wiele bardziej.  
-Geralt... nikt nie ogłaszał konkursu na najbardziej strapionego wśród pozbawionych strapień mutantów.  
-Chyba nie jesteśmy nimi w równym stopniu.  
-Może tak. Może nie. Warto w ogóle o tym dyskutować?  
-Nie. Ale teraz... - jego głos był dość dziwny, nawet w uszach Redrissy. - zwróć na niego czasem uwagę.  
Uśmiechnęła się, mając pewność, że Geralt tego nie widział.  
-Zwracam.  
-Hm... może dlatego czasem szczerzy się jak małża na przypływ sam do siebie i zaczyna polerować pomidory, zamiast noży.  
Czarodziejka zaśmiała się głośno, po czym objęła go wokół pasa ramieniem i wtuliła się w jego tors.  
-Ty też tak czasem robisz.


	3. Rozdział 1

~Kaer Trolde, rok 1274~

Morze lśniło w blasku powoli zachodzącego słońca, wcinając się w postrzępione skaliste wybrzeża; były bardzo dobrze widoczne z projekcji magicznej, wiernie odzwierciedlającej widok z najwyższej wieży w Kaer Trolde. Wieczór zrobił się jednak dość chłodny, nie tylko dla „ludzi z kontynentu” - nawet rdzenni mieszkańcy Ard Skellig odczuwali ten chłód i nie odmawiali sobie futer czy grubszych skór; z dobrze ocieplonej i chronionej prostym zaklęciem komnaty jednak można go było sobie co najwyżej wyobrazić. A gdy przy tym aromatyczny dwójniak i wędzony łosoś są na wyciągnięcie ręki, niechybnie łatwo stwierdzić, że Skellige to jedno z przyjemniejszych miejsc na świecie; lecz to tylko powierzchowne pozory.  
Nie było też znowu tak tragicznie, jak Redrissa obawiała się, że będzie – cała sprawa z kobietą, która po długim czasie przyznała się do bycia jej matką wyssała z niej sporo sił, wiary w ludzi i motywacji do życia, jaką zawsze się charakteryzowała, ale jednocześnie skończyła się dość szybko. Czy szczęśliwie? Tego nie była pewna, bo w jaki sposób historia córki porzuconej przez matkę, która po wielu latach upomniała się o swoje prawa rodzicielskie miałaby skończyć się szczęśliwie? Biorąc pod uwagę, że owa kobieta liczyła jedynie na pomoc materialną, jaką Redrissa bez problemu byłaby jej w stanie dostarczyć – raczej nie było na to szans. Takie historia nie mają dobrych zakończeń w żadnych okolicznościach.  
Dla czarodziejki jednak najważniejsze było, że po prostu się skończyła. Odnalazła ją, dowiedziała się, że żyje, podobnie owa dowiedziała się, jak ma się jej córka – zapewne jednak nie do końca tego się spodziewała. Obracała w palcach kilka ze swoich warkoczyków splecionych na skroniach, które nosiła, podobnie jak najbardziej zahartowane kobiety na świecie – tarczowniczki Skellige, obserwowała płomień w kominku, a w drugiej dłoni mieszała bezwiednie miód w platynowym kielichu; choć wmawiała sobie, że cały problem został zażegnany, stało się tak, jak musiało i powinno się stać, nadal zadręczała się własnymi myślami. Nie były to wyrzuty sumienia – nie zamierzała jej wybaczyć ani jej rozumieć, bo popełniła największy grzech, jaki była w stanie popełnić kobieta. Redrissa nie pozostawiła jej też z pustymi rękami, więc co innego mogła zrobić? Problemy jej oraz jej męża, który przed laty był kluczem do zniszczenia rodziny Redrissy, zupełnie jej nie dotyczyły. Dlaczego więc serce nie dawało jej spokoju?  
Do tego jeszcze ten zamach na króla Foltesta, który zrzucono na barki Geralta. Wczoraj wieczorem wieści przypłynęły na Skellige wraz z cintryjskimi materiałami rzemieślniczymi.  
Czarodziejka leżała na swoim łóżku, wsparta o stos poduszek tak, by swobodnie sączyć miód. Wtedy właśnie niczym z niebios pojawiła się dziwna dywersja, coś, co natychmiast zaabsorbowało całą jej uwagę – do komnaty wleciał niewielki, karmazynowy motyl i bez względu na to, jak prozaiczne mogło się to zdawać, absolutnie wszystko było w nim dziwne: pokonał barierę zaklęcia rzuconego na komnatę. Pojawił się na Skellige w takiej porze roku. Miał tak dziwny, znajomy kolor i ciągnął za sobą warkocz lśniących, drobnych iskierek i leciał wprost ku niej, ku wyciągniętej dłoni.  
Usiadł na jej środku, zatrzepotał skrzydełkami jeszcze kilka razy. Redrissa ostrożnie dotknęła go palcami – nie bał się. Tak myślałam, rzekła w myślach do samej siebie. Wyszeptała słowa zaklęcia, a zaraz potem motylek zrobił „puff” i niczym gwałtownie rozpalony ogień wybuchł milionem złotych iskierek; czarodziejka rozłożyła dłonie jakby oczekiwała na przyjęcie jakiegoś daru i obserwowała złocisty obłok, a raczej nasłuchiwała – oczekiwała lekkiego, jasnego głosu Triss Merigold, która bez wątpienia chciała jej coś przekazać. Coś nagłego, w absolutnym pośpiechu.  
„Działaj prędko. Nie mamy czasu! Królobójca Foltesta tu jest. Kazał przenieść go do Aedirn. Tam na pewno uda się Geralt. Pomóż nam.” – wyszeptała Triss, albo raczej jej skompresowany głos w Starszej Mowie.  
Aedirn… królobójca.   
Wyglądało na to, że przed Redrissą pojawiła się przyjemność, albo raczej konieczność wyprawy do Królestw Północy - bo jakkolwiek starała się ignorować tamtejsze polityczne dramaty, Triss Merigold prosiła o pomoc. Zapewne przede wszystkim o pomoc dla niej samej, to zaś oznaczało niebezpieczeństwo.  
Jarlowie będą musieli zrozumieć, Cerys również – miała zamiar pozostać na wyspach jeszcze przez jakiś czas, w obecnej sytuacji jednak decyzja, jaką powinna podjąć, była klarowna.  
Dawno nie pakowała się tak szybko, czując rosnący niepokój w sercu – rzadko odczuwała go w ogóle, teraz zaś nie dawał jej spokoju.   
Potrzebowała mnóstwo mocy i energii, by przenieść się tak daleko, jak podejrzewała, do lokalizacji, o której Triss nie zdążyła jej wspomnieć – Redrissa musiała zaufać, że Geralt był w odpowiednim miejscu i że o to właśnie chodziło rudowłosej czarodziejce.   
Minął kwadrans, gdy skrzynia z najpotrzebniejszymi rzeczami była już gotowa – Redrissa udała się na dół, do zamku, by znaleźć kogoś, kto przyjmie wiadomość o konieczności jej wyjazdu. Tak się złożyło, że była to Cerys, podążająca ku warowni mostem. Zaskoczona jej pośpiechem i strapioną miną zawołała ją, po czym podeszła ku niej.  
–Co się dzieje? – zapytała. - Śpieszysz się gdzieś?  
-Owszem. Musicie mi wybaczyć, ale wynikło coś… złego. na kontynencie sprawy bardzo się pokomplikowały, a te najbardziej skomplikowane dotyczą mojego brata – mówiła pośpiesznie, wyrzucając z siebie słowo po słowie. - Potrzebują mnie.   
-Coś złego? Jak to? O co chodzi?  
-Triss zdążyła mi przekazać zaledwie parę zdań. Nie wiem, co mogło się wydarzyć, ale na pewno konieczna jest moja interwencja. Na pewno chodzi o to królobójstwo, Cerys… tak zakładam.  
-Martwisz mnie! – pokręciła głową i wsparła się dłońmi o biodra. – czy jest coś, co możemy dla ciebie zrobić? Bo podejrzewam, że nie masz czasu do stracenia.  
-Nie mam. I nie sądzę, by było coś takiego.  
-Jesteś pewna?  
-Jestem, ale ogromnie ci dziękuję. Proszę, przekaż swojemu ojcu, bratu i innym moje przeprosiny i nietakt, ale…  
-Jasne – przerwała jej, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu. Redrissy – wszyscy to zrozumieją. Chodzi o Triss, być może nawet jej życie.   
-Obawiam się, że nie tylko jej własne.  
-Racja. I o Geralta. Tym bardziej – odrzekła, odrzucając rudy warkocz z ramienia. Następnie wyciągnęła do mnie ręce i objęła mocno. – jedź. Niech bogini ma was w opiece.   
Wypuściły się z objęć i uśmiechnęła się lekko, dość smutno, lecz pokrzepiająco.   
-Was również.   
-Nie zapominaj, że służymy pomocą. Po prostu o nią poproś.  
Zaraz potem posłały sobie ostatnie spojrzenia, a Redrissa pobiegła z powrotem do siebie. Przygotowała wszystko, by jak najsprawniej pojawić się na krańcu Temerii.   
Gdy komnata przestała być chroniona przez magiczną barierę, natychmiast zrobiło się w niej odrobinę chłodniej. Redrissa skupiła się, odruchowo zaciskając palce na medalionie na szyi. Pomyślała o motylu, którego pośpiesznie wysłała jej Triss. O Temerii na skraju wojny domowej, o tym całym spisku, o którym niedawno posłyszano na wyspach – nie wiedziała, czy była bardziej wściekła na fakt, że Geralt był w niego zaplątany po uszy, czy na to, iż wsadzono w to całe bagno akurat jej brata. To jego pragnienie neutralności odwrotnie proporcjonalnie prowadziło go ku co raz większym problemom politycznym – im bardziej usiłował stać na uboczu, tym poważniejsze niebezpieczeństwo mu zagrażało. Jak on to robił?  
Następnie uniosła dłonie i, wypowiedziawszy słowa zaklęcia, otworzyła portal. Od równie ogromnej, skumulowanej energii zakręciło jej się w głowie, a w płucach poczuła jakby gigantyczną pięść, która wycisnęła z niej gwałtownie sporą zawartość życiodajnego tlenu.  
Do miejsca, gdzie obecnie sypia Geralt. Tam się udaję – wyszeptała, a potem weszła w lśniący, magiczny wir.  
*  
Jakiś czas po północy temerski oddział specjalny nie myślał jeszcze o pójściu spać. Kilkunastu żołnierzy siedziało przy ognisku i głośno rozmawiało, ktoś kręcił się od jednego błękitnego namiotu do drugiego. Za niewielkim, wąskim potokiem, może sto metrów dalej, rozstawiony był widoczny z daleka, spory namiot o znaczeniu niemal priorytetowym i funkcji równie istotnej, co spichlerz – obecnie w całości zajęty przez usługodawczynie i klientów. Przed burdelem paliło się drugie ognisko, wokół którego siedziało dwóch porządnie wstawionych żołnierzy z błękitnym herbem na piersiach, kilka skąpo ubranych dziewcząt, bard i krasnolud, którzy nucili pod nosem nieprzyzwoicie sprośną piosenkę.   
Podawali sobie butelkę z żytnią wódką, dyskutowali zawzięcie bez ładu ni składu, gdy metr od ogniska powietrze zawirowało ze sporą siłą, niemal zdmuchując płomień, a mała iskra, nie wiadomo skąd, otworzyła czarną otchłań, z której z impetem wyskoczyła, albo raczej wypadła całkiem wysoka kobieta ubrana w granatowo-złotą, aksamitną, powłóczystą sukienkę. Miała popielate włosy splecione w drobne warkoczyki na obu skroniach, a na szyi medalion cechu wilka; portal natychmiast zniknął, ona zaś ledwie utrzymała się na nogach wypchnięta jego siłą, jakby nie do końca ją kontrolowała.   
Wszyscy zdumieli się i krzyknęli ze zdziwienia, a żołnierze wstali, mniej lub bardziej skutecznie. Ci bardziej trzeźwi, stojący przed zamtuzem i gdzieś po drugiej stronie potoku przybiegli z kuszami uniesionymi do góry. Można było zastanawiać się, czy bardziej się jej boją, czy po prostu są aż nadto ostrożni, jeśli chodzi o nieproszonych gości. Kobieta potrząsnęła mocno głową, a następnie sięgnęła dłonią do nosa, z którego sączyła się gęsta strużka krwi.   
-Kim jesteś? – zawołał jednej z żołnierzy. Czarodziejka uniosła ręce do góry.  
-Spokojnie! – zawołała, wycierając krew. – po cóż od razu tak agresywnie?   
Jej oczy zabłysnęły na złoto, a źrenice się rozszerzyły; wówczas żołnierze drgnęli minimalnie. Ludzkie oko mogłoby przegapić taki ruch, lecz wyczulony wiedźmiński zmysł uchwycił natychmiast, że żołnierze wcale nie byli tak pewni siebie, jak miało to wyglądać z zewnątrz. Dobra, solidna szkoła. Mimowolnie słyszała ich zaniepokojone i podejrzliwe myśli, mniej lub bardziej pijane.  
-Redrissa! – usłyszała zza pleców znany, radosny, melodyjny głos. – na wszystko co święte, to ty?... To ty! Co ty tu robisz?  
-Co ty tam paplasz, Jaskier? Rissa? Ledwie żeś wypił pół flaszki i już… a niech mnie topór tego łamagi Skaggsa, Redrissa!  
Odwróciła się, ledwie powstrzymując uśmiech. Zoltan Chivay i Jaskier rzeczywiście stali tuż za nią.   
-Coś podobnego – rzekła, podpierając ręce na wyraźnie zarysowanych biodrach. – spodziewałam się tu każdej zarazy, ale nie was dwóch. I to razem.  
-Uznam to za komplement – wyszczerzył się krasnolud, mijając bezpardonowo czujnych żołnierzy i wyciągając ku niej rękę. Zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, dłoń Redrissy zalśniła na krótko, a Zoltan uniósł się w powietrzu jakby ważył tyle, co piórko. Śmiejąc się, podeszła do niego, by mógł ją bez problemu uściskać, albo raczej by ona mogła to zrobić, jak na dawno niewidzianą przyjaciółkę przystało. – wiesz, te twoje niespodzianki mogłabyś sobie czasem darować! Pamiętaj, że nie jestem niski…  
-To my jesteśmy przerośnięci – odrzekła lekko rozbawiona, opuszczając go na ziemię. – tak, zgadza się. Jaskier…  
-Kopę lat! – zawołał, również nie zwracając żadnej uwagi na otaczających ich Temerczyków i objął gorąco czarodziejkę. – kto by pomyślał, że spadniesz nam tu prosto do ogniska! Jak zwykle olśniewająca.  
-Mówiąc szczerze, ja również się nie spodziewałam, lecz…  
-Hej, a wy co? – Jaskier odwrócił się teraz do żołnierzy i mierzył ich pretensjonalnym spojrzeniem. – to tak wygląda temerska gościna? Nie wiecie, kto to jest? Opuśćcieże tę broń, psujecie radosny nastrój powitania.  
-O tym, czy ją opuszczą, zwykle decyduję ja – przemówił niski, dźwięczny głos; spokojny, a jednocześnie pewny siebie, może odrobinę władczy. Redrissa odwróciła zaskoczona w kierunku, z którego dochodził, gdzie właśnie rozstąpiło się dwóch żołnierzy i gdzie spotkała ciemne, bystre, zimne spojrzenie. Mężczyzna, który ją nim mierzył splótł ręce na piersi, nie przysłaniając trzech srebrnych lilii naszytych na mundur; ściągnął brwi i milczał. Jakby zastanawiał się, kogo właśnie widzi albo co to mogło oznaczać.  
-Uosobienie przyjaznej otwartości, Roche – skomentował Zoltan, podpierając się rękami po bokach. – ty też nie masz pojęcia, do kogo celują twoi ludzie?  
Redrissa przechyliła lekko głowę i sama zaczęła bacznie obserwować mężczyznę ubranego na niebiesko; dyskretnie wytarła kolejną strużkę krwi spod nosa.  
-Wiedźmiński medalion. Kocie oczy. Włosy o kolorze aż nadto charakterystycznym – wymieniał po chwili dźwięcznej, napiętej ciszy. – wiedźminka przybyła tu, otwierając portal, który o mało nie zdmuchnął mi pół namiotu. Słyszałem tylko o jednej takiej kobiecie.  
-Nikomu innemu nie udało się go zdmuchnąć? – wydęła wargi i uniosła brwi.  
-Nie – odrzekł krótko i pokonał powoli kilka kroków w jej kierunku. – owszem, wiem, kim jesteś. Siostra Białego Wilka. Doradczyni królowej Calanthe. Redrissa Aronbjorn.   
-W skrócie – mruknęła bez wrażenia. - Skąd więc to przenikliwe spojrzenie i ręka na pulsie? Zapewniam was, że przybyłam tu w pokojowych zamiarach. Tak jakby.   
Jego wyraz twarzy nieznacznie się zmienił. Nie był już przenikliwy, lecz bardziej… zaintrygowany?  
-Opuścić broń. I rozejść się – rozkazał; żołnierze natychmiast się rozluźnili i bez pośpiechu ruszyli, by wrócić do swoich spraw.   
-W Temerii widocznie nie przepadają za niezapowiedzianymi gośćmi – rzucił zgryźliwie Jaskier. -ale to przecież wojna. Większość anomalii i grubiaństwa jest zrozumiała, prawda, Roche?  
-Nie każdy jest po naszej stronie – odrzekł mu mężczyzna, jakby nie chciało mu się nawet zaczynać żartów z bardem. – jak powiedziałeś, jest wojna. Przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony.  
Redrissa przechyliła lekko głowę, jakby chciała na niego spojrzeć z innej perspektywy.  
-Roche? – powtórzyła zwrot Jaskra. – dowódca Niebieskich Pasów, protegowany króla Foltesta, dwukrotnie odznaczony za męstwo w boju?   
Uniósł brwi, chyba nieco zaskoczony.  
-W skrócie.  
-Coś takiego. Mój brat sprzymierzył się z esencją duszy obumierającej Temerii. Z tego, co wiem, ma uczulenie na politykę.  
-I upodobanie w neutralności – rzucił od razu Jaskier, jakby wyczuwając charakterystyczny, niezmienny od lat, niebezpieczny ton jej słów. – ta historia jest tak skomplikowana, że niejeden łamaga nazywający siebie prozaikiem by się jej nie powstydził…  
-A ja myślę, że to prozaicznie proste – mówiła dalej, splatając teraz ręce na piersiach. – to ty przesłuchiwałeś Geralta.  
Zainteresowany zaśmiał się z sarkazmem.  
-Wieści rozprzestrzeniają się szybciej niż catriona i choroby weneryczne.   
-A może po prostu mam dobre źródło informacji?  
-Niezbyt. To, co masz, to braki w informacjach, a to z kolei niekorzystne położenie, by kreować zarzut i wyrzut.  
-O proszę. Oświeć mnie. Powiedz, jak zachęca się królobójców do współpracy, o ile nie są do niej skorzy. Geralt na pewno nie jest.  
-Przesłuchiwałem go – postawił jeden krok w jej kierunku i spokojnie na nią spojrzał. – a gdy wyznał, co stało się z moim królem, dałem mu klucz, by uciekł z więzienia i dołączył do mnie w pościgu za królobójcą. Tej części już nikt ci nie przekazał, co?  
Zmierzyła go jadowitym wzrokiem, lecz tylko przez moment. Bardzo nie lubiła tkwić w szachu, lecz w głębi serca coś jej ulżyło. Nie wiedziała jeszcze wtedy jedynie, co. Tak czy inaczej, zapędzanie w kąt było czymś, co ją bardzo, bardzo irytowało.  
-Dlatego właśnie Geralt podążył za tobą?  
-Z początku nie bardzo miał inne wyjście.   
-Z początku?  
-Mówiłem ci, Rissa – odezwał się znowu Jaskier, byle szybciej, niż ona czy Vernon Roche. – to skomplikowana historia, komplikuje się w zasadzie z każdym kolejnym dniem tej szalonej przygody.   
-Nie ma niczego za darmo, czyż nie? Trochę ciężko mi uwierzyć w tę niezwykłą bezinteresowność, kapitanie.  
-Nie było jej – odrzekł, nadal bez pośpiechu i presji. – wiedźmin przysiągł dopaść zabójcę królów, więc zawarliśmy transakcję wiązaną.  
-I uwierzyłeś na słowo komuś, kogo nie znałeś wcześniej, a poznałeś jako mordercę – powiedziała, uśmiechając się do bólu ironiocznie. - Jakże można wątpić w tę historię?  
Vernon Roche przechylił lekko głowę, po czym pokonał kilka kroków, jakie ich dzieliły i stanął tuż przed nią. Redrissa uniosła głowę i zmierzyła go piorunującym spojrzeniem, nie cofając się ani odrobinę.  
-A ty, o ile się nie mylę, pojawiłaś się znikąd w moim obozie. I odkąd tu przybyłaś, zarzucasz mi nieprawdomówność oraz kilka innych rzeczy – oznajmił powolnym, bardzo poważnym głosem. – zawsze obchodzisz się tak z gospodarzami?  
-Przybyłam tu do mojego brata. Nie do ciebie, kapitanie.   
-A twój brat przebywa teraz u mnie.  
Widząc, jak czarodziejka zaciska pięść i zęby, a jej oczy mordują krwawo Temerczyka, Jaskier pojawił się natychmiast obok nich i, kładąc dłonie na ich ramionach, skłonił ich, by odstąpili. Vernon Roche nie miał pojęcia, że każdy, kto usiłuje urwać argumenty tej kobiecie, naraża się na jej gniew. Skelligijka nie wiedziała z kolei, że stojący przed nią mężczyzna bardzo lubił mieć rację po swojej stronie.  
-Wystarczy – powiedział. Czarodziejka westchnęła głęboko i rozluźniła zirytowany wyraz twarzy, choć przyszło jej to z trudem. -Lepiej zostawmy tę nieszczególnie miłą rozmowę, cierpią na tym dobre maniery! Dość o niekulturalnych Nordlingach. Chodź, usiądź, zaspokoisz niechybne pragnienie znaleziskiem Zoltana, Rissa. Co cię tu tak nagle sprowadza? Chyba nie te zarazy, do których nas porównałaś?  
Jaskier wrócił na swoje miejsce na długim, wygładzonym pniu drzewa blisko ogniska, do którego portal niemal nie wrzucił wiedźminki. Zoltan zaraz za nim, Redrissa zaś postawiła parę mimowolnych kroków w ich kierunku.  
-W pewnym sensie o zarazie mowa – wyjaśniła, po raz kolejny wycierając krew pod nosem. Głowa pulsowała jej nieprzyjemnie, a puls był szybszy, niż zazwyczaj. Tak daleka podróż będzie ją kosztowała sporo zdrowia. – gdzie Geralt? Sądziłam, że jest gdzieś tutaj, z wami, skoro faktycznie wam towarzyszył.  
-Ogólnie tak – odrzekł jej Zoltan. – ale chwilowo… nie.  
Zmarszczyła brwi i spojrzała na niego pytająco.   
-Jest w kaedweńskim obozie – wskazał wysokie drewniane omurowanie dwieście metrów od nich. - Nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie, jak szalone jest to miejsce.  
-Kaedweński obóz?   
-Ten obszar – wtrącił teraz poeta. – nie dość, że wojna, nie dość, że Wiewiórki, smoki, utopce, erynie…   
-Erynie? – Redrissa ściągnęła brwi zdziwiona. – tutaj? Czyżby przybyły ze Skellige za mną?  
-Nas też to zdziwiło. Ale to musi być kwestia tej całej anomalii.  
-Anomalii?  
-Potężnej, kilkustopniowej klątwy rzuconej przez paloną żywcem wiedźmę.  
-Och – kiwnęła głową z ironią. – robi się co raz ciekawiej.   
-Trzy lata temu w tym miejscu wojska Demawenda i Henselta starły się w dość krwawej bitwie – wtrącił teraz Vernon Roche. – która wymykała się kaedweńczom spod kontroli. Doradczyni Henselta, czarodziejka Sabrina Glevissig wzięła sprawy w swoje ręce, atakując całe pole bitwy deszczem ognia, zamieniając je w piekło na ziemi. Król postanowił wymierzyć jej podobną karę.  
-A ona go przeklęła – domyśliła się Redrissa. – która czarodziejka, równie niedoceniona za swoje bezsprzecznie dobre chęci, postąpiłaby inaczej?  
-Mniej więcej – zgodził się Jaskier. – problem jest na tyle duży, że ogromna część wąwozów za twoimi plecami ogarnięta jest klątwą.  
-W jakiej formie?  
-Jest tam nieprzebrana mgła, w której wciąż toczy się bitwa. Walczą widma kaedweńczyków i aedirnczyków, co jednak stwarza realne zagrożenie dla żywych ludzi z krwi i kości.   
Redrissa pokręciła głową, wypuszczając głośno powietrze.  
-Faktycznie, szaleństwo – podeszła do pnia, na którym siedział bard i zajęła miejsce tuż obok niego. – to dlatego portal niemal wrzucił mnie do waszego ogniska i zaburzył standardowe ciśnienie. To stąd tak zła i silna aura magii.   
Krew nadal sączyła się z jej nosa, lecz skórzana rękawiczka nie mogła jej wsiąknąć już więcej – głowa pulsowała jej co raz mocniej, nie dawała się już ignorować tak łatwo, jej twarz natomiast nadal tego nie przejawiała. Kolejnym pozornie nieznaczącym gestem starła krew.  
-O proszę, jest i Geralt – odezwał się Zoltan, patrząc w kierunku ścieżki do obozu. – spójrz tylko, kto do nas dołączył!  
Nawet bez odwracania się w tamtą stronę wiedziała, że to był on – znała doskonale odgłos jego kroków. Popatrzyła w jego kierunku, gdy dzieliło ich parę metrów; chciała również wstać, lecz nie był to dobry pomysł.   
-Redrissa? – jego zaskoczony głos rozbawił ją, a jednocześnie ucieszył. – co ty tu robisz?   
-Dowiedziałam się, że potrzebujecie pomocy – wyjaśniła, zaciskając wszystkie mięśnie i zmuszając się, by stanąć prosto. Mimo wszystko nie widzieli się prawie dwa miesiące, ciepłe powitanie było jak najbardziej wskazane – gdy jednak przeniosła ciężar ciała na nogi, obraz przed jej oczami zawirował gwałtownie. Bardziej usłyszała, niż widziała kilka par ramion wyciągniętych natychmiast w jej kierunku, ale Redrissa uniosła dłonie asekuracyjnie.  
-Nie – powiedziała, mrugając kilka razy. – nie ma potrzeby. Dam radę.   
-Co się dzieje, Rissa? – spytał chyba Jaskier. – co ci jest?  
-Przybyłaś tu prosto z Kaer Trolde? – pytanie Geralta w swoim brzmieniu miało aż nadto oskarżycielsko; poczuła jego silne ręce na plecach.  
-Nie było czasu, Geralt. Triss przekazała mi bardzo treściwą wiadomość.  
-Triss? Jak to? kiedy?   
-Kilka godzin temu, ale wysłała ją bez wątpienia znacznie wcześniej – oddychała głęboko, wmawiając sobie, że dotlenienie organizmu rozwiąże problem osłabienia; głowę i plecy trzymała prosto, a rękami podpierała biodra. - Gdzie ona jest, Geralt?  
-Według naszych przypuszczeń w Loc Muinne. Prawdziwy królobójca porwał ją, a potem w jakiś sposób trafiła w ręce Nilfgaardu… skompresowana.  
-Szlag! Tego się właśnie obawiałam – zacisnęła zęby i warknęła ze złością. – …a kim jest królobójca?  
Geralt westchnął.  
-To wiedźmini.  
-Wiedźmini? Jest ich wielu?  
-Nie tak dawno temu zaatakowało mnie dwóch, gdy wychodziłem z namiotu Henselta. Ewidentnie interesują ich koronowane głowy. Należeli do cechu żmij.   
-A więc nie chodziło jedynie o Foltesta?  
-Nie – odezwał się milczący dotąd Vernon Roche. – głowa Demawenda również spadła od ich ostrza. Sam Henselt to ich kolejny cel, czemu w dodatku sprzyja klątwa.  
-Sabrina przyrzekła mu również śmierć, przeklinając go?  
-I wiele innych absurdalnych rzeczy – rzucił ironicznie Zoltan. – o których lepiej pomówić jutro, skoro jesteś blada jak Jaskier po festiwalu w Dorian.  
Redrissa przewróciła oczami, przecierając twarz dłonią. Rzeczywiście, czuła się co raz słabiej.   
-Jest wiele rzeczy, które musimy omówić. Skellige okazuje się bardziej odizolowane od spraw na Północy, niż sądziłam. Sama wiadomość o śmierci Foltesta dotarła tam dzień… czy dwa dni… temu… – odpowiedziała, a nogi się pod nią ugięły. Mężczyźni, którzy stali dookoła, znów zerwali się gwałtownie, chcąc ją uchronić przed upadkiem – Geralt, który stał najbliżej, zdołał ją objąć i wziąć na ręce. – postaw mnie… nic mi nie jest!   
-Na pewno nie będę z tobą o tym dyskutował – odrzekł niezadowolony, lecz słyszała go jak przez warstwę mgły. – muszę ją gdzieś położyć. W obozie kaedweńczyków będą zadawać zbędne pytania, na które nie mamy czasu.   
-Tędy – powiedział kapitan Niebieskich Pasów, tak przynajmniej jej się zdawało. – w namiocie dla rannych nie ma nikogo.  
-Po jakiemu mam do was mówić? Geralt… nie traktuj mnie, jakbym miała zaraz umrzeć… zaraz mi przejdzie – mamrotała, zwisając pół-władnie w jego ramionach.  
-Jesteś tak cholernie uparta i głupia, że nie mieści mi się to w głowie. Jak ci pomogę, jeśli krwotok się nasili albo dostaniesz drgawek?  
-Nazwij mnie głupią jeszcze raz… a ręczę ci…  
-A zdawało mi się, wiedźminie, że nie istnieje kobieta bardziej uparta od Ves.   
-Zapewniam cię, że nie ma czego zazdrościć.   
Po chwili, jak się zdawało, weszli to słabo oświetlonego namiotu, gdzie Geralt położył ją na grubym, zaskakująco miękkim posłaniu nisko nad ziemią. Redrissa natychmiast wsparła się na łokciach.  
-Weź to, by zatamować krwotok – klękając przy niej, wziął delikatną chustkę, którą podawał mu Jaskier i wcisnął do ręki siostrze, jej rękę zaś pokierował ku nosowi, z którego nieustannie sączyła się strużka krwi.   
-Jaskier… skąd ty… szedłeś za nami?   
-Rzeczywiście, masz się całkiem nieźle – odrzekł jej. – lepiej przyniosę wodę.   
-Nie mam przy sobie niczego na regenerację – mówił dalej Geralt, trzymając jej głowę na swoim ramieniu.   
-A ja nie zdążyłam przygotować. Jaskółka wystarczy.  
-W takim stanie tylko pogorszy krwotok.   
-Więc podaj mi go za dwa kwadranse.   
-Co nagle, to po diable. Szukamy Triss od wielu dni, kilka godzin by cię nie zbawiło.   
-Nie mogłam tego wiedzieć – spojrzała na niego zgryźliwie. – ale cieszę się, że raduje cię mój widok.  
Westchnął ciężko i pokręcił głową.  
-Wiesz, że tak – odpowiedział, nadal zły. – ale twoje zamiłowanie do igrania z własnym życiem to zupełnie inna sprawa.  
-Zamierzałam dołączyć do ciebie jak najprędzej... Nie chodzi o mnie, tylko o Triss. I twoje dobre imię, które zostało zszargane… - tu spojrzała na stojącego kilka kroków obok Vernona Roche’a. -… w wielu częściach świata.   
-Co przekazała ci Triss? – spytał Geralt po chwili, cały czas klęcząc przy niej i podtrzymując ją w pozycji półleżącej.   
-Że… - usiłowała się skupić, ale głowa bolała ją od tego jeszcze bardziej. - … nie ma czasu, że królobójca Foltesta kazał teleportować go do Aedirn, gdzie zapewne cię spotkam… prosiła o pomoc.   
-Podobno Letho znalazł ją nagle – przemówił Temerczyk. -i natychmiast zażądał, by otworzyła portal. Kiedy zdążyła wysłać tę wiadomość?  
-Użyła szybkiego, prostego zaklęcia, wypowiedziała słowa i miejsce, które zmaterializowały się w motyla, on z kolei przyfrunął na Skellige… a że wraz z Triss jesteśmy gotowe na podobne okoliczności, zawsze mamy przy sobie… jakiś magiczny przedmiot, którego aura przyciąga podobnych posłańców… lecz szansa, że mogło się nie udać, była spora. Miała bardzo mało czasu… tak wywnioskowałam po jakości przekazu i czasie, jakiego potrzebował motyl, by mnie odnaleźć. A twoje słowa… tylko to potwierdzają.  
-Nie mogła spróbować zostawić wiadomości nam? – spytał Geralt. - Od razu ruszylibyśmy za nią i Letho, póki co tylko domyślamy się, gdzie może się znajdować.   
-A był z wami jakiś czarodziej? Skoro tego nie zrobiła, zapewne nie.  
-Była… Sheala.   
-Sheala de Tancarville? Ha… Równie dobrze mogła zwrócić się do samego królobójcy albo Vilgefortza… – efekt byłby ten sam. Albo i nie… bo ci dwaj nie udawaliby, że pomogą.   
-Proszę, Rissa – Jaskier znów pojawił się znikąd. – pij. Do dna, bo wyglądasz, jakbyś urodziła piątkę dzieci pod rząd.   
Zauważyła go dopiero, gdy klęknął obok Geralta i podał jej metalową miskę z zimną wodą. Wzięła je do rąk, które pod ciężarem zadrżały, lecz miała dość litości ich wszystkich – zacisnęła palce na misce i z całym wysiłkiem, na jaki było ją stać, napiła się z ulgą chłodnego płynu.  
-Gdzie niby widziałeś kobietę, która rodziła piąte dziecko pod rząd?   
-To długa historia, raczej na inną okazję. Ale doprawdy, niesamowita... Całe szczęście, że hrabina miała mnie przy sobie, bo w innym wypadku….  
-Jaskier – przerwał mu wiedźmin. – zlituj się.   
-Tak… tak. Racja. Chodźmy, pozwólmy jej wypocząć. A ty, Geralt, musisz nam powiedzieć, czego od ciebie chcieli po drugiej stronie barykady.  
-Zaraz do was dołączę. – obiecał wymijająco. – poczekam tu jeszcze chwilę.  
-Geralt… dam sobie radę.  
-Nie proszę cię o zgodę.   
Redrissa nie widziała tego zbyt wyraźnie, głowa nadal jej pękała, lecz zarówno bard, jak i „gospodarz” obozu obserwowali ją jeszcze przez chwilę, a następnie zwrócili się ku wyjściu z namiotu.  
-Jeśli będziecie czegoś potrzebować, zwróć się do któregoś z moich ludzi, wiedźminie.  
-Dzięki.   
Zaraz potem, jak się jej zdawało, w namiocie byli już tylko ona i jej brat.  
-Byłeś w obozie Kaedwen.   
-Byłem. Nie raz.  
-Czego od ciebie chcą? To prawda, że Henselt boi się o swoje życie?  
-I to jeszcze jak – Geralt poprawił się na krawędzi materaca, by siedzieć wygodnie i by Redrissa wciąż mogła się o niego wspierać. – zarówno zabójcy królów, jak i klątwa rzucona na niego oraz na to miejsce, stanowią dla niego wszechobecne zagrożenie.   
-I dlatego… potrzebuje ciebie?  
-Owszem.  
-A dokładniej…?  
-Chce, bym zdjął klątwę.   
-Jak miałbyś to zrobić sam?  
-Nie sam. Wierny pies Henselta, Detmold, czynnie… czynnie na swój sposób bierze w tym udział.  
-Detmold? To dwulicowy śmieć.  
-O proszę. Zalazł ci czymś za skórę?  
-Po prostu go znam... Chyba mu nie ufasz?  
-Na razie nie mam wyjścia. Pomaga mi całkiem szczerze.  
-Nie bez powodu, mogę cię o tym zapewnić… i co zamierzacie?  
-By odczynić klątwę, należy odtworzyć rytuał, przywołać widmo Sabriny Glevissig, którą Henselt kazał spalić żywcem. Zdobyłem do tego kilka przedmiotów… które są do tego niezbędne.  
-Brzmi jak podkreślony eufemizm. Kto ma te rzeczy?  
-Ostrożnie. Leż spokojnie i daj sobie odpocząć.  
-Chcesz… chcesz się za to zabrać?  
-Zgadza się. Skąd wiesz o mgle?  
-Roztacza gigantyczną aurę, która wzburzyła teleport w ostatniej chwili, niemal wrzucając mnie z niemałą siłą do ogniska. I wyssała sporą część energii… a poza tym, Jaskier, Zoltan i twój nowy przyjaciel zdążyli mi o niej opowiedzieć, zanim przyszedłeś.  
-Mój nowy przyjaciel?  
Redrissa rozpoznała ton głosu Geralta. Korzystając z tego, że nie mogła widzieć jego twarzy z wzajemnością, uśmiechnęła się lekko.  
-O ile pamiętam, nie podróżujesz z kimś, komu nie ufasz.  
-To, że komuś ufam, nie znaczy, że jest moim przyjacielem.  
-Komu trochę ufasz również nie.  
-Roche ściga królobójcę, podobnie, jak ja. Wyruszyliśmy w tym samym kierunku.  
-Tak samo było z Yarpenem Zigrinem, Sheldonem Skaggsem, Triss i Ciri, gdy jechaliście na południe. To twoi przyjaciele. Tak samo było, jak szukaliśmy Ciri po tym cholernym Thanedd, pamiętasz? Ja, Ty, Regis, Milva, Jaskier i… - przełknęła ślinę, po czym zamilkła na chwilę. Krótką, lecz wymowną chwilę. – i Cahir. Byłeś, jaki byłeś, ale odwlekałeś nieuniknione…  
-Z początku wcale nie czułem do nich zaufania. Szczególnie do wampira, który podłączył się do nas nie wiedzieć czemu i Nilfgaardczyka, który…   
-A jednak stali się twoimi przyjaciółmi – przerwała mu, nie wiedziała tylko, czy bardziej dlatego, że znała już wymówki Geralta, czy dlatego, że nie chciała słuchać tego, co miał do powiedzenia o Nilfgaardczyku. Sięgnęła po miskę wody, gdzie była jeszcze jej resztka.   
-Roche pomógł mi uciec z więzienia i uratował od stryczka.   
-Wdzięczność mogłeś wyrazić kolejką wódki lub prostą przysługą, lub zwykłym „dzięki”. Nie podróżujesz z ludźmi z wdzięczności. Temeria się rozpada, co oznacza, że nasz dowódca niekoniecznie za priorytet ma ratować Triss, choć nie wykluczam, że będzie skłonny pomóc w poszukiwaniu jej, gdziekolwiek jest… - tu przerwała, by napić się wody. – nie podróżujesz więc z nim dlatego, że jest ci potrzebny. Wyjaśnij mi więc waszą relację.  
Geralt westchnął głęboko.  
-Zaczynałem już tęsknić za twoją irytującą umiejętnością odkrywania moich prawdziwych pobudek.   
Zaśmiała się cicho, po czym odwróciła tak, by na niego spojrzeć.  
-Geralt. Po prostu chcę, byś wreszcie nazywał rzeczy po imieniu i nie traktował ich jak jakąś zbrodnię. Vernon Roche stał się zaufanym sprzymierzeńcem - i co w tym złego?  
-Nic. Po prostu nie lubię, gdy ktoś wyciąga ze mnie to, co…  
-…co dla ciebie nie było aż tak oczywiste.   
-Znów to robisz. Jesteś gorsza, niż Regis był.  
Chwyciła jego dłoń mocno i poprawiła się w miejscu, by teraz wspierać się głową o jego obojczyk.  
-Już nie będę. Zgoda – powiedziała, po czym zamilkła. Obserwowała płócienne ściany namiotu, nieco wytarte, jako tako chroniące przed przenikliwym, chłodnawym wiatrem. Przez wyjście widziała ciemne niebo, blask księżyca wydostający się spoza chmur. Obłoki dymu z ognisk za wielką, drewnianą ścianą kaedweńskiego obozu, czuła zapach wódki i smażonych na ogniu ryb.   
-Chyba po prostu… - Geralt przerwał ciszę jako pierwszy, ewidentnie nie przestając myśleć o słowach siostry. – w naszej historii jest jakaś część wspólna.  
-Tak sądzisz?  
-Ci, którzy dorastają bez wzorców, są łatwi do zauważenia.  
-Czyżby? A co ich wyróżnia?  
-Potrzeba znalezienia jakichś w zastępstwie.   
-Och – mała igiełka ukłuła jej serce. – tak. Być może… i co? dostrzegasz w tym wasze podobieństwo?  
-Tak. Jego lojalność wobec króla, który nawet nie chodzi już po tej ziemi, jest wymowna.   
-To z kolei wyjaśnia, dlatego łatwiej ci zaufać komuś podobnemu – stwierdziła, pozornie obojętnym głosem. – choć w twoim przypadku nie chodziło o żadnego króla.  
Geralt milczał przez chwilę.  
-Mówisz zbyt wiele o mnie. Czy to znaczy, że nie chcesz, byśmy wspomnieli o tobie?  
Uśmiechnęła się smutno, wpatrując w pochodnię wbitą w ziemię przed wejściem do namiotu.  
-Ty też dobrze mnie znasz – przyznała cichym głosem. – gdy o tym myślę… zaczynam się zastanawiać, jak mogłam nie zauważać tego, że sama postępowałam w ten sposób.   
-Masz na myśli twoją służbę w Cintrze?  
-Jej prawdziwy sens – mówiła dalej, jej wspomnienia jednak uciekały do tamtych lat na dworze królowej Calanthe. Ostatni raz wytarła chustką resztki krwi spod nosa. – nie uważasz, że tak było? Że postawiłam babkę Ciri na piedestale, bo sama potrzebowałam wzoru, o którym mówisz?   
-Calanthe była dobrą kobietą. Ciężko jej było odmówić postępowania godnego naśladowania.   
-Właśnie. I oto mamy odpowiedź. Była kimś, kto wypełnił… pusty kształt.  
Geralt zamyślił się przez chwilę. Nie był pewien, czy powinien poruszać temat, który przyszedł mu do głowy, lecz pamiętał, że jego siostra nie otwiera się przed nikim w żadnej ciężkiej sprawie, o ile sama nie zostanie o to zapytana. Ale czy nie było na to trochę za wcześnie? Dopiero co była na Skellige…  
-Skoro już mowa o utraconych wzorcach… - postanowił zaryzykować, choć nie bez obawy. – jak poszło ci na wyspach? Znalazłaś… znalazłaś ją?  
Westchnęła głęboko. Minęła długa chwila ciszy, zanim odparła:  
-Tak. Właściwie… to ona znalazła mnie.  
-Ona ciebie? Jak to?  
-To przypadek… choć po tym wszystkim, co związało ciebie i Ciri mam wrażenie, że przypadki po prostu nie istnieją.   
-Cóż… coś w tym jest. – przyznał, niepewny, czy powinien naciskać. Może lepiej było dać jej przestrzeń, by sama mówiła. On postępował przecież bardzo podobnie. – może lepiej odpoczywaj, Rissa.   
-Nie – ścisnęła mocniej jego rękę, zanim zdążył się ruszyć. – zostań. Wiesz… Hindarsfjall dotknął wielki sztorm. Zniszczył dobytek wielu ludzi, a ci, którzy się uchowali, ucierpieli od skutków kataklizmu – wioski zniszczone, zabezpieczenia w gruzach, wybuchały pożary. Ludzie przybywali na Ard Skellig, prosząc o odszkodowania czy jakąś inną formę pomocy. Spotkałam ją w Kaer Trolde. Wiedziałam, że mieszkała na Hindarsfjall… ustaliłam już do tamtego czasu, że wciąż żyje ze swoim drugim mężem, sama, bezdzietna…   
-Lepiej dla dziecka, które mogłaby mieć. I znów je zostawić.  
-Nie. przeklęła ją któraś z kapłanek Freyi. Widocznie skutecznie.   
-Za opuszczenie rodziny?  
-Za wykluczenie siebie z niej.   
-Co? jak to?   
-W spisie ludności jest zarejestrowana jako domniemana wdowa, matka, która straciła dziecko.  
-Straciła? – Geralt powtórzył po niej z odrazą.  
-W jej dokumentach widnieje, że zeznała, iż jej mąż i córka przepadli bez wieści… szećdziesiąt lat temu.  
-Czyli… dokładnie wtedy, kiedy was opuściła?  
-Tak. Gdy… - nabrała powietrza, lecz to nie jego jej brakowało. Jej głos zadrżał, lecz zacisnęła pięść na nadgarstku Geralta, by mówić dalej. Nie jest warta twoich łez, powtarzała sobie, nawet, jeśli stać cię jedynie na skrawki łez. Sprawdziła chusteczką nos – krwotok ustał. -… gdy mnie ujrzała, rozpoznała mnie od razu. Ja ją również. Tłumaczyła mi, że zapis był zupełnie szczery… że dziewięć miesięcy po tym, jak odeszła naprawdę nas szukała i nie znalazła.   
-Co, jeśli mówiła prawdę?  
-Nie mówiła.  
-… sądziłem, że nie lubisz tego weryfikować.  
-Dla takich chwil robię wyjątki. Zanim wyruszyliśmy z tatą na kontynent, spotkałam mamę dwa razy gdzieś w porcie, czy w mieście. Udawała, że mnie nie zna, a gdy szłam za nią i nalegałam, by choćby zechciała mi powiedzieć, dlaczego to robi, kazała mi iść do diabła. Zapewne uważała, że zapomniałam, dlatego zapewniam cię, nie mówiła prawdy.   
-Co… co stało się potem?  
-Potem… zobaczyła, jak jestem ubrana. Że słudzy Cracha odnoszą się do mnie z szacunkiem… zorientowała się, że jestem nieźle ustawiona. Zaczęła błagać o pomoc, powoływać się na naszą krew, wysiłek przy porodzie, lata wychowania, za które ją wyśmiałam… aż zagroziła, że uda się do starszyzny, że zażąda od jarlów egzekwowania praw dziecka wobec poszkodowanych rodziców.   
-Czyżby?  
-Jak najbardziej. Więc udałyśmy się przed radę jarlów. Gdybyś tylko widział minę Cracha…


	4. Rozdział 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -

***  
Niska, przygarbiona, siwa kobieta weszła niepewnie do sali. Przyjrzała się szeroko otwartymi oczami skórom niedźwiedzim wiszącym na ścianie, porożom jeleni, saren i innych łupów łowieckich; ciężki, pewny siebie stukot obcasów za jej plecami, który odbijał się echem w sali, nakłonił ją, by zbliżyć się do długiego stołu w kształcie litery „C”, gdzie siedzieli jarlowie Ard Skellig. Po ich środku – Crach an Craite. Natychmiast dostrzegła wymowny wzrok, jakim obdarzył jej córkę. Ta natomiast z kamienną twarzą oraz głową uniesioną do góry wyminęła kobietę i stanęła kilka metrów od stołu pokrytego bordowym, grubym obrusem i obstawionego ozdobnymi świecznikami.  
-Redrisso Aronbjorn? – przemówił Crach. – nie do końca ciebie się tu spodziewałem.   
-Ja też nie, wielmożni panowie. Ale to nie ja mam do was sprawę. Albo raczej żądanie.  
-Żądanie? – zapytał jeden z jarlów, siedzący na samej krawędzi. Redrissa spojrzała zimnym wzrokiem na kobietę, która, odkąd tu weszła, niewątpliwie straciła pewność siebie, jaką zaprezentowała swojej córce jeszcze przed chwilą.  
-Najmożniejsi panowie… - zaczęła, zaciskając palce na krawędzi swojej wypłowiałej, ciemnozielonej peleryny. – nasza wioska została dotknięta gigantycznym kataklizmem. Straciliśmy nasze zapasy, zbiory, narzędzia, wszystko, na co z trudem pracowaliśmy latami.   
-Mamy wieści o tej tragedii, droga pani. Kaer Trolde służy pomocą, nie musiałaś udawać się aż tutaj ani fatygować królewskiej doradczyni.  
Kobieta wytrzeszczyła oczy, które wbiła w Redrissę. Ona jednak bez krzty emocji na twarzy nie patrzyła na nią nawet kątem oka.   
-Ta… ta oto… królewska doradczyni… to moja córka, panie.   
Jarlowie wydali z siebie pomruki zdumienia. Crach an Craite zmierzył staruszkę zdziwionym spojrzeniem.   
-Czy to prawda? – spytał Redrissę zdezorientowany.  
-Panie – przemówiła zainteresowana zimnym głosem. – moja matka odeszła ode mnie, gdy miałam dziewięć lat. Wówczas wyznała przy urzędnikach spisujących ludność i stan cywilny, że jej mąż i córka zaginęli. Mój ojciec nie żyje od sześćdziesięciu czterech lat, co czyni mnie sierotą.  
-Redrisso! – zawołała kobieta. – jak możesz wypierać się własnej matki? Tej, która cię zrodziła, tej, która dała ci życie? Wielmożni panowie, powołuję się na święte prawo rodziny, które nakłada na potomków obowiązek troski o swoich rodziców!  
-Miałam wtedy zaledwie dziewięć, prawie dziesięć lat. Jak zapewne widzisz, pani, nie jestem zwykłym człowiekiem. Przeżyłam Próbę Traw. Nie pamiętam twarzy mojej matki na tyle, by wierzyć ci na słowo, a niestety nie możemy sprawdzić, co stało się z moją matką. Jak wspomniałam, odcięła się od mojej rodziny. Możecie to sprawdzić w księgach.   
-Jak najbardziej – zarządził Crach. – natychmiast je przynieście.   
Jarl z lewej wezwał sługę, który stał przy drzwiach i wyjaśnił, czego ów ma szukać. Następnie pobiegł on ku wyjściu.  
-Jeśli jest, jak mówisz, Redrisso – przemówił Svanrige Tuirseach, zajmujący miejsce tuż obok swojego kuzyna po jego prawej. – będziemy musieli zwrócić się do alchemików, by zbadali jedność genów twoich i kobiety, która mówi, że jest twoją matką.  
-Jestem nią! Jeszcze przed chwilą rozmawiałyśmy, dziecko! Rozpoznałaś mnie! – krzyczała kobieta z ogromnym niepokojem.  
-Tego nie mogę wiedzieć na pewno – odparła beznamiętnie Redrissa, poprawiając futrzany szal.   
-Pamiętaj, że obowiązuje cię przysięga prawdomówności – napomniał ją znów Svanrige.  
-Pamiętam. I dlatego nie będę ręczyć za to, kim jest ta kobieta, skoro nie mam pewności. Niestety, obawiam się też, że badanie genów nie będzie wiarygodne, wielmożni panowie. Jak wiecie, ci, którzy przeżyli Próbę Traw, doświadczyli znaczących mutacji genetycznych. Jako, że moja zakończyła się po pierwszej Próbie, zaś druga z nich przebiegła z ogromnymi komplikacjami, moje geny zostały odbudowane mechanicznie, przy pomocy kapłanek Melitele i czcigodnej mistrzyni Nenneke. Nie zawierają pamięci po przodkach, są rekonstrukcją, tworzą jedynie teoretycznie zdrową istotę ludzką bez przeszłości. To, co posiadam po rodzicach, to ewentualne podobieństwo na twarzy, odziedziczone po ojcu, choć pewnie i ono zanikło, kolor włosów, który zniknął po Próbie Traw, wzrost, który w konsekwencji również się zwiększył, kolor oczu, który widoczny jest jedynie czasami – ciemnozielony. Ta kobieta tutaj ma oczy piwne, jeśli się nie mylę, ale nawet jeśli miałaby ciemnozielone, to chyba trochę za mało, by uznać ją prawnie za moją matkę.   
Kobieta patrzyła na Redrissę z wściekłością, niezgodą i bezradnością.  
-Jak śmiesz? – warknęła.  
-Jak śmiem mówić prawdę? – odrzekła jej spokojnie czarodziejka, po czym odwróciła obojętny wzrok. Ściszyła głos, po czym dodała:- To dość niepoważne pytanie.  
Niedługo potem do sali wbiegł sługa z dwiema wielkimi księgami – podał je jarlom, którzy pośpiesznie zaczęli je studiować, przerzucać strony.   
-Sprawdźmy zapiski co do twojej rodziny, pani – powiedział jeden z jarlów. – twoja godność?  
-Privera Disund. Kiedyś Aronbjorn!   
-Tak… widnieje taka osoba, dokładniej trzy takie osoby… jedna z nich to rzeczywiście… Matka Redrissy Aronjborn Ylled d’ve Alledrin.  
-Tak! Tak. Ona właśnie przed wami stoi!  
-Wiemy, kto przed nami stoi, pani Disund, czy raczej Stjerson – powiedział Crach. – widzę, że córka zaginęła sześćdziesiąt jeden lat temu.   
-Tak było! tak było! Życie zmusiło mnie, by porzucić mój rodzinny dom, a gdy wróciłam, by ich odnaleźć, nie było ich… szukałam ich miesiącami, wypytywałam, ślad po nich zaginął! A teraz widzę ją tu, we własnej skórze, moją córkę!  
-Co widnieje w moich zapiskach, jarlu? – zapytała Redrissa. – jest gdzieś wzmianka o mojej… bieżącej matce?  
-Bieżącej? – oburzyła się kobieta. – prawo nie uznaje przerw w byciu matką.  
-Dokładnie tak – warknęła jadowitym głosem Redrissa, wbijając w kobietę mordercze spojrzenie. Jej oczy musiały zabłysnąć złotym kolorem, a źrenice zwęzić, bo ta aż cofnęła się o krok. – jest się nią do końca życia… lub do końca chęci bycia matką.   
-Redrissa Aronbjorn Ylled d’ve Alledrin – przeczytał Svanrige Tuirseach, pochylając się wraz z Crachem an Craite nad księgą spisu ludności. Obaj zdawali się szczerze zainteresowani tym, co tam ujrzą, pomimo, że szukaniem informacji powinni zajmować się jarlowie niżej postawieni, niż oni. – córka Svelda Aronbjorna i Privery Disund, później Aronbjorn…  
-To ja! – przerwała mu. – teraz nazywam się Stjerson.   
-Droga pani Stjerson – Crach an Craite spojrzał na nią poważnie. – tam, skąd pochodzisz, nie uczono cię, że nie przerywa się innym? Nie mówiąc o wyżej postawionych od siebie?  
-Wybacz… wybacz panie.   
-Nie ma tu wzmianki o twoim nowym nazwisku.  
-Nowym?  
-Tym, które uznajesz za obecne.  
-Macie to zapisane w tamtej księdze – rzekła, wskazując dwóch jarlów przy lewej krawędzi stołu.  
-Jako członek rodziny Aronbjorn Privera Stjerson nie istnieje.  
-Co? co to za bzdura? Stoję przed wami!  
-Przed laty wyznałaś, pani, że jesteś wdową i matką, która straciła dziecko. Zarówno mąż, widniejący tu jako Sveld Aronbjorn, jak i córka, Redrissa Aronbjorn, zostali uznani za zaginionych. Dla ciebie oznacza to wdowieństwo i bezdzietność, dla twojej rodziny zaś, jeśli ewentualnie okazałaby się cała i zdrowa, brak prawnej relacji…  
-Ale ja stoję tu przed wami!  
-Jeszcze raz wejdziesz mi w słowo, pani, a zostaniesz wyrzucona.  
-Przepraszam najmocniej, panie… proszę jednak o zrozumienie! – czyniła wszelkie wysiłki, by stać prosto, choć nie przestawała trzymać się za zgarbiony kręgosłup. - To absurd.  
-Redrissa, którą przedstawiasz nam teraz jako swoją córkę, przybyła na Skellige w 1246 roku jako sierota po Svenie Aronbjornie, tak też go zarejestrowała w spisie ludności – zmarłego w wyniku napadu rabunkowego. Zeznała też, że nie ma wieści o matce i nie będzie ich szukać, co oznacza, że na Skellige nie posiada matki.  
-To bzdura. Jestem tutaj. To ja! Posiada matkę, nie możecie mi tego odmówić. Jestem jej matką!  
-Obecnie, w świetle prawa Skellige, jesteś bezdzietną małżonką Thorna Stjersona, wdową po Svenie Aronbjornie - odrzekł jej Crach an Craite. Jego głos był spokojny, lecz stanowczy. – tak, jak stanowi twój akt małżeński. Sama się pod nim podpisałaś.  
-Nie jestem bezdzietna!  
-To tylko słowa przeciw dokumentom państwowym, szanowna pani, które zmieniłaś z upływem czasu.  
-Domagam się, by sprawdzono nasze geny.  
-Najmożniejsi panowie – przemówiła Redrissa. – naleganie tej oto pani zdaje się dla mnie nie na miejscu. Zostało dowiedzione, że między nami nie istnieje relacja cywilna ani prawna, a biologicznej nie jesteśmy w stanie dowieść. Ja zaś nie czuję potrzeby zmieniać czegokolwiek w kwestii swoich korzeni, bo nie mam pojęcia, czy ta kobieta to jedna z trzech Priver Disund, która była moją matką.   
-To wyrzekanie się pomocy własnej rodzinie! Najmożniejsi jarlowie…  
-Sprawa została wyjaśniona, pani. Privera Stjerson nie ma podstaw, by prosić Redrissę Aronbjorn Ylled d’ve Alledrin o pomoc finansową, gdyż, nawet jeśli była jej matką, teraz nie jest. Teraz nie posiada dzieci, gdyż jej córka, wedle tych ksiąg, zaginęła, a zmiana nie została przez matkę nigdzie wprowadzona. Proszę odejść i skierować się tam, gdzie udzielona zostanie pani pomoc dla ofiar kataklizmu.   
-Ale…  
-Ondvik – zawołał Crach, zaś sługa stojący przed wyjściem przybiegł natychmiast przed stół. – pokaż pani wyjście.   
-Nie! nie możecie mnie tak potraktować…! Nie możecie mnie tak zostawić! To moja córka, żądam, by wywiązała się ze swoich obowiązków!  
-Skoro tylko po to jej potrzebujesz, pani, niech bogini Freya ma cię w opiece. Kara w piekle dla takich, jak ty, może okazać się znacznie straszniejsza, niż kataklizm, jaki cię spotkał.   
Gdy protesty kobiety ucichły za drzwiami sali, Redrissa wypuściła powietrze, a maska niewzruszonej, bezemocjonalnej wiedźminki spadła. Crach an Craite podszedł do niej.  
-Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał, posyłając jej zmartwione spojrzenie.   
-Nie – odrzekła krótko, wbijając wzrok w kamienną podłogę. – nie jest w porządku.  
-Czy… ta kobieta…   
-Czy faktycznie była moją matką?  
-Mówiłaś, że jej nie pamiętasz. Mam wrażenie, że to nieprawda.  
-Nieprawda. Pamiętam ją jako tako.  
-Widocznie ona ciebie też.  
-Co za pech.  
Crach splótł ręce na piersi, nie przestając patrzeć na nią ze smutkiem.  
-Przykro mi, że przypomniała sobie o tobie, w myślach cię spieniężając.   
-Sama jej przecież szukałam, czyż nie? – uśmiechnęła się do niego z ironią, mając nadzieję, że sprzeczny sygnał powstrzyma łzy. Niestety, w odróżnieniu od innych wiedźminów, potrafiła płakać, czego efektem była jedna łza, spływająca po policzku. Redrissa wytarła ją natychmiast. – już wiem, co chciałam wiedzieć. I wiem, czego chcę teraz.  
-Czego?  
-By nie widzieć jej nigdy więcej.   
-Wiem, że nie mnie to oceniać, Redrisso, jednak pokrewieństwo między wami pozostaje, bez względu na to, jak bardzo starałabyś się je zatrzeć.  
-Nie da się go udowodnić, pomimo, że istnieje, to prawda. Ale pokrewieństwo to nie wszystko. Przestała być moją matką, gdy nas porzuciła i zeznała, że zaginęliśmy. Nie szukała nas, gwarantuję ci to. Gdy tata zabrał mnie na kontynent, matka nie była nawet na Ard Skellig – mieszkała już na Hindarsfjall. Spotkałam ją w porcie jakiś czas po jej odejściu. Ignorowała mnie, udawała, że mnie nie zna.   
-Jest mi naprawdę przykro – powiedział jej, kładąc dłoń na jej ramieniu. – nikt nie zasługuje na taką samotność, jak twoja.   
-Nie jestem samotna – odrzekła, uśmiechając się smutno. – jest wielu ludzi, którzy są dla mnie jak rodzina. Wy jesteście dla mnie jak rodzina. Szkoda, że ona nigdy nie będzie do niej należeć.   
***  
-Miałem nadzieję… że ta historia będzie miała lepsze zakończenie – powiedział Geralt po chwili ciszy.  
-Jakie mogłoby ono być? Nie wiem, po co jej szukałam… lepiej by było nie wiedzieć, że zależało jej tylko na zwiększeniu odszkodowania.   
-Zapomnij o niej. Nie jest warta ani jednej twojej łzy.  
-Co? – Redrissa pośpiesznie wytarła oczy. – nie płaczę.  
Geralt zaśmiał się cicho.  
-Jasne, że nie.  
-Ha. Nie pozostajesz dłużny, jeśli chodzi o ujawnianie krytych przez nas uczuć.   
-Ktoś przed chwilą powiedział mi, że nie jest to nic złego.  
-Nie jest… - kolejna, samotna łza spłynęła po jej policzku. – nie jest. Raczej.   
-Widziałaś ją jeszcze potem?  
-Nie. wysłała mi tylko list.  
-Z przeprosinami? Czy z prośbami o litość?  
-Z przeprosinami. Mogłabym powiedzieć, że całkiem szczery, ale na taką szczerość jest o dekady za późno.  
-Odpowiedziałaś jej?  
-Nie. wysłałam tylko kilka butelek oleju chroniącego drewno przed ogniem. Możemy zmienić temat?  
-Możemy skończyć rozmowę w ogóle. Powinnaś odpocząć.  
-Odpoczywam.   
-Przespać się trochę.   
-Żebyś mógł iść dalej robić szalone rzeczy?  
-A kiedy niby je robię?  
-Teraz, współpracując z Detmoldem.   
-Tylko, by odczynić tę klątwę. Jemu też na tym zależy, zapewniam cię.   
-Ten wystrojony jak kukła w Imbaelk kutas jeszcze zatańczy na twoim trupie, Geralt! – usłyszeliśmy z progu ironiczny, lecz szczery głos Zoltana. Spojrzał na nas, po czym powstrzymał się przed postawieniem kolejnego kroku. – wybacz, Rissa, jeśli moja obecność męczy cię bardziej, niż twojego naiwnego brata, ale usłyszałem, że rozmawiacie…   
-Nie ma sprawy – machnęła ręką. – wejdź i siadaj. Nudzi cię już wódka z Jaskrem i Temerczykami?  
-Mam interes do ciebie, Geralt… ale poczekam, aż będziesz miał chwilę.  
-Rozumiem, że to tajemnica?  
-Ależ nie… tylko, że…   
-Zoltan – Geralt przechylił lekko głowę. – o co chodzi?   
Krasnolud pogładził się nieporadnie po brodzie, przystępując z nogi na nogę.  
-Co teraz zamierzasz, Geralt?  
-Ciekawe pytanie – powiedział. – zajmę się bałaganem, którego narobiła Sabrina, skwiercząc na stosie. A potem…   
-Mówisz, jakbyś wybierał się do burdelu za rogiem. Mgła, kurwa! Pamiętasz? Roche cię nie powiesił, więc sam chcesz się zabić?   
-Pamiętam, ale mam parę rzeczy od Detmolda, które pozwolą mi przedostać się na drugą stronę. Jak widzisz, raz to zrobiłem i jestem cały i zdrowy.  
-Wyrzuć to cholerstwo natychmiast! Jemu nie można ufać.  
-Wiem, co robię, Zoltan. Jak ma się do tego twoja prośba?  
-Emm… - postawił w ich kierunku jeszcze parę kroków, niepewnych i pokrętnych. – wiesz, jak mnie tu traktują. Patrzą, jakbym miał pióra przyczepione do rzyci, co raz gadają: nieludź, konus… w Vergen mam swoich… tam… czułbym się na swoim miejscu.   
-Chcesz wyruszyć na drugą stronę?  
-Jeśli to dla ciebie nie problem.  
-Nie – odpowiedział Geralt pogodnym głosem. – nie problem.  
-Jestem twoim dłużnikiem, druhu.   
-Może powinieneś poczekać, aż mgła zniknie, Zoltan? – zwróciła się do niego Redrissa.  
-Nadal uważam że Detmold to kawał chuja, nikt nie powiedział, że ta mgła w ogóle zniknie. Ale skoro te jego zabawki pozwoliły Geraltowi dostać się do Vergen…  
-To znaczy nie wierzysz, ale z drugiej strony gdyby to wszystko jednak się sprawdziło, nie będziesz zbytnio oponował – Geralt skomentował słowa Zoltana z najsoczystszym sarkazmem.  
-Ech, do diabłów z tobą.   
*  
Dwie godziny później Redrissa siedziała na brzegu posłania ze skrzyżowanymi nogami. Odczarowała skrzynię ze swoimi rzeczami, skąd wzięła zaufaną encyklopedię z Aretuzy, o tworzeniu pokrewnych zaklęć, dopracowaną przez samą Tissaię de Vries, z dołączonymi osobistymi notatkami Margarity Laux – Antille . Usiłowała znaleźć cokolwiek, co podpowie jej, jak powinna szukać Triss, skoro została skompresowana w jadeitową figurkę.  
Żałowała, że nie ma do kogo zwrócić się o pomoc – czarodziejki z Loży nie miały żadnego interesu pomagać Triss, skoro jej nie ufały, nie mówiąc o zaufaniu do samej Redrissy. Członkinie z Nilfgaardu, zdawałoby się, mniej nieufne względem jej osoby, były zbyt daleko, by się z nimi porozumieć, przygotowanie zajęłoby zbyt wiele czasu, a mogło okazać się, że i tak nie byłyby w stanie jej pomóc.  
I Yennefer. O której nikt nie miał żadnych wieści. Musiała poradzić sobie sama.   
Wodziła wzrokiem po namiocie, jakby szukała w nim jakiejś wskazówki. Na zewnątrz wciąż paliły się ogniska, choć zaczynały dogasać – mało kto spędzał jeszcze przy nich czas. Kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej, naprzeciw wejścia, paliło się jedno – siedział przy nich jeden żołnierz, jedna kobieta ścięta krótko i, o ile wzrok ją nie mylił – sam kapitan Niebieskich Pasów.   
Nie rozumiała, dlaczego jego osoba tak ją zastanawiała. Zadawała sobie pytanie, na ile można mu ufać i jaką tajemnicę skrywa człowiek równie oszczędny w okazywaniu jakichkolwiek emocji. Pomógł Geraltowi, uwierzył w jego wersję – to chyba oznaczało, że byli w jednej drużynie.   
Triss. To był teraz priorytet.   
Poszukiwanie miejsca, w którym mogła być? Bez Triss w żywej postaci ani przedmiotu, który ostatnio do niej należał, nie będzie w stanie niczego stwierdzić. Co najwyżej dowie się, że rzeczywiście jest ona w Loc Muinne, a więc wiedza zbędna, a energia – zmarnowana.   
Perspektywa figurki, którą w każdej chwili można bezpowrotnie zgubić przerażała ją chyba najbardziej. Nawet, jeśli bardzo zależało im na żywej i rozmownej Triss Merigold, wystarczyło, że figurka spadnie im do rzeki lub ktoś zgubi ją, popędzając konia. Nie spocznie, póki nie dowie się, czy nadal pozostawała spakowana – nad wyraz odczuwalny niepokój ogarniał ją na samą myśl o tym, że ten niewielki przedmiot mógłby się po prostu gdzieś zawieruszyć, skazując tym samym czarodziejkę na wieczność w niebycie.   
Przypomniało jej się stare, dość trywialne zaklęcie, którego używała w czasie kilkuetapowej nauki w Aretuzie, albo gdy miała dwanaście lat i usiłowała przechytrzyć Geralta, który chował się w najskrytszym zakątku Kaer Morhen, pozostawiając jej różnego rodzaju podpowiedzi. Wyciągała wtedy sztylet, który wówczas należał do niego i w ten sposób go namierzała. Gdy nie udawało jej się podkraść sztyletu z kolei… używała różnych przedmiotów lub ich skrawków, które należały do różnych części Kaer Morhen. Wówczas zaklęcie sprawiało jej wielką frajdę – odzywał się ten skrawek, jaki pochodził z miejsca, gdzie właśnie krył się Geralt.  
Zdjęła rękawiczkę, by zsunąć z nadgarstka owinięty trzy razy naszyjnik z wygrawerowanym medalikiem – na medaliku zaś widniało promienne słońce. Nie będzie to raczej sukces magiczny tego wieku, lecz bynajmniej nie zaszkodzi.  
Skupiła wszystkie swoje myśli na rudowłosej przyjaciółce. Ściskając w dłoni naszyjnik, wyszeptała:  
-Blaer dhu ve’cmean la fann. Ayenne mestre in luggare!  
Przez chwilę nie wydarzyło się zupełnie nic. Redrissa widziała przed zamkniętymi oczami ciemność, ale po kilku sekundach coś ją rozświetliło. Jakby obraz zaczynał się materializować, przypominać marzenie senne…   
-Ayenne mestre in luggare. Ve’cmean shirrive!  
Ujrzała Triss, zmęczoną i wściekłą zarazem… przykutą do ściany. Dookoła niej była mgła, dziwna mgła, która niemal całkowicie uniemożliwiała widoczność… każda próba wytężenia tego magicznego wzroku wywoływała ogromny, pulsujący ból w czaszce Redrissy. Nie miała dość energii ani artefaktów, by widzieć więcej. Zdawało jej się, że usłyszała nawet czyjś głos, spróbowała się w niego wsłuchać, lecz zamiast słów w jej uszach rozległa się głucha, piskliwa cisza, jakby tuż obok jej nosa eksplodowała petarda.  
Otworzyła oczy i usta, by nabrać głęboko powietrza, jakby wynurzyła się z wody – zrywanie wizji tak gwałtownie wyciska powietrze z płuc z równie nagłą siłą. W danym momencie nie obchodziło jej jednak nic więcej – istniała spora szansa, że Triss faktycznie została przywrócona do życia… lub też wizja była od dawna miniona i nieaktualna.  
Wstała natychmiast i, potrząsając głową by pozbyć się szumu w uszach i plamek sprzed oczu, wyszła na zewnątrz; kierowała się ku najbliższemu ognisku. Dookoła panowała cisza - pośród polno-skalistych krajobrazów słychać było słabe dźwięki dochodzące zza drewnianej ściany, szum liści sporadycznych drzew i długich traw, odgłosy świerszczy.  
Na dźwięk jej kroków, znacznie później, niż sama Redrissa by się odwróciła, jasnowłosa kobieta, jak się spodziewała, Ves, temerski żołnierz i Vernon Roche zwrócili się w jej kierunku.  
-Nie miałaś odpoczywać? – zapytała ją Ves, odstawiając butelkę z wódką na ziemię.  
-Odpoczęłam – odpowiedziała jej. – mam do was pytanie niecierpiące zwłoki.  
-Ty chyba również za nią nie przepadasz – odezwał się teraz Vernon Roche, który uważnie jej się przyglądał. – nadal wyglądasz, jakbyś przeprawiła się na piechotę przez Mahakam, nie zapominając o mgle nieopodal.  
-Lepiej usiądź – zaproponowała Ves. – zanim zaczniesz nam tu mdleć. Tego Geralt prędko nam nie wybaczy.   
-Doceniam troskę. – odrzekła mimochodem. Zmęczona Redrissa nie miała już tyle siły, by upierać się przy swojej samodzielności i dobrym samopoczuciu; zbliżyła się do ogniska i przekroczyła pień, by usiąść pomiędzy dwoma Temerczykami. Dopiero, gdy to zrobiła, zaczęła się zastanawiać, dlaczego właściwie nie wróciła do namiotu.  
-Co chciałaś wiedzieć? – pytanie zabrzmiało z jej lewej strony. Spokojnym, pogodnym tonem.  
-Jak dawno temu porwano Triss? Więcej, niż tydzień temu?  
-Z pewnością. Więcej, niż dwa tygodnie temu. Dlaczego pytasz?  
-Bo… udało mi się ją zobaczyć. Nie mając przy sobie niemal żadnej potrzebnej rzeczy, by ją namierzyć, nie mogłam być pewna, czy to rzeczywista Triss, czy jej ostatnie chwile przed kompresją.   
-Och – Ves kiwnęła głową, uśmiechała się jednak z ironią. Redrissa widziała, że nie bardzo rozumiała, podobnie, jak obaj mężczyźni po jej lewej i prawej stronie. – a to znaczy, że…  
-Ponad dwa tygodnie temu Triss nie była skompresowana, czyż nie?  
-Nie była.   
-A więc jest ogromna szansa, że teraz też już nie jest. Nie wiem tylko, czy to dobrze, czy wręcz przeciwnie – pokręciła głową ze smutnym uśmiechem, pojmując, że krok, który poczyniła, niekoniecznie przybliżył ją do odnalezienia przyjaciółki. – gdzie Geralt?  
-Zabrał się z krasnoludem do Vergen – wyjaśnił żołnierz siedzący po jej prawej. – karzeł był czarną owcą w stadzie.  
-Ten „karzeł”, jak go nazwałeś – głos Redrissy zrobił się nagle ostry, a spojrzenie, którym obdarzyła żołnierza, mordercze. – jest uosobieniem człowieczeństwa, znacznie bardziej, niż zdecydowana większość obecnych tutaj… wojowników.  
-Subtelnie przedstawiona pogarda – skomentował Vernon Roche z niewyobrażalną ironią w głosie.  
-Nikim nie gardzę – spojrzała teraz na niego pewnym siebie spojrzeniem, już nie tak złym, jak przed chwilą. – na razie. Wstawiam się za przyjacielem.  
Miała ochotę powiedzieć znacznie, znacznie więcej, lecz stwierdziła, że kłótnia nie przysłuży się w niczym.  
-A mnie babka mówiła, że świat wkrótce stanie na głowie– żołnierz uniósł teatralnie palec do góry. – powtarzała: szukaj przyjaciół wśród swoich.  
-Zoltan Chivay należy do swoich. Znam mnóstwo ludzi, którzy jedność rasową myją ze szmatami do podłogi i nie kiwnęli by palcem, widząc krzywdę innych. Jak na ironię ci, którzy rzuciliby się za mnie w ogień, to krasnoludy i mutanci. I pewien bard, ale to szczególny, ciężki przypadek.  
Zapadła cisza, jakby słowa Redrissy przetwarzały się w każdej z głów na swój sposób.   
-Tak naprawdę wszystkim chodzi o jedno – odezwał się wreszcie Roche. – o spokój. By nikt nie próbował chciwie zabierać tego, co nasze.   
Czarodziejka spojrzała na niego wymownie.  
-Naprawdę o to chodzi?  
Temerczyk zmarszczył brwi i posłał jej pytające spojrzenie.  
-A o co innego?  
-Nie wiem, co na to mieszkańcy Mahakamu. Ale ty już tam byłeś.  
Żaden żołnierz nie odpowiedział; popatrzyli po sobie, w myślach powtarzając: jest zbyt wścibska. Co ona może wiedzieć o wojnie? Napuszona i wredna jak wszystkie inne czarodziejki.  
Nie słuchała jedynie tego po lewej. On zaś w końcu odpowiedział:  
-Myślą to samo.  
-To prawda, że na Skellige nie wiedzą nawet o chaosie, jaki wybuchł w królestwach Północy? – spytała Ves, sięgając znowu po flaszkę. Ewidentnie nie chciała już ciągnąć tematu rasowości.   
-Wiedzą, ale informacje docierają ze sporym opóźnieniem. Co wydaje mi się bardzo dziwne.   
-Statki z towarem handlowym wypływają do Skellige i ze Skellige codziennie – powiedział żołnierz na prawo od Redrissy. – ale to prości ludzie nimi sterują.   
-O królobójstwach mówi się głośno i powszechnie. Do granic kontynentu, jak widać.  
-Wyspy zawsze ceniły sobie swoją prywatność – stwierdził teraz Vernon Roche, obserwując dogasający płomień.  
-Ale nie izolowały się od polityki Północy. Ani żadnej innej, dlatego to całe opóźnienie to wybitnie dziwne zjawisko.   
-Być może komuś bardzo na tym zależało.  
Spojrzała na niego, jakby zastanawiała się nad jego słowami – tak to przynajmniej wyglądało.  
-Być może – przyznała, po czym zwróciła oczy ku ogniowi. Wyglądało, jakby się zastanawiała… ale wcale nie o to jej chodziło. – ale spośród wszystkich znanych mi miejsc na świecie, Skellige to najbardziej normalny kierunek, jaki znamy. Poza Kaer Morhen oczywiście.  
-Ciekawie postrzegasz normalność.  
-Nie zaprzeczę. Na pewno nie kwalifikują się do niej królobójstwa, wojny domowe z tytułu zranionego honoru, zastraszony lud w imię podtrzymania władzy ani przeklęci żołnierze walczący od lat, w wojnie, której przyczyn nie pamiętają.   
Wszyscy troje zaśmiali się krótko i nieznacznie w odpowiedzi.   
-Sama widzisz – skomentowała Ves. – tak ciekawego miejsca nie znajdziesz nigdzie indziej na świecie. Możesz zginąć na tysiąc nieprzewidywalnych sposobów i niekoniecznie nawet znając przyczyny śmierci.  
-Tak – uśmiechnęła się Redrissa. – podejrzewam, że to najbardziej przekonało mnie do powrotu na kontynent.  
-Gdyby nie Triss Merigold, nie wróciłabyś na Północ?   
-Ależ nie. Wróciłabym… beze mnie Geralt przepadłby prędzej czy później.


	5. Ad fontes #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -

Rok 1250, Cintra  
Miasto pogrążone było w mroku. Było już długo po zachodzie słońca.  
Letnia noc niosła ze sobą ciepły podmuch morskiej bryzy, a po niebie ciągnęła blade chmury, raz po raz przysłaniające srebrzystą tarczę księżyca. Domy spały, tawerny i zamtuzy trzęsły się od muzyki i gwaru, który nikł na ulicach Cintry.  
Podróżniczka, ubrana w granatowy płaszcz z głębokim kapturem jechała na koniu bez pośpiechu szeroką, słabo oświetloną, brukowaną drogą. Na plecach miała dwa miecze, a do siodła przywiązany spory, imponujący łeb gryfa królewskiego. Była ubrana, możnaby rzec, jak mężczyzna – nosiła spodnie, długie, skórzane buty, a kaftan pod płaszczem obity był srebrną kołczugą. Jej oczy zaś lśniły na złoto w ciemności, która nie była dla niej żadnym kłopotem. Nawet jednak, jeśli ktoś spojrzałby na nią z daleka, nie miałby wątpliwości, że na karej klaczy jechała kobieta – wysokie obcasy, szczupłe nogi i kształt sylwetki w ogóle były bez dwóch zdań kobiece.  
Kierowała się ku tawernie w porcie, która miała nazywać się „Klify wyspiarzy”, jakkolwiek dziwnie by to nie brzmiało, ale ponieważ nigdy wcześniej nie była w Cintrze, musiała zdać się na orientację w topografii miasta i smak morskiej soli w powietrzu.  
Mijała burdel imponujących rozmiarów, gdy jej uwagę zwróciły rozzłoszczone krzyki i groźby, bez dwóch zdań kobiece, przerywane męskim śmiechem i dziwnym warczeniem. Podróżniczka zatrzymała konia i wróciła do zaułka między domem publicznym a zamkniętym na noc sklepem z cintryjskim winem – był pogrążony w całkowitej ciemności, w której złote oczy i zwężone źrenice dostrzegły cztery walczące sylwetki. Jedną drobną, otoczoną i obezwładnioną, pozostałe trzy – masywne, krzepkie i bardzo, bardzo natarczywe. Ścisnęła pięści ze złością, nie mając złudzeń, co widzi przed oczami, albo raczej do czego zbierają się mężczyźni, cholernie pijani i agresywni.  
Ruszyła przed siebie w mrok zaułka, wyciągając miecz. Napastnicy zorientowali się o jej obecności, gdy ciężkie odgłosy obcasów były już bardzo dobrze słyszalne – było to jednak za późno, aby obronili się przed błyskawicznym atakiem podróżniczki – pierwszy z nich, stojący najbliżej, zdążył się odwrócić, by nadstawić pierś i poczuć klingę miecza przeszwającą go na wylot. Drugi rzucił się na nią chaotycznie z pięściami, ale bez problemu zeszła mu z drogi, pozwalając, by wpadł na ścianę burdelu, po czym ścięła jego ramię z niebotyczną siłą. Gdy trzeci zadrżał na własnych nogach i rzucił się do ucieczki, nagła, jaskrawa, przedziwna strzała, a może kula, jaka pojawiła się znikąd, dopadła go, w mgnieniu oka przecinając powietrze i rzucając go na ziemię. Podróżniczka nie zastanawiała się, czy przeżył, czy nie; natychmiast podeszła do kobiety, na wpół leżącej, wpół siedzącej przy murowanej ścianie. Milczała, lecz słychać było wyraźnie, jak się trzęsła.  
Postać w kapturze uklękła przed nią.  
-Wszystko w porządku? – spytał miękki, aksamitny głos. Szmaragdowe oczy spojrzały w kocie źrenice z trwogą i zdumieniem jednocześnie, głowa zaś pokiwała ledwie zauważalnie. – możesz wstać?  
Gdy ręce w skórzanych, granatowych rękawiczkach wyciągnęły się ku niej, kobieta chwyciła je z całej siły, by wstać. Wciąż chciała się na nogach, lecz stanęła prosto.  
-Dziękuję – odrzekła głosem, który był dość niski, głęboki i dźwięczny. – zapewne uratowałaś mi życie.  
-Mam niewyobrażalną alergię na mężczyzn znęcających się nad kobietami. Co tu robisz? O tej porze? I do tego sama?  
-Mój powóz napadnięto kilka przecznic stąd. Zdołałam uciec aż do tego miejsca.  
-To oni cię napadli?  
Kiwnęła głową, przyglądając się zwłokom krwawo rozpłatanym. Podróżniczka zastanawiała się nad jej stoickim spokojem, który nagle do niej wrócił, a po strachu nie zostawił ani śladu.  
-Jeśli bogowie istnieją, to oni musieli mi cię zesłać. Wierzysz w jakichś?  
Podróżniczka schowała broń.  
-Tam, skąd pochodzę, czci się Freyję. Czy w nią wierzę? Nigdy się nad tym głębiej nie zastanawiałam.  
-Ach, Skelligijka – powiedziała od razu, kiwając głową. Poprawiła swój beżowy płaszcz na ramionach i przyjrzała się swojej wybawicielce, jej białym włosom, splecionym charakterystycznie w drobne warkoczyki, na czubku głowy i skroniach. Podróżniczka także zlustrowała kobietę wzrokiem: mogła mieć około trzydziestu lat, miała na sobie skromną, ciemnozieloną sukienkę z bawełny i koronki, nie nosiła biżuterii. Popielate włosy uczesane były w wymyślny warkocz, a wąskie kosmyki opadały luźno na spoconą, lecz osobliwą, urodziwą na swój sposób twarz. I bystre, przeraźliwie głębokie, zielone oczy. Nie aż tak zielone, jak oczy podróżniczki, zanim stawały się złote. – wyglądasz jak kobieta z tamtych stron.  
-Podobno – uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi. – dokąd zmierzałaś? Wydaje mi się, że potrzebujesz eskorty.  
-Do zamku.  
-Do zamku? Mieszkasz tam?  
-Owszem. Czy mogę liczyć na twoje towarzystwo?  
-Naturalnie.  
Podróżniczka zabrała kobietę swoją klaczą w stronę wielkiego pałacu królewskiego.  
-A czego ty szukasz w Cintrze? – spytała zielonooka kobieta.  
-Zlecenie do wykonania przywiodło mnie tutaj.  
-No tak. Dwa miecze to jednoznaczna wizytówka.  
-Poszukuję „Klifu Wyspiarzy”. Wiesz, jak mogę tam trafić?  
-Jadąc od zamku wzdłuż wybrzeża. Nie sposób przeoczyć tej głupiej nazwy wymalowanej pstrokatymi kolorami.  
Powiodła ją bocznymi drogami, wiodącymi do zachodniego skrzydła, przy winnicach i magazynach. Jako, że niewiele mówiła podczas drogi, w wojowniczka wywnioskowała, że musi być służącą lub należeć do rodziny służącej bezpośrednio królowej.  
-Ogromnie ci dziękuję, droga… jak ci na imię? – zapytała kobieta, stojąc przy bramie do winnicy. Podróżniczka przyjrzała jej się dokładnie.  
-Redrissa Aronbjorn. Nie masz za co dziękować.  
-Nie mam przy sobie niczego, czym mogłabym ci się odwdzięczyć. Nie godzi się wiedźminowi pracować za darmo.  
-To nie było wiedźmińskie zlecenie. Mówiłam, że nie lubię, gdy ktoś krzywdzi bezbronną kobietę.  
-Mimo wszystko chcę wyrazić moją wdzięczność. Przybądź tu jutro, proszę.  
-Zapewniam cię, że nie chcę żadnej nagrody.  
-Nalegam – powiedziała, a jej oczy wbiły się w podróżniczkę. Były tak pewne siebie i miały tak dziwną moc sprawczą, że Redrissa odrzekła w końcu:  
-Niech będzie.  
-Do zobaczenia w takim razie.  
-Do zobaczenia.  
*  
Wiedźminka przyjechała w to samo miejsce z rana. Za bramą stało dwóch strażników, którzy wyprostowali się na widok zatrzymującego się konia i sylwetki, która z niego zeskoczyła.  
-Kim jesteś? – spytał jeden, kiedy upewnili się, że do bramy podeszła kobieta ubrana na granatowo, z białymi włosami i zielonymi oczami.  
-Redrissa Aronbjorn. Pewna kobieta, którą tu wczoraj przywiozłam, prosiła, bym pojawiła się tu dzisiaj.  
Strażnik zamku kiwnął głową i otworzył bramę.  
-Chodź za mna, pani – powiedział, ruszając do przodu. Drugi zaś przeprowadził konia do stajni nieopodal.  
Minęli winnicę, magazyny i budynki robotnicze, weszli do ogrodu królewskiego i podążali jego obrzeżem. Redrissa rozglądała się dookoła, lecz nie po to, by chłonąć piękno otoczenia i efektowność cintryjskiego pałacu, lecz by zrozumieć, po co strażnik wybrał taką drogę, skoro mieszkania służby zostawili za plecami.  
Od ogrodu wreszcie weszli do środka, do przestrzennego i dobrze oświetlonego korytarzu. Marmurowe, czyste jak łza podłogi niosły echem stukanie obcasów wiedźminki, mijała ją służba, inni strażnicy, patrząc na nią w dziwny sposób. O ile przyzwyczajona była do niepewnego wzroku przechodzących ludzi, tak do równie wielkiego natężenia tych spojrzeń - już nie.  
Strażnik prowadził ją jednym, potem drugim korytarzem, a orientacja Redrissy podpowiadała jej, że kierują się w głąb zamku, a nie na jego peryferie. Instynkt samozachowawczy obudził się, analizując dokładnie wydarzenia ostatniego wieczora. Czy w jakikolwiek sposób mogła narazić się królowej? Niby w jaki sposób? Chodź ludzie i nieludzie rzadko postrzegają działania wiedźminów pozytywnie i wyrozumiale, to tym razem naprawdę nie zrobiła niczego złego. W takim razie gdzie była prowadzona?  
Kiedy dotarli do wielkich, łukowatych drzwi na salę tronową, obstawioną dodatkową parą straży, na jej drugim końcu zobaczyła zaś samą królową na tronie, również otoczoną ochroną rycerzy, zrozumiała.  
Strażnik poprowadził ją aż przed dwa stopnie, po których tylko parę metrów dzieliłoby ją od kobiety w lśniącym diademie, w złoto-zielonej sukni z najdroższych zerrikańskich tkanin, jakie rozpoznawała, w perłach i szmaragdach na palcach, na szyi i w uszach. Kobiety o popielatych włosach, głębokich, zielonych oczach, o twarzy równie urodziwej i bystrej, co wczoraj wieczorem.  
Redrissa uniosła lekko głowę, uśmiechając się lekko na widok królowej Calanthe. Podeszła do stopni powolnym krokiem i ukłoniła się jej.  
-Królowo – przywitała się. – ogromnie się cieszę, że masz się dobrze.  
Zielone oczy wpatrywały się w nią z rozbawieniem. Milczała jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym poprawiła się w wygodnym siedzeniu.  
-Doskonale, wiedźminie ze Skellige. Dzięki twej pomocy.  
-Chyba nie miałam pojęcia, komu pomogłam – odrzekła jej, nie do końca wiedząc, jakich słów użyć.  
-Mówisz, że miałoby to znaczenie? Czy wiedźmini nie lubią pomagać koronowanym głowom, czy raczej żałujesz, że odmówiłaś zapłaty?  
-Nie – zaprzeczyła spokojnym tonem. – wtedy nie zabijałabym twoich oprawców, a pozostawiła twojej jurysdykcji, królowo.  
-Spotkał ich łaskawy koniec – uśmiechnęła się, w uśmiechu było zaś coś niepokojącego. – zapewniam cię. Ale dość o rozbójnikach. Cieszę się, że przybyłaś i przede wszystkim chcę, byś pozwoliła mi odwdzięczyć się za uratowanie mi życia.  
Chcę. Byś pozwoliła. Którym słowom mogła, a którym nie powinna wierzyć? Królowa Calanthe po prostu spoglądała swoimi zielonymi, władczymi oczyma, by wyrazić swoją wolę, absolutną i natychmiastowo do spełnienia. A jednak powiedziała: pozwól. Ironia tego zdania nie była przypadkowa ani nie ułatwiała wiedźmince rozmowy.  
-Nie zwykłam przeliczać ratowania życia na złoto.  
-Kto mówi o złocie? Już dałaś mi do zrozumienia, że twoja duma i solidarność płciowa będą urażone.  
Redrissa zmrużyła powieki i ściągnęła brwi.  
-O czym więc mówimy?  
Królowa wstała i zeszła po stopniach, by stanąć naprzeciw niej.  
-O ofercie… pracy.  
-Pracy? To znaczy zlecenie?  
-Nie. Nie dla wiedźmina. Dla inteligentnej, silnej kobiety, przy okazji czarodziejki.  
-To znaczy?  
-To znaczy służby Cintrze.  
Wiedźminka przechyliła lekko głowę i otworzyła usta nieznacznie.  
-Mało mnie znasz, pani, a jesteś gotowa mi zaufać?  
-Poznałam cię wczoraj, to się zgadza. Ale wiem o tobie więcej – wyjaśniła z lekkim, charakterystycznym, pewnym siebie uśmiechem. – Redrissa Aronbjorn Ylled d’ve Alledrin, córka rybaka z Ard Skellig. Absolwentka akademii w Aretuzie, siedmioletnia podopieczna arcykapłanki Nenneke z Ellander. Rok doradzała królowi Temerii, dwa lata królowi Tankredowi z Koviru i jego żonie, a na Skellige cztery razy tyle. Pół roku towarzyszyła królowej Lyrii i Rivii w czasie wojny z Aedirn. Najmłodsza w historii członkini Rady Czarodziejów. Wyzwolicielka ucieśnionych kobiet. I wiedźmin.  
Redrissa kiwnęła powoli głową, odwzajemniając lekki uśmiech.  
-I co o tym wszystkim sądzisz, królowo?  
-Że to doprawdy imponujący życiorys. Godny zaufania, jakim zamierzam cię obdarzyć.  
-Nie sprecyzowałaś, o jakiej służbie mówisz.  
-Nie zamierzam być gorsza, niż Foltest, Tankred czy Meve, a już na pewno, niż Eist – tu machnęła ręką i spojrzała na nią całkiem poważnie. - Chcę cię tutaj, na moim dworze.  
Czarodziejka uniosła brwi i otworzyła lekko usta z zaskoczenia.  
-Tak dobre rekomendacje mi dali?  
-Owszem.  
-O czarodziejach należących do Rady bądź Kapituły mówi się, że lubią manipulować swoimi władcami. Nie odstręcza cię to, pani?  
-O ile nie rzucisz na mnie niecnego zaklęcia, nie uda ci się mnie zmanipulować – powiedziała obojętnym tonem. – ale mówi się o tobie, że nie posuwasz się do takich brudnych zagrań. A twoje zdziwienie, gdy tu weszłaś, pozwala mi myśleć, że mówi się prawdę.  
-To… hojna oferta, lecz musisz wiedzieć, królowo, że jestem patriotką.  
-Nie wątpię, ale zatroszczę się o to, by nikt z klanu Tuirseach nie robił ci problemów ani wyrzutów.  
Redrissa odchyliła głowę, jakby chciała spojrzeć na Calanthe z innej perspektywy.  
-Rozumiem. Muszę to w takim razie przemyśleć.  
-Przemyśl. Ale niezbyt długo.  
-Oczywiście, że nie.


	6. Rozdział 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -

Na ziemi, pomiędzy wysokimi ścianami wąwozów narysowana była gigantyczna czaszka kozła, poprowadzona od czarciego koła do czarnych świec, od świec do wypalonego drzewa i innych raczej niecodziennych artefaktów o bardzo konkretnej, ponurej i niechwalebnej symbolice. Na samym środku okręgu, w który wpisany był gigantyczny rysunek, stał pal i koło u wozu. Przed nim klęczał król Henselt, ostatni z rodu Jednorożca, zdawałoby się, zupełnie głuchy i ślepy na upiorny chaos za jego plecami.  
Chodziło jednak o jednego, konkretnego upiora – widmo czarodziejki, którą król ukarał śmiercią na stosie i która nie zamierzała odejść bez odpłacenia pięknym za nadobne. Zostawiła po sobie cholernie niebezpieczny ślad, z którym właśnie rozprawił się wiedźmin i jego siostra.   
-I co? – spytał Henselt oszołomiony, wstając na nogi przy pomocy miecza. Najwyraźniej dopiero zdał sobie sprawę z tego, czego właśnie doświadczył i czego był świadkiem. – już? Po wszystkim?  
Geralt otrzepał kolana z kurzu i rozejrzał się dookoła. Jeszcze przed chwilą, gdy trupioblade widmo Sabriny wykrzykiwało przekleństwo obarczające króla, upiory różnego rodzaju atakowały jego i Redrissę z kilku stron, a gdy znikały, pojawiały się nowe. Teraz, o ile wzrok go nie mylił, niebo znów rozjaśniało, a wokół panowała cisza. Spokojna, niezachwiana.  
-Na to wygląda.   
-Obyś się nie mylił. Zrozumiałem już swoją lekcję i nigdy więcej nie zamierzam zadawać się z zaborczymi, nader ambitnymi kobietami trudzącymi się magią.  
-O tak – Redrissa uśmiechnęła się znacząco, jednak tylko Geralt rozumiał ten uśmiech. – te kobiety to… trudne charaktery.  
-Co teraz stanie się z mgłą?  
-Detmold ma już dla mnie wszystko, czego potrzebuję, by się jej pozbyć, królu – wyjaśnił Geralt. – podejrzewam, że nie będzie to łatwe, lecz nie niemożliwe.  
-Nie niemożliwe? – Redrissa spojrzała na niego dobitnie. – co to znaczy?  
-Zapewne to, że ryzyko istnieje – odezwał się Henselt, nie podzielając jej obaw.   
-A Geralt tak po prostu ma je na siebie wziąć i wejść tam jak do pierwszej lepszej tawerny? Może po prostu strzelę ci kuszą w gardło, będzie szybciej i mniej upiornie?  
-Troska twojej siostry jest doprawdy godna szacunku, lecz chyba nieco przesadzona. A poza tym, Geralt, umowa to umowa, a ja jestem człowiekiem słowa.  
-Ja również – odrzekł krótko, po czym z pewnym oporem spojrzał na Redrissę. – nie masz się czego obawiać. Nie idę tam walczyć na śmierć i życie, a odmienić los tej bitwy. Będę odpowiednio uzbrojony.  
Jej wzrok był tak morderczy, że gdyby potrafił zabijać, nikt dookoła, spośród kilku gwardzistów Henselta, jego samego oraz Geralta nie ostałby się żywy. Zastanawiała się długo, ile kosztowałaby ją awantura z samym królem Kaedwen i czy była warta tego wszystkiego.  
-Jak zwykle jesteś jedynym stworzonym do tego absolutnie wiedźmińskiego zadania.  
Geralt pokręcił głową, Henselt zaś uśmiechnął się z sarkazmem.   
-Jeśli jest coś, co nadal nie pozwala ci się tam udać, możesz o to prosić, wiedźminie.  
-Zapewne nie. pozostaje mi tylko pomówić z Detmoldem i zabrać od niego wszystko, czego potrzebuję, by wyruszyć.  
-Bardzo mnie to cieszy – powiedział Henselt aż nadto poważnie, a potem ich minął. – miejmy to za sobą. Zamierzacie jeszcze opłakiwać biedną męczennicę nieboszczkę, czy wracacie do obozu?  
*  
Redrissa obserwowała uważnie, jak jej brat zapina na sobie zbroję Jaskółki, stojąc tuż przed strumykiem oddzielającym obóz Kaedwen od wąwozów uciśnionych wieczną bitwą.  
-Nie patrz tak na mnie – powiedział, widząc jej niebezpiecznie znajomą minę. Siedziała na wielkiej, dość płaskiej, samotnej skale bez słowa, z rękami splecionymi na piersi.  
-Będę patrzeć – odrzekła krótko i nieprzyjemnie. – jeśli ty będziesz robić głupie, samobójcze rzeczy.   
-Jeśli tak bardzo się martwisz, poproszę cię o pomoc w razie… komplikacji.  
-W razie komplikacji? Jestem bardzo ciekawa, jak to zrobisz.  
-A więc o to chodzi – chcesz mieć sytuację pod kontrolą. A najlepiej - iść ze mną.  
-Co?   
-Rissa – Geralt podszedł do niej, by stanąć tuż przed nią i spojrzeć w jej jarzące się jadowicie oczy. – czy kiedyś cię zawiodłem?  
Zacisnęła wargi i spojrzała gdzieś za niego.   
-Zawiodłem? – powtórzył, widząc, jak trudzi się nad przyznaniem mu racji.  
-Nie – wykrztusiła wreszcie. – ale to nie jest kwestia obietnicy ani przysługi, ani niczego takiego. To cholernie niebezpieczna sprawa.   
-Nie sądzę, by była bardziej niebezpieczna, niż zamach na Vilgefortza, który miał w posiadaniu… dwie z najbliższych mi kobiet.  
-Och – uniosła brwi, a jej twarz diametralnie się zmieniła, jakby rozjaśniła. – pamiętasz, jak zaatakowaliśmy jego zamek, by ratować Ciri i Yennefer?  
-Ostatnio… ostatnio śniło mi się coś takiego.  
-To nie fikcja – Redrissa uśmiechnęła się lekko, ledwie zauważalnie. – tak było. wraca ci pamięć.  
-Po przegnaniu mgły wróci jej więcej.   
Przewróciła oczami i pokręciła głową.  
-I tak tam pójdziesz, bez względu na to, co ci teraz powiem. Więc po prostu idź.  
Uniósł lekko brwi i milczał przez chwilę. Redrissa zmrużyła oczy i przyjrzała się dokładnie jego minie.  
-… i wróć jak najszybciej. Cały i zdrowy – dodała, a twarz Geralta natychmiast złagodniała minimalnie. – masz piętnaście minut.  
Uśmiechnął się krótko, po czym schował miecz do pochwy.  
-Zgoda. Ale z kilkuminutowym marginesem.  
Obserwowała go jeszcze przez chwilę, jak podąża drogą w kierunku wąwozów, aż wreszcie zniknął za jego wysokimi ścianami.   
-Złego diabli nie biorą – usłyszała znajomy, przyjazny głos za plecami. – jego też nie. nie martw się, Rissa.   
-Wiem – odparła, nie odrywając wzroku od wąwozów. – ale nie proś, bym się nie martwiła.  
-Podobno Próba Traw wysysa z was takie uczucia.  
-Przecież sam mówiłeś, że w moim przypadku to żadna wymówka. Wręcz przeciwnie.  
Jaskier stanął tuż obok niej, a gdy spojrzała na niego z naciąganym, smutnym uśmiechem, objął ją ramieniem.  
-Pod tym względem były strasznie nieskuteczne. Zamiast zabić w tobie tradycyjne uczucia, tylko je wyostrzyły.  
-Aż tak chyba nie.  
-Chodź, zwilżysz gardło czymś szlachetnym.  
-Czymś szlachetnym?   
-Sama zobaczysz.   
Redrissa przewróciła oczami i zsunęła się z wielkiego kamienia, by ruszyć za nim w stronę obozu.  
Jaskier wszedł do namiotu, w którym sypiał, a po chwili wrócił z czarną, skórzaną torbą zdobioną w … bardzo charakterystyczny sposób.  
-Jaskier – zaczęła Redrissa, siadając na kłodzie przed rozpalonym przed chwilą ogniskiem. – co to niby jest?  
-Mówiłem. Coś szlachetnego – uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha, po czym zajął miejsce tuż obok niej. – mogłem o tym pomyśleć wcześniej, Zoltan zapewne poczuje się wykluczony… ale przysięgam, intencje mam najlepsze.  
-Nie wątpię. Więc co to jest? Te wzory tutaj wyglądają jak…  
-Z Touissant. Masz rację.  
-O proszę. Czyżbyś postanowił wrócić do łask Jej Miłości Jaśnie Oświeconej?  
-Ależ nie… zachowałem sobie jedną pamiątkę po… tamtych czasach.  
-Ha… jest co wspominać. Twoje szczere przywiązanie do Beauclair, uczucie, jakie łączyło…  
-Tak, tak… - przerwał jej Jaskier z kwaśną miną. – było sobie, było… miałem na myśli tamte czasy. Gdy podróżowaliśmy z naszą szaloną kompanią, z nikłą nadzieją szukaliśmy Ciri, ryzykowaliśmy życiem swoim i Geralta…  
-Swoim i Geralta? – powtórzyła, unosząc brew.  
-W szczególności jego.   
-Cóż… rzeczywiście, jak to on, miał stałą liczbę wrogów pragnących jego głowy.  
-Nie. mówię o tym, że wszyscy mieliśmy dość jego huśtawki nastrojów i chorej potrzeby, jak to powiedział Regis, „odkupienia w pełni zdobytego przez niego samego”.   
Zaśmiała się cicho, obserwując ogień.  
-Tak. Ryzykował ogromnie, że odkupienie rozdzieli się między nas i nie zmyje wystarczającej ilości jego winy. No, ale pokaż wreszcie, co to za niespodzianka. Wnioskuję, że jakiś alkohol.  
-Wnioskujesz jak najsłuszniej – Jaskier wyszczerzył się znów szeroko i wyciągnął z torby imponującą w samym wyglądzie butelkę.  
-A niech mnie… Sangreal? Jaskier, jak to możliwe…?  
-Że wciąż go mam w butelce?  
-Że go masz w ogóle! Że nikt ci go nie ukradł przez tyle czasu…  
-Ach… rzeczywiście. Ile to lat minęło? Sześć? Siedem? Tułać się z butelką książęcego wina przez tyle lat…  
Spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie.  
-Chyba, że… odwiedziłeś Toussaint niedawno temu – zgadywała, a mina Jaskra zrobiła się jeszcze bardziej zabawna. – Jaskier? Byłeś u księżnej w ostatnim czasie?  
-Tu właśnie zaczyna się całkiem ciekawa historia – powiedział, zabierając się za korek Sangreala. – nie wyobrażasz sobie mojego zdziwienia któregoś pięknego, słonecznego popołudnia w Oxenfurcie, gdy otrzymałem list przyniesiony przez samego posłańca księstwa… pachnący jej perfumami, z jej własną pieczęcią!  
-Napisała do ciebie sama Anna Henrietta? Jak cię znalazła?  
-Tego nie wiem… ale to zaskakująca kobieta, na pewno miała jakiś swój sposób. To długa historia, w każdym razie, lecz prosiła, bym przybył, by pomówić o naszym ostatnim rozstaniu… przyznasz, nie było najmilsze…  
-Nie było nawet burzliwe. O ile wiem, Geralt i Ciri ściągnęli cię ze stryczka.   
-Ha… tak… właśnie to chcieliśmy sobie wyjaśnić – tu podał jej butelkę. – proszę, próbuj pierwsza. Wyznaliśmy sobie, że oboje się pomyliliśmy i choć może do siebie nie pasujemy… powinniśmy puścić w niepamięć to, co się stało.  
-O proszę. A więc jedna koronowana głowa czyhająca na ciebie mniej.  
Redrissa wzięła duży łyk wina, czując lekką ekscytację na myśl o kosztowaniu wina produkowanego wyłącznie na książęcy stół…  
-Jaskier – skrzywiła się, natychmiast odsuwając butelkę od ust. – co to jest?  
-Co? Czyżbyś nie pamiętała, jak smakuje Sangreal?  
-Może i niezbyt dokładnie pamiętam, ale na pewno nie tak. Anna Henrietta chyba postanowiła pokazać ci naprawdę, kto się wobec kogo pomylił.  
Wówczas Jaskier zaśmiał się głośno.   
-A więc uwierzyłaś w ten list od Anarietty?   
Ściągnęła brwi i zmrużyła oczy.  
-Wymyśliłeś to wszystko? Ha – parsknęła z ironią. – ha ha.  
-No doprawdy, nie spodziewałem się, że pójdzie tak łatwo. Ciekawe, czy Geralt kupi tę historyjkę… ha ha!  
-Że też się jeszcze nie nauczyłam – przewróciła oczami, usiłując powstrzymać uśmiech, lecz on mimowolnie cisnął jej się na usta. -no, to co to za falsyfikat książęcego wina?  
-Nie mam pojęcia – mówił, z trudem przestając się śmiać. – jakiś łamaga w Oxenfurcie próbował mi wmówić, że to prawdziwy Sangreal, rocznik 1229, lecz nie miał pojęcia, że od samej Anarietty wiem, iż tamtego roku Sangreala wyprodukowano bardzo mało. Wybitnie nieurodzajny rok. Sangreal poza Touissaint to absolutny biały kruk, a do tego jeszcze z roku tak ubogiego w winną latorośl? Szukał wieśniak naiwnego, lecz niestety na niego nie trafił.  
-Ale kupiłeś to wino.  
-A no, bo w okolicy nic lepszego nie mogłem znaleźć. ale przyznasz, nie jest takie złe, nawet jak na podrobione wino z baśniowego księstwa.   
-Nie jest takie złe – przyznała, podając mu butelkę. Rozejrzała się po okolicy, po wąwozach, które oświetlało różowiejące na zachodzie słońce.  
-A skoro już o baśniowym księstwie mowa, naszej wiekopomnej wyprawie okupionej bitwami, przygodami… powiedz mi, bo nie mieliśmy okazji o tym pomówić… jak to było z… - zawahał się na moment. -… gdzie się udałaś, gdy zabiliście tego sukinsyna Vilgefortza?  
-Hm – mruknęła. – chciałeś zapytać, co stało się z Cahirem?  
-No… tak.  
-Udałam się z nim do Vicovaro. Obojgu nam zdawało się, że to najlepsze miejsce, by ratować jego życie, skontaktowałam się nawet z jego ojcem.   
-Coś podobnego. Czy on nie był banitą w Nilfgaardzie?  
-Był. Ale nie mieliśmy innego wyjścia. Zresztą, wiedziałam… - teraz ona zamilkła, popadając w szczególną zadumę. – że odwlekam nieuniknione. Gdy wtedy w zamku krwawił, tracił zatrważającą ilość krwi… pomogłam mu przetrwać, przeżyć przejście teleportem, odnaleźć najlepszych medyków… kupiłam mu dwa dodatkowe tygodnie życia.  
-Och. Przykro mi, Rissa.  
-Był szczęśliwy, że umierał w ten sposób. Że odkupił swoje winy, choć może w oczach kraju nadal był zdrajcą. A ja… udawałam przed samą sobą, że jeszcze istnieje szansa.   
-Ty… ty też w tamtym czasie zdawałaś się szczęśliwa – stwierdził Jaskier, spoglądając gdzieś za siebie. Redrissa jednak nie zwróciła na to uwagi.  
-O ile można było być szczęśliwym w tak przedziwnej podróży.   
-Ciekawa perspektywa, ale już. Starczy smutków. Teraz też mamy ich zbyt wiele.   
-Martwię się o Triss – rzekła Redrissa, popijając znów wino. – siedzenie bezczynnie tylko podsyca moją bezradność.  
-Póki co nie możesz ruszyć sama na cały oddział Czarnych, chyba, że jesteś bardziej szalona, niż Geralt. Temerczycy ci nie pomogą, Henselt nie pozwoli im jak na razie wyruszyć.  
-Wiem. Dlatego nie jestem pewna, na co złość się bardziej.   
-A może nie złość się na nic. Szkodzi piękności i w niczym nie pomoże ani niczego nie przyśpieszy – stwierdził z uśmiechem, po czym znów odwrócił się za siebie. - A ty, Roche, jak długo będziesz tam stał i kręcił się przed tym zamtuzem? Przeżywasz dramat moralny, czy dowódcy wypada?  
Redrissa nawet nie zwróciła uwagi, że faktycznie był on w pobliżu. Teraz, gdy Jaskier zwrócił się bezpośrednio do niego, usłyszała zbliżające się kroki od obozu Temerczyków.  
-Nie przeżywam. A przynajmniej nie teraz – obojętny głos Vernona Roche’a zabrzmiał teraz z całkiem bliskiej odległości.  
-To co? Podsłuchujesz? Wypatrujesz z nadzieją Geralta?  
-Twój humor w samym sercu wojny jest godny podziwu, bardzie.   
-Po prostu nie daję się zmóc ponurym nastrojom, jakie wojna w was wywołuje. Nie przejmuj się, Geralt nie jest aż tak głupi, na jakiego wygląda. Poradzi sobie raz-dwa.  
-Wiem, że nie jest. Czekam na jednego z moich ludzi.  
-Tego niskiego, kulejącego na lewą nogę?  
-Owszem. Widziałeś go?  
-Tylko, jak udawał się w tamtą stronę. Ale to jeszcze przed zachodem słońca… a tam? Czy to nie on?   
Wszyscy spojrzeli w kierunku wąwozów, gdzie rzeczywiście malowała się niska, męska sylwetka, niesymetryczna przez niesprawną lewą nogę.  
-Zapewne – zgodził się kapitan, powoli krocząc w kierunku żołnierza, chcąc wyjść mu na powitanie. Spotkali się kilkanaście metrów od namiotu wysuniętego najbardziej ku wąwozom, rozmawiali przez chwilę; niedługo potem do ich dwójki dołączyło jeszcze dwóch innych Temerczyków, a następnie cała czwórka ruszyła w stronę wąwozów, w kierunku, z którego przyszedł kulejący żołnierz.   
-Nigdy chyba nie rozgryzę tego człowieka do końca – stwierdził Jaskier, wpatrując się nadal w wąwozy i obracając w ręku butelkę fałszywego Sangreala.  
-Tak wnikliwie go analizujesz? – spytała na pozór obojętnie Redrissa.  
-A ty nie? Podróżuję z nimi od niecałego miesiąca. Wydawać by się mogło, że Roche planuje wszystko z wyprzedzeniem, na chłodno, i twardo się tego trzyma, że nie jest zwolennikiem improwizacji, chyba, że nie ma innego wyjścia. To z kolei sugeruje raczej opanowane i zdystansowane podejście do wszystkiego dookoła, a już kilka razy widziałem, jak szlag go trafia. Muszę przyznać, wolałbym mu wtedy nie napatoczyć się pod miecz.   
-Każdego może w końcu szlag trafić, szczególnie, gdy w pobliżu jesteś ty.  
-Nie musisz być aż tak miła. Mam na myśli jego niewyobrażalny patriotyzm. Cholera, za każde złe słowo o Temerii byłby w stanie urżnąć komuś kilka palców, jeśli nie całą rękę.   
Redrissa również nie przestawała wpatrywać się w wąwozy.  
-Godne podziwu.   
-Tak, w pewnym sensie tak. Talar ujął to bardzo wymownie: Geralt, słuchaj, kurwa, we wszystkim Roche’a, bo to patriota, chociaż chuj.  
-Tak… - Redrissa uśmiechnęła się lekko. – jestem w stanie uwierzyć, że powiedział to akurat on.   
-Pokręcone to wszystko na Północy – westchnął Jaskier i wziął głęboki łyk wina, po czym podał go przyjaciółce. – prawdziwy wróg czyha na południu, a Królestwa Północy powinny jednoczyć się, by go odeprzeć. Temeria będzie pierwszą ofiarą Czarnych, jeśli Anais i Bussy się nie odnajdą.  
-A więc nie wiadomo, co się z nimi stało?  
-Nie. są kluczem do niepodległej Temerii, a klucz… zgubiono.  
-A Adda?  
-Mało kto ufa księżniczce, która jeszcze niedawno temu chętnie zjadłaby twoje mięso.   
-A więc dzieci muszą być jak najszybciej znalezione. Emhyr nie będzie siedział z założonymi rękami, rzuci się na Temerię i rozedrze ją na strzępy. Reszta północy będzie kwestią czasu.   
-Henselt nie sprzeda skóry tak łatwo. Jest cholernym sukinsynem – tu Jaskier ściszył głos. – ale też cholernie dobrym przywódcą.   
-Być może.   
Nie zauważyli nawet, jak zapadł niemal całkowity zmierzch. Ognisko przyjemnie ich ogrzewało, dookoła panował względny spokój. Łatwo było zapomnieć, że faktycznie przebywali w ośrodku zapalnym wojny.   
Redrissa odłożyła na bok niemal pustą butelkę po podrobionym Sangrealu, gdy nagle poczuła, jak jej medalion drży. Chwyciła go w palce i rozejrzała się bacznie dookoła.   
-O co chodzi? – spytał Jaskier, widząc jej zdziwienie. Redrissa wstała z miejsca i weszła na ścieżkę prowadzącą do wąwozów.  
-Nie wiem – odrzekła, spinając mięśnie. Jaskier wstał za nią, widząc, jak podąża ścieżką. – ale… coś się dzieje.   
Ruszyli szybkim krokiem ku wąwozowi – zdawało się, że w powietrzu słychać dziwny szum, jakby stłumiony powiew wiatru, medalion drżał co raz mocniej… aż nagle przestał. Czarodziejka zatrzymała się w pół kroku nieco zdezorientowana; spojrzała na drogę prowadzącą ku mgle. Z początku oboje widzieli obłok, jakby opadający kurz i pył, w którym zarysowała się męska sylwetka. Ten człowiek szedł powoli, z każdym krokiem nabierając kształtu…  
-Geralt! – krzyknęła Redrissa i rzuciła się w jego kierunku, to samo uczynił Jaskier. Wiedźmin poczynił jeszcze kilka kroków w ich kierunku, bardzo ciężkich i chwiejnych, lecz gdy zdał sobie sprawę z niemałym trudem, że nie musi już liczyć wyłącznie na własne siły, zatoczył się i upadł na kolana, wprost w ramiona swojego przyjaciela i swojej siostry. – Geralt! Słyszysz mnie?   
-Psiakrew, Geralt – zaklął Jaskier, próbując go unieść. – coś ty sobie znowu zrobił?   
-Odsuń się, Jaskier. Pomogę nam – Redrissa stanęła równo i uniosła dłonie, za którymi równolegle uniosło się bezwładne ciało wiedźmina. – a teraz prędko, weźmy go do najbliższego namiotu!  
-Najbliższy namiot to burdel.  
-Co za niesamowite zrządzenie losu.  
*  
Trzy dni później  
-Słyszałaś, co powiedział?  
-Nie do końca. Lasy Angrenu?  
-Tak. A poza tym w kółko to samo. Sama już nie wiem, czy to takie istotne, czy po prostu majaczy…  
-O… może sam nam zaraz powie!  
-Co?  
Głosy, całkiem znajome, dobiegały do uszu wiedźmina jak zza grubej, szczelnej kurtyny, albo zza mgły, mieszały się z tym, co zdawało mu się snem, a może po prostu nim było…?  
Gdy jednak jasne światło słoneczne, które wpadało do pomieszczenia, dotarło boleśnie do oczu Geralta, zaczął szczerze podejrzewać, że już nie śnił.   
-Geralt! – zawołał doskonale mu znany kobiecy głos. Aż nadto znany. – słyszysz mnie?  
Ciepła, zgrabna dłoń spoczęła na jego czole. Z wielkim wysiłkiem wytężył wzrok, by rozpoznać swoją siostrę i swojego przyjaciela, obojgu po swojej lewej. Leżał na czymś miękkim, w ciemnym, sporym namiocie, lecz za jakąś kotarą…  
-Widzisz? Mówiłem, że prędko się obudzi.  
-Co to… gdzie jestem? – wydusił z trudem, upewniając się, że oczy go nie mylą.  
-W najbezpieczniejszym miejscu na świecie.  
Geralt podniósł się na łokciu, by rozejrzeć się po namiocie.  
-Aha – odrzekł z ironią. – rzeczywiście.  
-Nie patrz tak na mnie. To Rissa zarządziła, by zabrać cię do najbliższego namiotu.  
-Pamiętasz w ogóle, że cię znaleźliśmy, gdy wróciłeś z wąwozu?  
-Ta… tak – odpowiadał zdezorientowany. Usiadł z trudem na łóżku, tuż obok czarodziejki. – co się stało?  
-Mgła znikła – wyjaśniła mu. – trzy dni temu.  
-Słucham? Trzy dni? Jesteście pewni?  
-Owszem – Jaskier poprawił się siedząc na dość wysokim pieńku, który zastępował mu stołek, by teraz być wprost naprzeciwko wiedźmina. – Roche zdążył wyprawić się do Kaedwen z tajemniczą misją. I wrócił.  
-A Detmold znalazł szpiegów czyhających na żołnierzy prawa, pokoju i miłości.   
-Nikt nie podsłuchuje, możesz mówić wprost – Jaskier uśmiechnął się krzywo.   
-Zgoda – Redrissa machnęła niedbale ręką. – ten żałosny kretyn oznajmił Temerczykom, że jest im wdzięczny za odnalezienie potencjalnych kretów pośród tego zdziczałego bydła za drewnianym ogrodzeniem. Zaprosił ich nawet na biesiadę.   
-Zastanawia mnie, skąd to wszystko wiesz.  
-Mam uszy, Jaskier. Nieistotne. Jak się czujesz, Geralt?  
-Cedric miał rację – odrzekł, przecierając twarz rękami. – moc mgły rozjaśniła mi nieco wspomnień.  
-Och – Redrissa uniosła brwi.  
-Co?  
-Gdy tak leżałeś nieprzytomny, zdarzały ci się fazy chronicznego majaczenia – przemówił znów bard.  
-Jakiego majaczenia?.... czego?  
-Chaotycznego pieprzenia głupot.   
Geralt przewrócił oczami.  
-I wszystko jasne.  
-Powtarzałeś „Gon, podąża, gonić ich, pomógł, Gon, ona, pomógł, już wiem, Gon.. Dziki Gon, coś tam, coś tam…”. Mniej więcej.  
-A także – wtrąciła Redrissa, widząc zniecierpliwienie rosnące na twarzy brata. – wspomniałeś coś o Lasach Angrenu.  
-Tak… - wiedźmin kiwnął głową i wbił wzrok przed siebie, jakby znów chciał zanurkować w marzeniach sennych sprzed chwili. – właśnie to sobie przypomniałem.  
-„To”? – dopytywał Jaskier z ciekawością.  
-Pamiętam, kto pomógł mi dogonić Dziki Gon.  
-Kto?  
-Letho. Zabójca Foltesta.  
-Ale… jak to?  
-Ocaliłem mu życie, a on wiedział, jak odnaleźć Dziki Gon. Nie wiem tylko… czy uratowaliśmy Yennefer.  
Redrissa westchnęła ciężko.  
-Prawdopodobnie… uratowaliście – powiedziała z wyraźnym niezadowoleniem w głosie. Geralt natychmiast spojrzał na nią przenikliwym spojrzeniem.  
-I to cię tak martwi? Nie miałem pojęcia, że nie znosiłaś jej aż tak, by czekać na jej trupa.  
-Oczywiście, że nie – obruszyła się Redrissa; usiadła teraz tak, by patrzeć bratu prosto w oczy. – nie życzę jej śmierci, wręcz przeciwnie, Geralt. To, co mi się nie spodobało, to twój tęskny głos, gdy wypowiadałeś jej imię. I nie, nie chodzi o to, że zamierzam wtrącać się w wasze sprawy, ale twoją reakcją udowodniłeś mi, że przypuszczałam słusznie.  
-To znaczy?  
-Nadal ślepo i bezgranicznie ją kochasz. A ten temat znasz już na wylot.  
-Owszem – przytaknął wiedźmin. – i właśnie dlatego kończymy go w tym momencie.  
-Tak… zdecydowanie go skończcie w tym momencie… - wtrącił Jaskier niepewnie. Redrissa nabrała głęboko powietrza i pokręciła głową, lecz przemilczała. Jej morderczy wzrok wbił się właśnie w ścianę namiotu i świdrował ją na wylot.  
-Co działo się, gdy byłem nieprzytomny?  
-O, bracie. Co tu się nie działo! Przegnałeś mgłę i wieczną bitwę upiorów, Henselt dowiedział się o spisku i chętnych jego ściętej głowy, a Detmoldowi kompletnie odwaliło.  
-Redrissa wspomniała, że jest wdzięczny Temerczykom…  
-To chyba mówi samo za siebie. Mnie to wszystko śmierdzi, ale wtrącać się nie będę.  
-Zapomniałeś tylko wspomnieć – odezwała się teraz Redrissa, odrzucając popielate włosy zaplecione w dziesiątki warkoczyków z ramienia. – że Henselt był wściekły na swojego „wiernego” psa, iż nie powiedział mu o spisku, a ten zaś, by odreagować na niższych rangą, przesłuchuje, kogo popadnie, torturuje i stawia kolejne szubienice, wszystkie w użytku. Od trzech dni.  
-Henselt zaś dopiero co wyruszył na Vergen.   
-Tak późno?  
-Nie mógł się dogadać z uprzywilejowaną szlachtą. Zmarnował sporo czasu, by dojść do jakiegokolwiek porozumienia, bo choćby nie wiem, jak chciał, nie może ich lekceważyć.  
-A ten spisek? Wiadomo, czyj to był pomysł?  
-Coś ty taki zainteresowany polityką? W czasie snu doznałeś jakiegoś objawienia?  
-Nie chce mi się żartować, Jaskier. Mów, co żeś podsłuchał.  
-Czemu zaraz podsłuchał? Mam po prostu dobre źródła.  
Geralt wypuścił ciężko powietrze i posłał mu zirytowane spojrzenie.  
-Mów – ponaglił go zniecierpliwionym głosem.  
-Detmold, czy raczej „żałosny kretyn”, jak to ujęła Rissa, aresztował Brightfelta, Kirima z Caingorn i Gunara Blekenhovea, ale to było bezcelowe.   
-Skąd wiesz?  
-Bo mam informacje, gdzie szukać prawdziwego szefa spisku.  
-Co? – Geralt i Redrissa ściągnęli brwi i ze zdumieniem wbili spojrzenia w Jaskra.  
-Co tak patrzycie? Ja też mam uszy. Zawsze uważałem, że burdel to centrum nauki języków obcych, klub dla niespełnionych samogwałcicieli i największy na świecie kocioł największych na świecie tajemnic wagi państwowej. Albo trochę mniejszej, w zależności od lokalizacji burdelu…  
-Jaskier – przerwał mu Geralt, tym samym zniecierpliwionym głosem i spojrzeniem. – do rzeczy.  
-Ojej, podsłuchałem Świszczącą Zośkę. Nie wiem, z kim tam była, ale facet powiedział coś w stylu: „szef przekaże dziś polecenia. W chacie na klifie, koło południa.”  
-Jaskier – powtórzył Geralt. Tym razem innym, poważniejszym tonem. – wiesz bardzo dużo.  
-Dzięki. Wiedziałem, że przyjemne z pożytecznym…  
-Nie – wtrącił dość ostro wiedźmin. – wiesz zbyt dużo. Jeśli Detmold się dowie…  
-Cholera jasna – bard podrapał się po skroni. – znikajmy stąd. Czym prędzej.   
-Ty musisz znikać. I to daleko.  
-Zwariowałeś? Mam was zostawić?  
-Damy sobie radę – przemówiła milcząca przez ostatnią chwilę Redrissa. – za to ty możesz zawisnąć za to wszystko, co nam przekazałeś i przemilczałeś przed Kaedwen. Ruszaj do Velen, albo lepiej Oxenfurtu czy…  
Jaskier bezsprzecznie chciał jeszcze coś powiedzieć, i to całkiem sporo, lecz napotkał ostry i dobitny wzrok Geralta.   
-Ruszaj – powtórzył krótko.  
Bard zacisnął usta i westchnął ciężko.  
-Robię to tylko dla was. Niech będzie Oxenfurt, pozdrowię naszych wspólnych znajomych… ale znajdę was, gdy będzie po wszystkim.  
-Ta. Tego się właśnie obawiam.  
*  
Ze wzniesienia niedaleko wąwozów dwójka wiedźminów obserwowała klacz niknącą w oddali i maleńką sylwetkę ich przyjaciela jadącego na grzbiecie.  
-Tak układają się wasze drogi – przemówiła Redrissa, zasłaniając oczy przed promieniami słońca, które pięło się po niebie – że choćbyście celowo wyruszyli w przeciwnych kierunkach świata i losowo wybierali kolejne cele podróży, i tak na siebie traficie.   
-Prawda. Irytująca prawda.  
-No już – szturchnęła go w bok. – pojechał. Możesz swobodnie nazywać to, co myślisz i czujesz.   
-Znowu zaczynasz?  
-Jaskier jest cholerną gadułą i lekkodusznym moczymordą. Uwielbia pakować się w największe kłopoty, ale zrobiłby dla ciebie wszystko. Nawet…   
-…wpakowałby się największe kłopoty. Tak, wiem.  
Redrissa uśmiechnęła się szeroko z sarkazmem. Obserwowała horyzont jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym spytała:  
-Idziemy? Myślę, że ten, kto miał się spotkać w tej chacie, już tam jest.   
-Zapewne. Chodźmy.  
Redrissa uniosła dłonie, lecz Geralt chwycił ją za nadgarstki.  
-O nie. Nie ma mowy.  
-Przecież nie mamy czasu do stracenia.  
-Nie. Idziemy na piechotę. A przynajmniej ja idę.  
Redrissa westchnęła z niezadowoleniem, opuszczając dłonie teatralnie.  
-Niech ci będzie.  
Geralt znał drogę do klifu. Odwiedził już tamto miejsce, podobnie, jak wiele innych zakątków wąwozów, co znacznie ułatwiło im przedostanie się na wybrzeże – dla Redrissy każda ścieżka wyglądała dokładnie tak samo i zastanawiała się długo, czy bez zaklęcia potrafiłaby rozpoznać drogę powrotną.  
-Mówiłaś, że słyszałaś, jak Detmold zaprasza Temerczyków do obozu Kaedwen – odezwał się Geralt, gdy zza wysokiej ściany wąwozu wyłoniła się polana zakończona pionową ścianą klifu, na niej zaś – mała, drewniana chata.   
-Że chciałby ich zaprosić. Jakoby pomogli w odnalezieniu pomysłodawcy spisku.  
-Coś takiego. Niby jaki mieli w tym interes?  
-Nie mam pojęcia. Dla mnie również jest to bezsensowne, ale niestety za bardzo nie znoszę durnej gęby Detmolda, by go o to pytać. Vilgerfortz może i był nieprzewidywalnym, pragmatycznym psychopatą, lecz w jego kwestii miał rację: to wypudrowany cymbał. Poza tym, cenię sobie swój neutralny status polityczny – tłumaczyła, na końcu spoglądając ukradkiem na Geralta. Nie pozostał dłużny jej ironii i przewrócił oczami. – mówię szczerze. Nie dotyczy mnie to wszystko i chcę, by tak zostało. Jestem tu tylko dla Triss. I dla ciebie.  
-Ciekawi mnie, co na to wszystko Roche.  
-Ktoś od Detmolda rozmawiał z Ves. Mówił jej, że powinna uczestniczyć w honorowaniu swojego kapitana przez ostatniego z rodu jednorożca…  
-Twoje zamiłowanie do ironii przerasta nawet mnie.   
-Zbyt wiele lat uczyłam się od ciebie.  
-I co? Że niby Roche wykonał taką robotę na Kaedwen, które ma daleko gdzieś sprawę temerską? Coś tu ewidentnie nie gra.  
Musieli przerwać rozmowę, bo byli już na tyle blisko chaty, że słyszeli dyskusję dochodzącą z jej wnętrza. Próbowali wytężyć zmysły, by rozpoznać głosy, albo chociaż wyodrębnić słowa.   
-Gdyby to było takie proste, byłbyś już co najmniej wicekrólem – usłyszeli.  
-Trzy lata temu mieliśmy pewną umowę – ty zapewniasz nam wsparcie finansowe, a my dostarczamy ci informacje i sprzeciwiamy się Detmoldowi.   
-Nie widzę problemu – odrzekł zaskakująco znajomy głos. Geralt i Redrissa spojrzeli na siebie.  
-Nie widzisz? Przypomnę ci – powiedział ktoś trzeci. – kruki wydziobują oczodoły Foltesta i Demawenda, ktoś chciał dołączyć do kolekcji królewskich głów także i łeb Henselta, więc nie wiem, czy zauważasz, że sytuacja jest, kurwa, napięta! A Detmold rozpanoszył się jak dziadowski bicz.  
-Co więc chcesz nam zaoferować? W jaki sposób korzystasz z temerskiego skarbca na dzień dzisiejszy?  
-Zapomnieliście, co się stanie, jeśli Henselt dowie się o waszej działalności.  
-To groźba, Roche? Zapominasz, z kim rozmawiasz.  
-Nie zapominam. Przez trzy dni jeździłem po wsiach Kaedwen i dowiedziałem się sporo – przede wszystkim tego, że ludzie nie znoszą Detmolda, ani jego zbirów. Szczerze liczą na to, że ktoś poderżnie też jego gardło.  
-Coś tu ewidentnie nie gra – powtórzyła Redrissa.  
-Chodźmy– zaproponował po chwili Geralt. – po co udawać, że nas nie ma?  
Redrissa kiwnęła głową i podążyła za bratem w kierunku wejścia do chaty pozbawionego drzwi.  
-Cicho! Ktoś idzie.   
Geralt bez pośpiechu wszedł do środka, Redrissa zaś zatrzymała się w progu.  
-Darujcie sobie – powiedziała. – przez ostatnie kilka minut nie mieliście pojęcia, że ktoś was podsłuchuje.  
-Co oni tu robią? – jeden ze szlachciców uniósł się na swoim siedzeniu.  
-Spokojnie – odrzekł Geralt.  
-Jak tu trafiliście?! – warknął znowu ów szlachcic.  
-Na nogach – Redrissa z irytacją spojrzała na niego. – dla odmiany.   
-Nie tak się umawialiśmy, Roche – odezwał się teraz trzeci z gości. – dlaczego oni wiedzą o spotkaniu?  
-Bardzo dobre pytanie – odrzekł mu Temerczyk i spojrzał wymownie na ich dwójkę. – też chciałbym wiedzieć.  
-Mamy swoje źródła – wyjaśnił oszczędnie Geralt. - Nieistotne.  
-Istotne – mówił dalej Vernon Roche. – skoro wy dowiedzieliście się o naszej rozmowie, inni też mogą wiedzieć.  
-Niekoniecznie. Podsłuchałem rozmowę gadatliwego wojaka ze Świszczącą Zośką.  
-Jak śmiesz, odmieńcze! – zawołał trzeci ze szlachciców oburzony. – mam żonę!  
-Aha – Redrissa uśmiechnęła się rozbawiona. – uderz w stół, a nożyce się odezwą.  
-To już bez znaczenia – odezwał się inny z magnatów. – wracamy do chorągwi, by pomóc królowi w walce. Koniec tej konspiracji.  
-Idziemy stąd, panowie – zarządził pierwszy, po czym wstał; pozostała dwójka zrobiła to samo i z uniesionymi brodami opuścili chatę; Geralt, podobnie jak Redrissa, obserwował nazmiennie ich, gdy mijając go nienaturalnie przyśpieszali kroku, i Vernona Roche’a, który odprowadzał ich wzrokiem i kręcił głową nieznacznie.   
-To ci dopiero niespodzianka – Geralt splótł ręce na piersi i posłał mu wymowne spojrzenie. – Ty? W dowództwie spisku?   
-Po przegranej kampanii Henselta trzy lata temu nastroje wśród jego ludzi były co najmniej burzliwe. Nie ufali mu, a my to wykorzystaliśmy. Każdy zna język pieniądza, do tego ukierunkowałem ich politycznie, a w zamian dostawałem wiele ciekawych informacji.  
-Po co to wszystko?  
-By nie sprzymierzyli się z Czarnymi, by Detmold nie rozpanoszył się tak, jak zrobił to teraz, i… siać ferment, ogólnie.  
-No, to zasialiście – powiedziała teraz Redrissa, wchodząc do środka chaty. – tak skutecznie, że Henselt chce was nagrodzić.  
-Że co?  
Zdumienie na twarzy Vernona Roche’a poruszyło zarówno Redrissę, jak i jej brata. Zerknęli na siebie i od razu pojęli, co takiego było w tym wszystkim nie tak.  
-A więc nie wiesz, co dzieje się w obozie?  
Posłał jej podejrzliwe spojrzenie.  
-Słyszałem o zdrajcach, lecz nie wiem kogo aresztowali – oznajmił, jednak nie zmienił spojrzenia ani wyrazu twarzy. –…ale z waszych niewerbalnych komunikatów wnioskuję, że nie wiem znacznie więcej, niż mi się zdaje. Za co Henselt miałby nas nagradzać?  
Gdy wypowiedział to pytanie na głos, wszyscy troje nagle zrozumieli, o co tak naprawdę chodziło.  
-To ty powinieneś wiedzieć – rzuciła Redrissa, bynajmniej nie mając ochoty na żarty. – prawdopodobnie właśnie jesteś u króla, który podejmuje cię z honorami za pomoc w odnalezieniu szefów spisku.  
-Czy Henselt nie ruszył już na Vergen ze swoim wojskiem?  
-Być może. A więc pewnie byłeś u niego już jakiś czas temu.  
-Jeśli byłem – kapitan Niebieskich Pasów natychmiast wstał od drewnianego stołu. – to mamy bardzo mało czasu. A właściwie nie mamy go w ogóle.   
-Wracajmy do obozu – powiedział Geralt. Zaraz potem cała trójka ruszyła biegiem drogą powrotną przez wąwozy.  
*  
Rzeczywiście – Temerski obóz był zupełnie pusty, a wokół panowała cisza. Niepokojąca i bardzo nienaturalna.   
-Gdzie… gdzie są wszyscy? – Vernon Roche rozglądał się po błękitnych namiotach, ciężko stwierdzić, czy bardziej z niepokojem, czy złością. – co to ma znaczyć?  
Geralt i Redrissa badali uważnie otoczenie, lecz sami również nie rozumieli, co znowu ich zaskoczy. Czarodziejka natychmiast przypomniała sobie, dlaczego tak nie znosi polityki, może nawet bardziej, niż jej brat. A przynajmniej tej kontynentalnej.  
-Wygląda na to, że miałaś rację – stwierdził Geralt, obserwując ścieżkę do obozu. – Detmold rzeczywiście musiał tu być lub przysłać któregoś ze swoich ludzi.  
-Detmold? – Temerczyk natychmiast spojrzał na wiedźmina zdziwiony. – niby po co?  
-Zapewne z tego samego powodu, z którego ty „odwiedziłeś” Henselta – wnioskowała Redrissa, żałując, że nie podsłuchała większej części rozmowy Ves z kondotierem Detmolda.   
-Nie powinienem był się stąd ruszać… - powiedział z niekrytą złością w oczach. Kilka sekund później okazało się, że mogły to być jego ostatnie słowa; gdyby nie dwójka wyszkolonych wiedźminów z nadludzko wyostrzonymi zmysłami, bełt kuszy, który pojawił się znikąd, przeszyłby żołnierza na wylot – na szczęście Redrissa, nie tylko wiedźminka, ale także czarodziejka, usłyszała wyraźnie wystrzał bełtu i świst, z jakim ciął powietrze; przez to zdążyła go zatrzymać prostym zaklęciem kilka centymetrów od jego tętnicy. Nim napastnicy, których pojawiło się trzech, jak i ich niedoszła ofiara zdążyli się zorientować, co się stało, Geralt odnalazł błyskawiczną drogę do jednego z nich, jak się okazało, kaedweńskiego żołnierza. Ten zdążył wyjąć broń, lecz nie zdołał uniknąć potężnego ciosu wiedźmina i prędko stracił broń z ręki. Drugi z nich upadł równie szybko od ciosu prosto w pierś temerskim ostrzem; trzeci usiłował ratować się ucieczką, lecz niebieski, magiczny, lśniący pęt ścisnął mu nogi i zaciągnął prosto pod nogi Redrissy. Kinetycznym uderzeniem obróciła go na plecy i uklękła, przygniatając żołnierza do ziemi niewidzialną siłą.  
-Nie mam czasu, więc zapytam tylko raz – powiedziała, patrząc prosto w oczy zdezorientowanego żołnierza. – gdzie temerskie wojsko?  
-Nie wiem! – jęknął; Redrissa spięła mięśnie ramienia i rozciągnęła palce – jej dłoń zalśniła znów niebieskim iskierkami, a żołnierz wrzasnął gwałtownie i boleśnie.   
-Zastanów się. Byle szybko.   
-Ale wykonywałem tylko rozkaz!  
-Wiemy, baranie, pytam o jego treść.  
-Czarodziej… czarodziej kazał ich zaprosić! Zaprosić na ucztę w podzięce…  
-W podzięce? – powtórzył Vernon Roche. – w podzięce za co?  
-Za pomoc… w złamaniu spisku… puść mnie!  
-Gdzie są?  
-W obozowej kantynie! Ale wszyscy pojechali na Vergen, nie ma tam żywej duszy!  
Trójka towarzyszy spojrzała na siebie.  
-Oby to nie była prawda – Temerczyk nabrał głośno powietrza. – chodźcie. Prędko.   
Redrissa spojrzała na żołnierza.  
-W Temerii nie bierzecie jeńców, gdy nie ma na to czasu?  
-Jak sama powiedziałaś – nie ma czasu.  
-Nie! – krzyknął żołnierz. – nie zabijajcie mnie! Powiedziałem wam wszystko!  
-Co więc cię powstrzyma, byś nie zrobił tego samego po drugiej stronie?  
-Ucieknę stąd, ucieknę i nigdy nie wejdę wam w drogę!  
Redrissa spojrzała na Geralta wymownie. Oboje znali na wylot podobne dylematy, lecz czas rzeczywiście ich naglił.  
-Zdecydowanie nie wejdziesz – powiedziała, po czym uniosła ręce do góry. – Filleve reimmhera!  
Powietrze wokół Kaedweńczyka zawirowało; nagle oczy wszystkich oślepił gwałtowny blask, równie silny, co krótki. Sekundę później nie było po nim śladu.  
-Co z nim zrobiłaś? – spytał Geralt zdezorientowany.   
-Pomogłam mu w dezercji.  
-Czyżby? – uniósł brwi i spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie.   
-Zapewne jest teraz gdzieś w okolicy Dol Blathanna. Nie dramatyzuj.   
Licząc w duchu każdą sekundę, pobiegli do obozu.


	7. Rozdział 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -

W mieście panował chaos – Vergen, jakie pamiętała Redrissa sprzed lat nie miało nic wspólnego z Vergen, jakie miała przed oczami.  
Dom Filippy Eilhart, gdzie prawdopodobnie podziewała się także Sheala de Tancarville, nie leżał daleko, jednak ją, jej brata i nowego towarzysza, jakim stał się Vernon Roche, dzieliło od niego kilkaset metrów płonących budynków, zwalonych mostów i dachów oraz kilka oddziałów Kaedweńczyków walczących z krasnoludami czy nawet Wiewiórkami. Z trudem unikali walki, a nie mieli czasu, by ratować każdego, kto wydawał im się dość znajomy lub sprzymierzony z Zoltanem Chivayem – jego zaś spotkali tuż u podnóża góry, jaką pokonali starymi korytarzami typowej mahakamskiej sztolni i kopalni.  
Sam dom, gdy już do niego dotarli, wydawał się dziwnie, zbyt dziwnie osamotniony.  
-Czyżbyśmy się spóźnili? – spytała Redrissa, obserwując uważnie dom. Geralt zamierzał coś odrzec, lecz przerwał mu jego medalion cechowy – w tym samym momencie, co jego siostra, chwycił go w ręce, czując gwałtowne drżenie.  
-Nie. Ale zapewne zaraz będziemy – odpowiedział, składając dłoń w Znak Aard i otwierając drzwi do drewnianego, dwupiętrowego domu przylegającego do skalnej ściany – zawiasy zatrzeszczały głośno, nie wytrzymując siły uderzenia kinetycznego. Wbiegli do środka sporego, praktycznie i estetycznie urządzonego pokoju, widząc, jak czarodziejka, którą ścigali, wchodzi do portalu.  
-Niech cię szlag, Sheala! – krzyknęła Redrissa, unosząc dłonie, by zamknąć jej przejście, było jednak za późno – Sheala de Tancarville zniknęła już w jasnym wirze, a zaklęcie Redrissy mogło ją co najwyżej poturbować podczas podróży. Odzyskana energia wróciła do wiedźminki ze zdwojoną siłą, gwałtownie odrzucając ją do tyłu; Geralt i Vernon Roche zdołali ją złapać w ostatniej chwili, uchroniwszy przed zderzeniem ze ścianą, sami jednak ledwie ustali na nogach – o kilka sekund za późno.  
-Z pewnością zbierała się w pośpiechu – stwierdził Temerczyk, pomagając jej stanąć pewnie na nogi. – być może pozostawiła jakieś ślady.  
-Nie sądzę. Ona i Filippa bardzo troszczą się o to, żeby nikt spoza ich elitarnego zgromadzenia wzajemnej adoracji nie posiadł informacji ani czegokolwiek, co do nich należy.  
-Nie mamy lepszej alternatywy – skomentował Geralt, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. – póki co.  
Redrissa uśmiechnęła się krzywo.  
-Póki co.  
-Nie zapominaj, że wiemy, dokąd się udała. Jest spora szansa, że sprawimy jej niespodziankę.  
-Spodziewam się raczej, że obie biorą pod uwagę taką ewentualność. Pytanie tylko, czy Sheala zdążyła mnie rozpoznać.  
-O ile nie wiedziała o twojej obecności tutaj wcześniej.  
-Od kogo mogłaby wiedzieć? Pozostawałam w temerskim obozie.  
-I miałaś tam status incognito – odezwał się milczący dotąd dowódca Niebieskich Pasów. – a Detmold był zbyt zajęty mordowaniem i torturowaniem, by cię wywęszyć. Henselt też nie miał powodów o tobie wspominać.  
Cała trójka powściągliwym krokiem przemierzała pokój, na pierwszy rzut oka pozostawiony w nienagannym, minimalistycznym porządku. Ciężko było ocenić, czego tak naprawdę powinni szukać, skoro nie wiedzieli, co zamierzały ani robiły obie czarodziejki; bardzo szybko okazało się jednak, że nie będą mieli czasu, by to zbadać. Geralt, zaraz za nim Redrissa, a na końcu i Vernon Roche usłyszeli ciężkie, metaliczne kroki pośpiesznie zbliżające się do chaty Filippy. Unieśli głowy i wbili wyczekujące spojrzenia na drzwi, ostrożnie sięgając po swoje bronie.  
Drzwi otworzyły się skrzypliwie, a do środka pewnym krokiem wszedł król Henselt. Bynajmniej nie sam.  
Każde z nich uśmiechnęło się na swój sarkastyczny sposób.  
-Nieco się spóźniłeś, królu – Geralt obrócił w palcach miecz, trzymając rękojeść lekko, jakby ważył tyle, co piórko.  
-Wygląda na to, że wy również – Henselt posłał mu triumfalne spojrzenie. – chyba, że pomogliście im w ucieczce. Tak, czy inaczej – mówcie natychmiast, gdzie czarodziejki, bo…  
-Bo co? – przerwał mu teraz Vernon Roche, nie przejmował się już etykietą dworską, ani trochę. – i tak twoi ludzie zaraz się na nas rzucą.  
-A jednak nie jesteś aż tak głupi. Ale nie schlebiaj sobie. – Henselt zaśmiał się krótko, a potem spojrzał na swoich gwardzistów. - Nie pozwólcie im wyjść stąd żywo.  
Cofnęli się o krok w kierunku środka pokoju, stojąc plecami do siebie. Redrissa zacisnęła zęby, czując, jak żądza mordu buzuje w jej żyłach popędzana przez adrenalinę. Spięła mięśnie i rozciągnęła palce dłoni, które zalśniły błękitnym blaskiem.  
-Przodem – powiedziała do Geralta, który niemal sekundę później rzucił się w błyskawicznym ataku na gwardzistę najbliżej niego.  
Przeciwników było dziesięciu – w tym czterech stojących na uboczu, czekających na swoją ewentualną kolej. Z początku zdawali się rozbawieni i usatysfakcjonowani swoją przewagą, lecz z każdą chwilą, w której ich towarzysze tracili miecze z rąk, kończyny lub litry krwi po jednym, celnym cięciu w szyję, uchodziła z nich pewność siebie.  
-Nie pozwólcie im na przewagę! Nie chcę widzieć ich żywych nigdy więcej! – krzyknął rozwścieczony, albo raczej głęboko zawiedziony Henselt, ujrzawszy, jak połowa z jego gwardzistów leży martwo na ziemi. Do walki włączyli się ostatni żołnierze. Wyjęli topory, bezsprzecznie skradzione z którejś z kuźni i rozeszli się, by okrążyć trójkę zdrajców, lecz mało skutecznie – czarodziejka rzuciła błękitnym, iskrzącym się sznurem w kierunku pierwszego, który owinął się wokół jego nóg niczym wąż, pociągnęła, zaciskając pęt i cisnęła nim o ziemię. W tym samym czasie Vernon Roche przebił Kaedweńczyka mieczem na wylot. Geralt złożył palce w Znak Aard, wgniatając dwóch innych w przeciwległą ścianę; zanim zdążyli się zorientować, co się właśnie stało, jednym ruchem ściął głowę zataczającemu się gwardziście, obrócił się wokół własnej osi i siłą rozpędu rozpłatał brzuch przedostatniemu. Następnie podniósł głowę, by zlokalizować ostatniego z napastników; spojrzał za siebie, gdzie znikąd pojawiła się ostatnia kaedweńska sylwetka, która brała właśnie rozmachu do wykonania płaskiego, zabójczego cięcia długim sztyletem.  
Wiedźmin nabrał powietrza. Czas nagle zwolnił; słyszał szum krwi żołnierza, pompowanej w przeraźliwie szybkim tempie, słyszał jego ciężki oddech i widział złość mieszaną ze strachem w jego oczach. Obserwował ruch jego mięśni, całego ramienia, które przecinało sztyletem powietrze, by spotkać jego szyję. Trwało to niecałą sekundę, a zdawałoby się, jakby to była wieczność, która zadecyduje o jego dalszym losie.  
Wiedźmin szarpnął miecz do góry pionowo, zastanawiając się, o ile spóźniony mógł być jego defensywny ruch. Zacisnął palce na rękojeści miecza, szykując się na sparowanie uderzenia, gdy powietrze „zazgrzytało” piskliwie. Ręka żołnierza natychmiast znieruchomiała, jakby gwałtownie spowolniona. Geralt spojrzał na swoją siostrę, która klęczała na jednym kolanie z ramieniem wyciągniętym ku niemu, siłując się z gwardzistą. Wyglądało to tak, jakby rzeczywiście ciągnęła go za ramię, bo zacisnęła zęby i warknęła z zawziętą złością, zwieszając na niewidzialnej linie ciężar ciała.  
Wiedźmin, nie czekając ani chwili dłużej, odepchnął od siebie żołnierza; Nagle zwolniona siła magicznego uchwytu odrzuciła Redrissę na plecy, wyciskając z jej płuc powietrze. Gdy tamten upadł, Geralt zatopił w nim miecz.  
Henselt zaśmiał się głośno.  
-No proszę – powiedział. – robi się co raz ciekawiej.  
-To koniec – ostrzegł go Geralt, unosząc dłoń do Znaku, lecz ostatni z rodu Jednorożca nie zamierzał złożyć broni. Ani trochę. Sięgnął po własny miecz i, robiąc krok w kierunku oszołomionej wciąż Redrissy i przycisnął koniec klingi do jej gardła, zmuszając ją, by wciąż leżała na ziemi. Czarodziejka jęknęła cicho.  
-Zapewne masz rację – skomentował lekkim głosem. – nie wiemy jeszcze jedynie, czyj koniec.  
W sercu Geralta zapłonął strach, lecz jego twarz ani drgnęła. Mierzył króla ostrym wzrokiem, kątem oka obserwując Vernona Roche’a. zorientował się właśnie, że nie znał go na tyle, by być pewnym, jak teraz postąpi. Nie wątpił w to, że wciąż ich wspólnym wrogiem był władca Kaedwen – zastanawiał się jedynie, jak wiele był w stanie zrobić i poświęcić Temerczyk, którego oddział bezlitośnie zamordowano co do ostatniego żołnierza.  
-Zostaw ją – powiedział Geralt. – ta sprawa jej nie dotyczy.  
-Być może nie dotyczyła. Ale dobrodusznie postanowiła cię wspierać, również zabijała moich ludzi. Zrobi wszystko, co zamierzasz zrobić i ty, więc nie mówisz prawdy oznajmiając, że jest niewinna. Ani kroku, albo zrobię jej drugi uśmiech na szyi.  
Nie zdążysz go zabić. Zabierz mu miecz.  
Redrissa gorączkowo modliła się do wszystkich bogów, jakich sobie przypominała, by Geralt słuchał tego, co powtarza mu w myślach. Zwykle był odporny na to zaklęcie, bardzo nie lubił czyjejś obecności we własnej głowie, teraz jednak, gdy posyłała mu kolejne, bardzo wymowne spojrzenie…  
Mów. Mów do niego, odciągnij uwagę.  
–Ta wojna jest i tak przegrana – zarzucił mu Geralt, nie patrząc na siostrę.  
-Bzdura. Vergen jest moje. Dolina Marchii stanie się częścią Kaedwen. A wy nie odważycie się mnie powstrzymać.  
-Łatwo jest stroszyć piórka, gdy ma się przed sobą leżącą, obezwładnioną ofiarę – wtrącił teraz kapitan Niebieskich Pasów. Redrissa odetchnęła w duchu.  
-A do tego tak kuszącą. Geralt, dlaczego w ogóle nie chwalisz się tak piękną i utalentowaną siostrą? Może od razu powinienem był kazać moim ludziom, by ją oszczędzili.  
-Naprawdę chcesz, by to były twoje ostatnie słowa? – mówił wiedźmin, obserwując miecz w ręku Henselta. – może chociaż jakiś szybki trybut dla tych, których wysłałeś na przegraną walkę?  
-Nie będzie tu żadnej przegranej, wiedźminie. Imponuje mi twoja naiwna wiara w swoją nieistniejącą siłę przetargową – odrzekł z rozbawieniem, dociskając miecz do szyi Redrissy; czarodziejka zakrztusiła się, czując stal na jabłku Adama.  
-Wiesz, co cię czeka – ciągnął dalej Vernon Roche.  
-Powiedział temerski kogucik w niebieskie paski. Twoje siły zostały nieco przerzedzone, o ile się nie mylę. Co mi zrobisz?  
Niech mówi. Niech nie przestaje mówić.  
-Nie doceniasz mnie, jeśli sądzisz, że korona na głowie mnie odstraszy. W tym domu nic nie znaczy. Albo i mniej, niż nic.  
-Jesteś śmieszny. Beze mnie Północ nie przetrwa, twoja rozdarta i pogrążona w chaosie Temeria również. Wiecie, dlaczego tak się śpieszyłem z bitwą? Wiecie? By zdążyć przed Loc Muinne.  
Geralt, siląc się na zupełnie naturalną mowę ciała, skrzyżował ramiona na piersi. Nie przestawał jednak zerkać w oczy siostry.  
-Co niby ma stać się w Loc Muinne? – spytał lekceważąco, mając słabą nadzieję, że Henselt rzeczywiście zatraci się w swojej szaleńczej pogoni za zwycięstwem w tej wojnie.  
-Nowy porządek świata. Przybędą wszyscy władcy i książęta Północy.  
-A czarodzieje?  
-To oni to wymyślili, wiedźminie. Chcą odbudować Radę i Kapitułę, swoją pozycję w społeczeństwie, takie tam bzdury. Ale wykiwałem ich. Dobrze o tym wiecie i oni też będą o tym wiedzieć.  
To go boli, Geralt. Niech mówi.  
-Wykiwałeś? Sądzisz, że Radowid nie dowie się, jak zaplanowałeś zagrywać?  
-To ja mam przewagę. Ten narwany dzieciak może robić, co chce, ale to ja będę dyktować traktaty. Te ziemie – tu, zupełnie niespodziewanie i zastraszająco naiwnie uniósł dłoń, by zakreślić ręką linię horyzontu. – są moje!  
Teraz!  
Nie minęła nawet sekunda, gdy wiedźmini wymienili spojrzenia, jasne i jednoznaczne – jednym, błyskawicznym ruchem dłoni Geralt odepchnął króla silnym uderzeniem kinetycznym, celując w dłoń trzymającą miecz. Broń odleciała na bok z hałasem, Henselt zaś ciężko upadł na drewnianą podłogę dwa metry dalej. Redrissa zerwała się na nogi i wykrzyczała zaklęcie, które przygniotło władcę do podłogi.  
-Nie zabijecie mnie – powiedział znowu Henselt, tym razem z wyraźnym trudem i ograniczonym oddechem. Nie wydawał się jednak przerażony w obliczu śmierci – nie odważycie się. Jestem ostatnim z królów Północy, z którym Czarni będą się liczyć.  
-Zabiłeś moich ludzi – usłyszał wreszcie od Vernona Roche’a, który powolnym krokiem zbliżył się do niego.  
-Oczywiście, że tak. A wy co robicie ze szpiegami w Temerii? Obsypujecie ich złotem i oblewacie winem?  
-Nie byli szpiegami. Nie mieli nic wspólnego ze spiskiem.  
-A słyszałeś kiedyś, że gdzie drwa rąbią, tam wióry lecą? Cóż, powyżywaj się jeszcze, o ile ci to w jakiś sposób służy. Tylko niech czarodziejka da mi wreszcie wstać.  
-A wy co robicie z jeńcami w Kaedwen? Ściskacie dłonie, dajecie mapę do celi i czekacie, aż grzecznie tam pójdą?  
-A więc jestem waszym jeńcem?  
-Nie – odpowiedział dość ostro Vernon Roche. – jesteś mordercą czekającym na swój wyrok. Twoja podłość sięga chmur.  
-Podłość? Powiedziałbyś to samo Foltestowi, który uczyniłby Temerię najsilniejszą w swojej historii? Nie. Ty byś mu pomógł, dopuszczając się gorszych czynów, niż ja. Bo wtedy pamiętałbyś doskonale, czym jest dobro kraju. Tylko teraz zwycięstwo nazywasz podłością, a walkę z wrogiem – morderstwem. Wiedźminie, wyjaśnij swojej siostrze, że trzyma na ziemi króla Kaedwen, który zaprowadzi tu nowy porządek, a nie pierwszego lepszego wieśniaka. I przestańcie udawać groźnych.  
Geralt przechylił głowę.  
-Mordowanie i gwałcenie to jest element twojego nowego porządku?  
Henselt nie zmieszał się ani odrobinę.  
-Każda dziewka marzy, by król choćby na nią spojrzał, nie mówiąc o wychędożeniu.  
Redrissa zobaczyła kątem oka, jak Vernon Roche zaciska pięść.  
-A Ves? – zapytał, w myślach już mordując Henselta.  
-O proszę, poskarżyła ci się? A sądziłem, że jej się podobało – wiesz, jak mówią: im głośniej piszczy, tym lepiej ci idzie.  
Redrissa ścisnęła palce, czego król najwyraźniej się nie spodziewał – krzyknął, jakby gwałtownie zdzielony prosto w brzuch.  
-Wiesz, wasza wysokość, dlaczego mam tak cholerną alergię na królów i władców? – wycedziła przez zęby, mając ewidentnie dość milczenia i arogancji Henselta. Podeszła do niego, stukając głośno obcasami i uklękła obok niego. – bo zdaje im się, że korona na ich głowie czyni ich nadludźmi. Bezkarnymi i nietykalnymi. W namiocie może i miałeś oddział, który miał bronić twojego tyłka, ale tu jesteś tylko człowiekiem. Uważasz się za zbawcę Północy, ale to bzdura. Nie byłbyś królem, gdyby nie twoja matka i twój ojciec, którzy cię spłodzili, ani położna, która odcięła ci pępowinę. Żadnej zasługi, ale za to przerośnięte ego, mniemanie o kobietach, jakiego nie znoszę i cholernie zła decyzja, by mi grozić.  
-Chcesz, bym się ciebie bał, mutantko?  
-Nie masz pojęcia, co robiłam z takimi, jak ty – odrzekła, nagle wstając. Spojrzała wymownie na Geralta.  
-Jestem Henselt z Aard Carraigh, ostatni z Rodu Jednorożca. Nie będę was błagać o litość.  
-Mnie nie musisz – powiedział spokojnie Geralt. – ale ją powinieneś. A jego – tu kiwnął głową w stronę Roche’a – być może nawet bardziej. Zaczekam na zewnątrz.  
Redrissa uniosła głowę i spojrzała na brata z kolejną jasną odpowiedzią. Następnie zwróciła się do Temerczyka.  
-Nie odbiorę ci tej przyjemności.  
*  
Królowie i książęta, władcy, posłowie i hrabiowie przybyli do Loc Muinne w celach pokojowych, z zamiarem zbudowania jak najsilniejszej więzi łączącej Północ przed najeźdźcą z południa, trudno więc byłoby wyjaśnić przypadkowym gościom pradawnego miasta, skąd i po co stacjonowało tam tyle oddziałów wojsk każdego godła. Pośród zaproszonych było to dość jasne, a między nimi – ostrożnie omijane i niewypowiadane.  
Redrissa, jej brat i Vernon Roche podążali do Loc Muinne, choć niekoniecznie w tym samym celu. Być może, gdyby mieli więcej czasu, byliby w stanie pomóc sobie nawzajem, lecz było go bardzo mało – a nikt nie wiedział tak naprawdę, ile.  
Wiedźminom, którzy tak bardzo cenili sobie neutralność polityczną, było znacznie trudniej. O ich obecności dowiedzieli się hrabiowie Temerii, żądający należnej im władzy w obliczu bezkrólewia, Radowid, syn Vizimira i król Redanii, a także – co tylko skracało i tak ograniczone zasoby czasu – posłowie Nilfgaardu. Oprawcy przetrzymujący Triss; to zapewne jedna z dwóch najważniejszych rzeczy, jakie zdołała ustalić trójka towarzyszy po dotarciu do ruin elfiego miasta.  
Drugą było odkrycie, że dwóch najsilniejszych hrabiów Temerskich wcale nie miało w interesie dobra i bezpieczeństwa królewskiej krwi Foltesta. Kimbolt zamierzał pozbyć się jego dziedziców, a więc Bussy’ego i jego siostry Anais, wynajmując płatnych zabójców. Jego znienawidzony rówieśnik, hrabia Maravel, miał zamiar oddać jedyną kartę przetargową Temerii największemu wrogowi całej Północy. Choć nie było to łatwe i uniemożliwiło wiedźminom stronienie od polityki, musieli znaleźć dowody, by ich oskarżyć.  
Jak się okazało, ośmioletnia córka króla Foltesta wciąż żyła, przetrzymywana przez pochłoniętego zasięgiem swojej władzy Detmolda, gardzącego zarówno Kaedwen, Temerią, jak i wszystkimi, którzy naiwnie zjechali się do Loc Muinne w imię pokoju i nowego ładu.  
Geralt i Redrissa szli właśnie powoli wielkim okrągłym placem otoczonym zniszczonymi, połowicznie zawalonymi kolumnami, które mimo zniszczeń wciąż prezentowały się imponująco – podobnie, jak wszystkie pozostałości po elfich rasach. Mijali ich ludzie wielu narodowości, choć ciężko było tu odnaleźć jakąkolwiek inną rasę. Niektórzy dyskutowali po cichu, inni mijali się ze sztucznym uśmiechem, inni obracali w żart zagrożenia polityczne, jakie wisiały nad Loc Muinne.  
-To naprawdę szkoda, że Natalis ma tak ograniczone pole działania – stwierdziła Redrissa, obserwując z daleka Interrexa temerskiego. Dyskutował jeszcze o czymś z ludźmi hrabiego Kimbolta, któremu z kolei darował zdradę w zamian za całkowite posłuszeństwo. – pomógłby Temerii znacznie bardziej niż ktokolwiek, kto ma obecnie taką możliwość.  
-Głęboka refleksja jak na zwolenniczkę neutralności – odrzekł z ironicznym uśmiechem Geralt.  
-Jak sam powiedziałeś: to tylko refleksja. Uważasz, że niesłuszna?  
-Nie uważam. Ale choćbym bardzo chciał, nie dotyczy mnie.  
-Nie wiem, czy masz rację – Redrissa zatrzymała się i spojrzała prosto w jego złote oczy. – ostatnie miesiące spędziłeś na dworze Foltesta, całkiem nieźle ustawiony, u boku Triss, jeszcze lepiej usytuowanej od ciebie. Nie czujesz żadnej więzi z tym, co po nim zostało?  
-Chcesz usłyszeć, że tak?  
-Nie – pokręciła głową z urazą. – jestem tylko ciekawa. po prostu odpowiedz. Szczerze.  
Geralt westchnął głęboko i ciężko.  
-Nie jestem Temerczykiem. Ale szanowałem Foltesta i cieszyło mnie, że odwzajemniał mój szacunek. Jak dotąd bynajmniej nie czuję się niewdzięczny wobec jego zaufania. Robiłem, co mogłem, by nie postąpić niewdzięcznie.  
-Wiem. Masz rację.  
-A więc o co chodzi?  
Redrissa ściągnęła brwi.  
-To znaczy?  
-Wiesz dobrze.  
Spojrzała na niego spod długich, ciemnych rzęs i tym razem to ona westchnęła, zwieszając ręce na biodrach.  
-Rissa. Wiesz, że Triss potrzebuje pomocy. To dla niej tu jesteś i dla niej jestem ja.  
-Oczywiście, że tak – odrzekła z jadowitym sykiem. – ale ustaliliśmy już, że nie możemy iść do Shilarda we dwoje. Nie uda ci się go obezwładnić z zaskoczenia, bo odwdzięczą się tym samym, dwimerytowymi kajdankami na moich nadgarstkach. To z kolei oznacza, że drugie z nas pozostanie bezrobotne aż do rozpoczęcia obrad, przed którymi zamierzamy zdążyć. A Detmolda również trzeba dopaść.  
-Nie przeczę. Ale mimo, że jest nieudolną łajzą, potrafi to i owo. Będzie niebezpieczny.  
-Bardziej, niż cały oddział Shilarda, na który się natkniemy w obozie Nilfgaardu? – mówiła, już nieco łagodniejszym głosem. Geralt wbił wzrok gdzieś przed siebie. – musimy działać. Oboje.  
-Nie wymagaj ode mnie entuzjazmu.  
-Nie wymagam – położyła dłonie na jego ramionach, a następnie zajrzała prosto w jego oczy. – idź. Ratuj ją. Wiesz wszystko, czego potrzebujesz.  
Mimo niepokoju, jaki odczuwał, pewna myśl, jaka przemknęła przez jego umysł, rozbawiła go.  
-To chyba najodpowiedniejszy podział – skomentował krótko. Redrissa ściągnęła brwi, nieco skonsternowana.  
-Tak?  
-Pośpieszmy się. Zarówno Shilard, jak i Detmold, wybierają się na obrady, na co nie możemy im pozwolić.  
-Geralt – jego siostra chwyciła go za nadgarstek i posłała mu kolejne, znaczące spojrzenie. Bardzo rzadko jej się to zdarzało, co nie umknęło jego uwadze i wnioskom. – do czego zmierzałeś?  
Miał ogromną ochotę uśmiechnąć się szeroko, lecz nie zrobił tego. Ciekawość Redrissy tylko potwierdziła jego podejrzenia i przeczucia. Nie wiedział tylko, czy powinny go martwić i dlaczego wcale nie martwiły.  
-Do niczego. Bezpieczniej będzie, jeśli załatwisz tego drania jego własną bronią.  
-Czyżby?  
Przechylił lekko głowę. W blasku zachodzącego słońca, którego promienie oświetlały plac między starymi kolumnami, jej jasna twarz wydawała się bardzo łagodna, pełna ciepła i delikatnego, osobliwego piękna, zupełnie niepasującego do wiedźmińskiego, wyzutego z uczuć i subtelności świata. W jednym momencie stało się dla niego jasne, że nie sposób tego nie dostrzec.  
-Geralt? – ponaglała. Teraz już był niemal pewien swoich przeczuć.  
-Dociekasz nieznaczących szczegółów.  
-Nieprawda. Znam to spojrzenie i tę minę.  
-Powiedzmy – zaczął oszczędnie. – że ty idziesz zetrzeć Detmolda z powierzchni ziemi. Ja zrobię to samo z każdym Czarnym, jaki stanie mi na drodze. Tak naprawdę jednak nasze prawdziwe cele są bardzo podobne.  
Zanim zdążyła cokolwiek dodać, rzucił:  
-Wróćcie cali i zdrowi.  
A następnie odszedł w kierunku obozu Nilfgaardu. Redrissa odprowadziła go wzrokiem, aż zniknął z placu, badając przenikliwie jego słowa. Nie była pewna, czy je rozumiała, być może w głębi. Lecz absolutnie tego przed sobą nie przyznawała.  
Nie chcąc tracić cennego czasu, udała się w przeciwnym kierunku, gdzie trafiła na zejście do kanałów pod Loc Muinne. Jej medalion zawibrował na jej klatce piersiowej, w smukłym dekolcie, gdy zanurzyła się w półmroku i zlokalizowała sylwetkę Vernona Roche’a.  
-Nie ma siły, która odciągnie zakochanego wilka od jego postanowień – przywitał ją, opierając się o ścianę tunelu.  
-Zapewniam cię, że nienawiścią do Detmolda dzielimy się z Geraltem po równo. A może nawet ja zgarniam jej więcej.  
-W to zupełnie nie wątpię. Ruszamy?  
Redrissa sięgnęła do małej torby skórzanej, przypiętej rzemieniem wokół pasa i wyjęła niewielką fiolkę.  
-Tak. Jeśli dasz mi chwilę– oznajmiła, po czym wyciągnęła korek zębami i wypluła na bok. Jednym, głębokim łykiem wypiła cały eliksir, który spłynął do gardła, łaskocząc przełyk. Zacisnęła zęby, czując, jak zbliża się gwałtowne, charakterystyczne pieczenie, wywołane esencją wody w eliksirze. Jęknęła bezdźwięcznie i zamknęła mocno oczy, czekając, aż szaleńcze palenie ustanie. Zaraz potem podniosła głowę, a jej oczy zalśniły w półmroku złotym kolorem. – chodźmy.  
Vernon Roche obserwował ją jeszcze przez chwilę z nieodgadnioną miną. Przez sekundę miała wrażenie, że to swego rodzaju zaintrygowanie, co było całkowicie absurdalne – w byciu mutantem nie odnajdowała niczego godnego zainteresowania. Nie dostrzegała też z drugiej strony odrazy ani zgrozy – zapewne widział w życiu gorsze rzeczy, niż działanie dość lekkiego eliksiru i blade, kocie oczy. Uśmiechnął się lekko, po czym ruszył przed siebie; po kilku sekundach podążyła za nim, jednak przedtem medalion znów zawibrował – było to tak rzeczywiste, że aż chwyciła go w palce, by uświadomić sobie, że spoczywał spokojnie w zwężeniu dekoltu nieco powyżej piersi. Ani teraz, ani przy zejściu do tunelu medalion nie był tym, co zadrżało.  
*  
Tunel teoretycznie nie był dostępny dla ludzi z zewnątrz – kraty i dwójka strażników oddzielały kanalizację Loc Muinne od zejścia z placu, lecz proste zaklęcie, które zamieniło strażników w szmaciane lalki w rękach Redrissy, prędko rozwiązały problem.  
-Nie powiedziałaś, co stało się z Brygidą – usłyszała Redrissa tuż za sobą. Nie przestając obserwować magicznego światła w swojej dłoni, które rozjaśniało drogę kanałem, odrzekła:  
-Odpłynęła, choć niestety sama. Nilfgaardczycy dowiedzieli się o jej planie, ale niestety nie umiem powiedzieć ci, skąd – wyjaśniła. – z tego, co mówił Geralt, miała cię porządnie dosyć.  
-Być może. Miała zadania do wykonania, ja również. Nikt nie powiedział, że musiały się jej podobać.  
-Nie one jej się nie podobały – tu Redrissa spojrzała na niego z lekkim, rozbawionym uśmiechem.  
-Nie pierwszy raz to słyszę.  
Spojrzała znów przed siebie i uśmiechnęła się szerzej.  
-Nie mam wrażenia, żeby ci to szczególnie przeszkadzało.  
-Nie przeszkadza. Jak dotąd obchodziło mnie tylko to, co sądzi o mnie mój król, mój kraj i moi ludzie. Żadnej z tych rzeczy już nie ma.  
Nie odpowiedziała, przynajmniej nie od razu. Zastanawiała się nad tonem jego głosu, który zdawał się jej zaskakująco obojętny, choć jej wyczulony słuch odnalazł nieznaczny żal, albo może smutek. Głęboko, solidnie ukryty przed resztą świata.  
-Tak czy inaczej – powiedziała, by zapomnieć o tamtym temacie. – wycieczka z Brygidą okazała się owocniejsza, niż się spodziewaliśmy.  
-Czyżby?  
-A żebyś wiedział.  
-Zamieniam się w słuch.  
-Baron Kimbolt zamierzał pozbyć się królewskich dzieci, opłaciwszy zabójców. A żeby było ciekawiej, na ich powóz napadli ludzie Maravela. Mieli zabrać Bussy’ego i Anais, by oddać ich Nilfgaardczykom. Niestety, Bussy nie trafił w niczyje ręce.  
-Co takiego? – Temerczyk aż zatrzymał się w półkroku. - To nawet nie jest zdrada stanu. Banda sukinsynów, nie wiem, który z nich jest gorszy.  
-Nie przeczę. Temeria to w tej chwili umierający pacjent, wokół którego krążą sępy przebrane za medyków.  
-Niech ich kurwa dostanę w swoje ręce… Radowid to jedno, ale za współpracę z Czarnymi nie istnieje adekwatna kara.  
-Choć imponuje mi twoja lojalność, raczej nie dostaniesz w ręce żadnego z nich. Geralt i ja zdążyliśmy zdobyć dowody ich winy.  
-I?  
-I przekazaliśmy je Natalisowi, on natomiast postanowił wykorzystać przewagę nad Kimboltem, by aresztować Maravela. Być może mu się upiekło, ale nie będzie więcej szukał padliny wśród własnych trupów.  
-Dobrze zrobił. Myśli na chłodno i z dystansem, a na Kimbolta przyjdzie jeszcze czas.  
Redrissa kiwnęła nieznacznie głową.  
-Chodźmy. Nie mogę się doczekać, aż dopadnę tę gnidę.  
-Aż tak zalazł ci za skórę?  
-Irytował mnie wiele razy. Oczywiście, to nie powód, by go zabijać, ale manipulując Geraltem i mordując niewinnych żołnierzy przeważył szalę. Poza tym – tu przerwała, chcąc zmienić ton głosu. – wykorzystuje niewinne, przestraszone dziecko do swoich celów. Mam gigantyczną alergię na takie działanie.  
-Cierpisz na sporo silnych alergii – skomentował z wyraźną ironią w głosie.  
-Tak, z biegiem lat nabawiłam się kilku. Dość niebezpiecznych.  
-Awersja do hipokryzji królów, do wywyższania się ponad innych, maltretowania kobiet i dzieci...  
-Żadna z tych rzeczy nie jest błahostką.  
-Trudno zaprzeczyć, ale czynią cię zaskakująco zagorzałą aktywistką.  
Redrissa zwolniła nieznacznie, by na niego spojrzeć. Miała nietypowe, przenikliwe, ale ciekawe spojrzenie, którego Vernon Roche nie rozgryzł od razu.  
-Nie przechodzę obojętnie, gdy je widzę.  
-Henselt dziękował bogom w duchu, że to ja go zabiłem.  
-Uważasz, że uznał mnie za sadystkę i się przestraszył?  
-Nie. Spojrzał ci w oczy i dostrzegł swoje niezliczone winy, które zważono i uświadomił sobie, że nie powstrzymamy cię, byś kazała mu zapłacić za każdą jedną.  
-A więc to chyba czyni mnie sadystycznym katem – skomentowała z lekkim rozbawieniem.  
-Rozliczenie generalne nie jest sadyzmem.  
-Ale zemsta nie jest rozliczeniem generalnym.  
Teraz to Temerczyk spojrzał na nią tajemniczo.  
-Wiem, co uważacie o mojej satysfakcji z zabicia Henselta. Ale ja też coś wiem. Duchy moich ludzi zostały pomszczone i wiem, że jeśli mogą, to piją moje zdrowie.  
-Wiesz, co uważa o niej Geralt. Ja nie robię wyjątków dla szlachetniejszej i mniej szlachetnej krwi, wszystko mi jedno, co nosił na głowie Henselt i kim był jego ojciec. Stał się cholernym zbrodniarzem, nastawał na nasze życie, więc się broniliśmy. Wiem też jednak, że na dłuższą metę przelewanie krwi za przelaną krew nie przynosi ulgi.  
-To się okaże.  
-Nie przestrzegam cię przed niczym. To tylko moja osobista refleksja.  
-Która, chcąc nie chcąc, niesie ukrytą głębiej przestrogę?  
-Hm – mruknęła Redrissa, nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmiechu. – nawyk zaczerpnięty jeszcze od Nenneke i Calanthe.  
-Od Calanthe? Wiele rzeczy mógłbym o niej powiedzieć, ale na pewno nie to, że waha się przed pouczeniem rozmówcy wprost i bez ogródek.  
-Och, zapewniam cię, nie miała z tym żadnego problemu, lecz robiła to tylko wtedy, gdy trzeba było dojść do porozumienia. Gdy widziała, że bliscy jej ludzie, niemniej uparci, niż ona, są na dobrej drodze, by popełnić jakieś głupstwo albo idiotyczny błąd, również działała. Potrafiła przekonać, nie wiedziałbyś nawet jak i kiedy.  
-Nie znałem jej osobiście. Ale słyszałem, że była inspirującą kobietą.  
-I niewyobrażalnie silną.  
Chcieli dodać coś jeszcze, lecz zorientowali się, że droga zaczyna prowadzić ku górze, a ciemność w tunelu powoli zblakła w blasku słońca. Przyśpieszyli, by przedostać się znów na zewnątrz, na dziedziniec obozu kaedweńskiego – nie był zbyt wielki, miał okrągły kształt i łączył dwa inne korytarze prowadzące z powrotem do podziemi. Dookoła nich znajdował się łuk zniszczonych kolumn, rzeźbionych bardzo podobnie jak inne, ostałe po dziś w Loc Muinne, a także blanki przecinające krawędź placu. właśnie tam, a także tuż przed nimi czekał na nich oddział kilkunastu Kaedweńczyków uzbrojonych po zęby.  
-To jest obrona Detmolda? – mruknęła Redrissa, a jej dłonie zalśniły magicznym blaskiem. – myślałam, że łatwo skóry nie sprzeda.  
-Uwińmy się prędko. Obrady nie będą na nas czekać – odrzekł jej Vernon Roche, wyjmując miecz. Czarodziejka wzięła zamach, po czym rzuciła „pocisk” zgromadzonej energii w blanki – ściana pokruszyła się z hukiem.  
-Idź na górę. I strzelaj prosto w serce.  
-A ty?  
Spojrzała na niego, a potem na klingi mieczy, które ich otaczały.  
-Z asystą z góry dam sobie radę.  
Ten oddział gwardzistów zdawał się jednym z lepiej wyszkolonych, na jakie trafiła Redrissa do tej pory, nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że na dłuższą metę nie mieli szans powstrzymać wiedźminki, która na dodatek świetnie obchodziła się z magią. Z początku za obronę magiczną przyjęła jedynie zaawansowany Znak Quen, bowiem dwukrotnie wyostrzony słuch i refleks pozwalał jej przewidzieć ataki trzech gwardzistów jednego po drugim i odbijać bełty z kuszy – ktokolwiek jej używał, by do niej strzelać, niedługo potem z tego zrezygnował. Jej towarzysz skutecznie i być może nawet równie szybko uporał się z kilkoma strzelcami na blankach, skąd zresztą pozbył się kolejnych czterech żołnierzy. Przerzedzony w ten sposób oddział zamienił się w pięcioosobową grupę kompletnie zaskoczonych żołnierzy, przestających wierzyć w powodzenie swojej misji.  
Redrissa szybkim ruchem wytarła pot z czoła i obróciła kilka razy pulsującym, nadwyrężonym nadgarstkiem.  
-Odejdźcie. Nie ma potrzeby dalej zabijać – uśmiechnęła się do nich szeroko, ciekawa ich reakcji. Mężczyźni unieśli miecze w odpowiedzi.  
-Baba nie będzie nam okazywać łaski! – warknął jeden; jego rodzimy akcent przebijał się przez wymowę języka wspólnego. Wiedźminka westchnęła i kątem oka spojrzała na Vernona Roche’a, który cierpliwie mierzył z kuszy.  
-Błąd – powiedziała przez zaciśnięte zęby, gdy jej mina jak na zawołanie groźnie spochmurniała, a wzrok stał się morderczy. Uniosła dłoń na wysokość oczu i ścisnęła palce. – Velle’h lir glean!  
Podłoże pod ich nogami zadrżało delikatnie; Redrissa uklękła i przyłożyła dłoń do ziemi – przez dwie lub trzy sekundy nie wydarzyło się nic, panowała zupełna cisza. Dopiero po chwili ziemia zatrzęsła się pod jej stopami raz jeszcze, powoli zwiększając natężenie – obserwowała, jak drżenie sięga co raz dalej, aż do miejsca, gdzie stali skonsternowali żołnierze. Z dezorientacją zaczęli rozglądać się dookoła, nie rozumiejąc, co się właśnie działo ani tym bardziej, co stanie się za moment. Marmur wibrował co raz mocniej, gwardziści zaczynali tracić równowagę, gdy Redrissa ścisnęła dłoń i zerwała ją do góry jednym, silnym ruchem, jakby chciała szarpnąć za sobą długą, niewidzialną linę spoczywającą pod ich nogami, głęboko w marmurze; powierzchnia placu, jaka dzieliła czarodziejkę od żołnierzy natychmiast pękła, zabierając ze sobą Kaedweńczyków – wrzeszczeli, spadając w głębokie szczeliny w ziemi i przygniatani wielkimi odłamkami marmuru. W powietrze uniósł się kurz i pył.  
Redrissa wstała niepewnie na nogi i nabrała głęboko powietrza. Gdzieś z oddali usłyszała pośpieszne kroki w jej kierunku.  
-W porządku? – zapytał znajomy, męski głos.  
Wiedźminka pokiwała głową, jakby chciała przegonić mroczki sprzed oczu i pomrugała kilka razy.  
-Tak. Nie był to spacerek, ale już w porządku.  
-Nie był spacerek? – Vernon Roche powtórzył jej słowa z sarkazmem, odwieszając kuszę na ramię. – chyba czuję się bezpieczniej nie wiedząc, jak twoim zdaniem wygląda ostry łomot.  
Redrissa wytarła kroplę krwi, która sączyła jej się z nosa.  
-Powiedziałabym, że zaraz będziesz miał okazję się przekonać – odrzekła, obserwując jeden z korytarzy, który, według jej przeczuć, pozostawał zamknięty niewidoczną barierą magiczną. – ale to byłaby gruba przesada.  
Chciała jeszcze coś dodać, lecz zauważyła, jak Temerczyk zerka w lewo, a zaraz potem błyskawicznie wyciąga zza jej skórzanego paska długi nóż do rzucania; Redrissa mogła tylko podążać wzrokiem za ostrzem przecinającym powietrze, aż napotkało szyję kaedweńskiego gwardzisty – ostatniego, który pozostał przy życiu i leżał na krawędzi szczeliny; mierzył do nich, a właściwie do niej z kuszy, lecz gdy nóż wbił się w jego tętnicę z mdlącym dźwiękiem, upuścił ją i przetoczył prosto w zionącą dziurę w marmurze.  
Redrissa uniosła brwi wysoko.  
-Och – westchnęła, uświadomiwszy sobie, że nie była świadoma nadchodzącej śmierci. Potem spojrzała na Vernona Roche’a. – dziękuję…?  
Kiwnął lekko głową i zachęcająco wskazał ręką zejście do korytarza, gdzie zamierzali szukać Detmolda. Obdarowała go jeszcze jednym, krótkim, znaczącym spojrzeniem, po czym ruszyła w tamtym kierunku.  
-Dźwiękoszczelna bariera – stwierdziła, schodząc po schodach do ostatniego możliwego stopnia. Za przeszkodzą widziała ich jeszcze pięć, poniżej zaś niedługi, słabo oświetlony korytarz.  
-To oznacza problem?  
-Nie sądzę – odpowiedziała mimochodem, obserwując barierę od góry do dołu. – jak na tego głupka jest to całkiem wymyślne zaklęcie, ale bez paniki. Świat poszedł do przodu, magia również.  
Wyrzuciwszy z siebie kolejną dawkę pogardy wobec czarodzieja, wyciągnęła dłonie do bariery, cicho wypowiedziała zaklęcie i dotknęła elektryzującej, niewidzialnej tafli. Energia poraziła jej palce nieprzyjemnym wyładowaniem, rezonowała w ścięgnach i łokciach; ścisnąwszy zęby mocno, chwyciła taflę palcami, rozciągając ją na boki mimo oporu, jaki stawiała.  
-Zapraszam. Tylko uważaj na głowę. Boli trochę bardziej, niż porażenie meduzy.  
Kamienny korytarz prowadził do niezbyt szczelnych, drewnianych drzwi, spod których przedostawały się smugi ciepłego światła pochodni. Oczy Redrissy zalśniły w półmroku, co znów zdawało się minimalnie zaskoczyć jej towarzysza, ale jeśli tak było, to tylko na krótki moment. Nie ujawniając swojej obecności zaczęli nasłuchiwać.  
-Orszak Radowida to jeden wielki jarmark. Widziałeś? Ten szczeniak myśli, że jest królem świata. Że też ma odwagę pokazywać się tu po tym, co stało się w Redanii. Skończy jak jego ojciec, mówię ci… ale, dość o tym gówniarzu. Skoro mamy jeszcze chwilę…  
-Chyba nie mam ochoty dalej tego słuchać – oznajmiła ledwie słyszalnym głosem Redrissa, zerkając wymownie na Vernona Roche’a.  
-Ja tym bardziej – zgodził się, jednym, silnym szarpnięciem otwierając drzwi – okazało się, że nie były zamknięte nawet na klucz. Detmold musiał mieć wysoce pozytywne mniemanie o swojej barierze i oddziale, który miał jej bronić.  
Ich oczom ukazała się jakby komnata wykuta w skale, w żaden sposób nie połączona kanałami, którymi przyszli. Była wysoka, przedzielona symetrycznym kolumnami i zdobiona kwiecistymi ornamentami na ścianach, a przy tym długa – po jednej stronie ujrzeli kolejną magiczną ścianę, znacznie silniejszą, niż ta, którą właśnie pokonali.  
-Anais – powiedział Temerczyk, zauważając, że w cieniu wnęki odgrodzonej od nich barierą siedziała drobna, skulona sylwetka.  
-Co to do diabła ma być?! – krzyknął oburzony czarodziej, pojawiając się z niewielkiego pomieszczenia po ich prawej. Ujrzawszy ich, natychmiast cofnął się o krok, zaraz potem jednak przybrał groźną minę, jakby bardzo nie chcąc zdradzać swojego zaskoczenia i strachu.  
-Niezbyt taktownie to rozegraliśmy – odpowiedziała Redrissa z jadowitą ironią w głosie. – przyznaję. Ale teraz to chyba twój najmniejszy problem.  
-Wiedziałem, że mnie znajdziesz, sukinsynu. Nie spodziewałem się tylko, że będziesz się bał przyjść sam.  
-Nie bałem się – odezwał się Vernon Roche, zaskakująco spokojnym głosem. Redrissa miała wrażenie, że to nieuchronna cisza przed burzą. – ta dama jednak też ma do ciebie sprawę.  
-W Temerii zwykliście określać damami takie podstępne dziwki, jak ona? Niech bogowie mają nas w opiece, jeśli ten śmieszny zjazd ma ją odbudować.  
-Twoje położenie jest co najmniej niekorzystne, Detmold – ostrzegła go wiedźminka, a jej dłonie zabłysły. – nie rzucałabym takimi określeniami.  
-Możesz mi grozić, ale nie boję się ciebie i twojego śmiesznego wisiorka. Żadna z ciebie czarodziejka, co najwyżej zmutowany, ćwierć-elfi efekt uboczny! – krzyknął, atakując ją pociskami magicznej energii. Redrissa błyskawicznie rozproszyła jego strzały, a następnie, wykorzystując przewagę w refleksie, pchnęła go z ogromną siłą na przeciwległą ścianę uderzeniem kinetycznym. Detmold uderzył w nią i osunął się zdezorientowany na ziemię; tupiąc głośno obcasami, stanęła nad nim i w okamgnieniu cisnęła najpierw jednym, potem drugim nożem do rzucania – oba wbiły się w ziemię, przygnieździwszy rękawy czarodzieja do kamiennej posadzki. Vernon Roche nie zastanawiał się nawet, czy to zaklęcie, czy jej rzeczywista siła wbiła stalowe noże w lity kamień; wyminął ją i klęknął przed kaedweńskim czarodziejem.  
-Ech… uch… złamałaś mi rękę, suko! Wiesz… wiesz, ile jest warta? – wysyczał Detmold, szarpiąc za rękawy, dostrzegł jednak magiczny, błękitny blask w palcach Redrissy.  
-Nie więcej, niż ścierwo z rynsztoka – uśmiechnęła się z pogardą. – a teraz odszczekaj to niemiłe przezwisko.  
-Chyba upadłaś na głowę!  
Czarodziejka zacisnęła palce, a Detmold krzyknął zawodząco, zaciskając nogi.  
-Odszczekaj.  
-Daj spokój – powiedział Roche. – niewiele przyjemności zostawiasz dla mnie.  
Redrissa zacisnęła usta; Detmold zajęczał znowu boleśnie, ona zaś po chwili rozluźniła dłoń.  
-Niczego ci nie zrobiłem, wariatko! Udajesz taką poruszoną historią biednej, skrzywdzonej Temerii? Czy to jego ci żal?  
-Zadarłeś z niewłaściwą czarodziejką, Detmold – warknęła. – a gdy wiesz, że depczą ci po piętach, nie ćpaj fisstechu. Pokonałam cię jak pierwszoklasistę z Ban Ard.  
Chciał zapewne rzucić kolejnym złośliwym określeniem, lecz ujrzał blask ostrza, które Vernon Roche bez pośpiechu wyciągnął z pochwy.  
-Nie… zostawcie mnie. Puśćcie! Czego chcecie, co mam wam dać?...  
-Nie bądź śmieszny - przerwał mu nienaturalnie spokojnym głosem. – nie masz niczego. A tego, co zabrałeś, nie jesteś w stanie oddać.  
-Musiałem ich zabić, ty nic nie rozumiesz! Henselt…  
Nim zaczął się tłumaczyć, kapitan Niebieskich Pasów wziął błyskawiczny zamach i wbił nóż prosto w jego gardło; Redrissa aż cofnęła się o krok, nie spodziewając się tak gwałtownej reakcji; zdawało jej się, że przebił je aż do rdzenia kręgowego; Detmold dławił się krwią przez kilka sekund, później jednak jego przekrwione oczy zaszły gęstą mgłą.  
-Nie skorzystałeś z żadnej przyjemności, jaką ci zostawiłam – skomentowała jedynie z sarkazmem. Temerczyk wstał, wycierając ostrze noża o płaszcz czarodzieja, lecz niczego nie odpowiedział. -Anais, nie! – zawołała do dziewczynki, odruchowo wyciągając ku niej ręce, jakby chciała ją powstrzymać, choć z odległości jaka ich dzieliła nie miała na to szans. Ośmiolatka znieruchomiała, stojąc tuż przed miejscem, gdzie bledła bariera Detmolda. Zniżyła głos i dodała spokojniej, czując na sobie zdumione spojrzenie swojego towarzysza. – spokojnie. Nie dotykaj tej ściany.  
Powoli podeszła do wnęki, która teraz zdawała się całkowicie otwarta i wyciągniętymi dłońmi ostrożnie spróbowała dosięgnąć pozostałości po magicznej kurtynie. Przesunęła palcami w powietrzu, po czym spojrzała na księżniczkę. Była dość niska, miała brązowe, rozmierzwione włosy sięgające łopatek i zakurzoną, choć piękną, drogą sukienkę. Wpatrywała się w nią jasnymi, wielkimi oczami – Redrissa miała wrażenie, że kryje się w nich gigantyczne przerażenie, lecz Anais milczała.  
-W porządku – powiedziała małej. – chodźmy stąd. Uciekajmy jak najprędzej.  
Dziewczynka musiała rozpoznać Vernona Roche’a, bo gdy na niego spojrzała, jej twarz złagodniała nieznacznie. Wbiła wzrok w dłoń w granatowej rękawiczce, jaką wyciągała do niej Redrissa i po dłuższej chwili ciszy pozwoliła się poprowadzić.  
Księżniczka nie uszła jednak nawet pięciu kroków – zachwiała się i opadła na ziemię jak liść z drzewa.  
-Anais…!  
-Niech to szlag, czy on w ogóle dał jej cokolwiek do picia? – Redrissa rzuciła się na kolana, by wziąć dziewczynkę na ręce. – spokojnie. Dam sobie radę. Idź pierwszy i ochraniaj nas, jeśli będzie taka potrzeba.  
-Co teraz? Co, jeśli nie zdążymy?  
-Spróbuję coś wymyślić – powiedziała, wstając z małą na rękach i wyszeptując jakieś zaklęcie. - Prędko, mamy cholernie mało czasu.


	8. Rozdział 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -

W mieście panował chaos – Vergen, jakie pamiętała Redrissa sprzed lat nie miało nic wspólnego z Vergen, jakie miała przed oczami.   
Dom Filippy Eilhart, gdzie prawdopodobnie podziewała się także Sheala de Tancarville, nie leżał daleko, jednak ją, jej brata i nowego towarzysza, jakim stał się Vernon Roche, dzieliło od niego kilkaset metrów płonących budynków, zwalonych mostów i dachów oraz kilka oddziałów Kaedweńczyków walczących z krasnoludami czy nawet Wiewiórkami. Z trudem unikali walki, a nie mieli czasu, by ratować każdego, kto wydawał im się dość znajomy lub sprzymierzony z Zoltanem Chivayem – jego zaś spotkali tuż u podnóża góry, jaką pokonali starymi korytarzami typowej mahakamskiej sztolni i kopalni.   
Sam dom, gdy już do niego dotarli, wydawał się dziwnie, zbyt dziwnie osamotniony.  
-Czyżbyśmy się spóźnili? – spytała Redrissa, obserwując uważnie dom. Geralt zamierzał coś odrzec, lecz przerwał mu jego medalion cechowy – w tym samym momencie, co jego siostra, chwycił go w ręce, czując gwałtowne drżenie.   
-Nie. Ale zapewne zaraz będziemy – odpowiedział, składając dłoń w Znak Aard i otwierając drzwi do drewnianego, dwupiętrowego domu przylegającego do skalnej ściany – zawiasy zatrzeszczały głośno, nie wytrzymując siły uderzenia kinetycznego. Wbiegli do środka sporego, praktycznie i estetycznie urządzonego pokoju, widząc, jak czarodziejka, którą ścigali, wchodzi do portalu.  
-Niech cię szlag, Sheala! – krzyknęła Redrissa, unosząc dłonie, by zamknąć jej przejście, było jednak za późno – Sheala de Tancarville zniknęła już w jasnym wirze, a zaklęcie Redrissy mogło ją co najwyżej poturbować podczas podróży. Odzyskana energia wróciła do wiedźminki ze zdwojoną siłą, gwałtownie odrzucając ją do tyłu; Geralt i Vernon Roche zdołali ją złapać w ostatniej chwili, uchroniwszy przed zderzeniem ze ścianą, sami jednak ledwie ustali na nogach – o kilka sekund za późno.  
-Z pewnością zbierała się w pośpiechu – stwierdził Temerczyk, pomagając jej stanąć pewnie na nogi. – być może pozostawiła jakieś ślady.  
-Nie sądzę. Ona i Filippa bardzo troszczą się o to, żeby nikt spoza ich elitarnego zgromadzenia wzajemnej adoracji nie posiadł informacji ani czegokolwiek, co do nich należy.  
-Nie mamy lepszej alternatywy – skomentował Geralt, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. – póki co.  
Redrissa uśmiechnęła się krzywo.  
-Póki co.   
-Nie zapominaj, że wiemy, dokąd się udała. Jest spora szansa, że sprawimy jej niespodziankę.   
-Spodziewam się raczej, że obie biorą pod uwagę taką ewentualność. Pytanie tylko, czy Sheala zdążyła mnie rozpoznać.  
-O ile nie wiedziała o twojej obecności tutaj wcześniej.  
-Od kogo mogłaby wiedzieć? Pozostawałam w temerskim obozie.   
-I miałaś tam status incognito – odezwał się milczący dotąd dowódca Niebieskich Pasów. – a Detmold był zbyt zajęty mordowaniem i torturowaniem, by cię wywęszyć. Henselt też nie miał powodów o tobie wspominać.   
Cała trójka powściągliwym krokiem przemierzała pokój, na pierwszy rzut oka pozostawiony w nienagannym, minimalistycznym porządku. Ciężko było ocenić, czego tak naprawdę powinni szukać, skoro nie wiedzieli, co zamierzały ani robiły obie czarodziejki; bardzo szybko okazało się jednak, że nie będą mieli czasu, by to zbadać. Geralt, zaraz za nim Redrissa, a na końcu i Vernon Roche usłyszeli ciężkie, metaliczne kroki pośpiesznie zbliżające się do chaty Filippy. Unieśli głowy i wbili wyczekujące spojrzenia na drzwi, ostrożnie sięgając po swoje bronie.  
Drzwi otworzyły się skrzypliwie, a do środka pewnym krokiem wszedł król Henselt. Bynajmniej nie sam.  
Każde z nich uśmiechnęło się na swój sarkastyczny sposób.  
-Nieco się spóźniłeś, królu – Geralt obrócił w palcach miecz, trzymając rękojeść lekko, jakby ważył tyle, co piórko.  
-Wygląda na to, że wy również – Henselt posłał mu triumfalne spojrzenie. – chyba, że pomogliście im w ucieczce. Tak, czy inaczej – mówcie natychmiast, gdzie czarodziejki, bo…  
-Bo co? – przerwał mu teraz Vernon Roche, nie przejmował się już etykietą dworską, ani trochę. – i tak twoi ludzie zaraz się na nas rzucą.  
-A jednak nie jesteś aż tak głupi. Ale nie schlebiaj sobie. – Henselt zaśmiał się krótko, a potem spojrzał na swoich gwardzistów. - Nie pozwólcie im wyjść stąd żywo.   
Cofnęli się o krok w kierunku środka pokoju, stojąc plecami do siebie. Redrissa zacisnęła zęby, czując, jak żądza mordu buzuje w jej żyłach popędzana przez adrenalinę. Spięła mięśnie i rozciągnęła palce dłoni, które zalśniły błękitnym blaskiem.  
-Przodem – powiedziała do Geralta, który niemal sekundę później rzucił się w błyskawicznym ataku na gwardzistę najbliżej niego.   
Przeciwników było dziesięciu – w tym czterech stojących na uboczu, czekających na swoją ewentualną kolej. Z początku zdawali się rozbawieni i usatysfakcjonowani swoją przewagą, lecz z każdą chwilą, w której ich towarzysze tracili miecze z rąk, kończyny lub litry krwi po jednym, celnym cięciu w szyję, uchodziła z nich pewność siebie.  
-Nie pozwólcie im na przewagę! Nie chcę widzieć ich żywych nigdy więcej! – krzyknął rozwścieczony, albo raczej głęboko zawiedziony Henselt, ujrzawszy, jak połowa z jego gwardzistów leży martwo na ziemi. Do walki włączyli się ostatni żołnierze. Wyjęli topory, bezsprzecznie skradzione z którejś z kuźni i rozeszli się, by okrążyć trójkę zdrajców, lecz mało skutecznie – czarodziejka rzuciła błękitnym, iskrzącym się sznurem w kierunku pierwszego, który owinął się wokół jego nóg niczym wąż, pociągnęła, zaciskając pęt i cisnęła nim o ziemię. W tym samym czasie Vernon Roche przebił Kaedweńczyka mieczem na wylot. Geralt złożył palce w Znak Aard, wgniatając dwóch innych w przeciwległą ścianę; zanim zdążyli się zorientować, co się właśnie stało, jednym ruchem ściął głowę zataczającemu się gwardziście, obrócił się wokół własnej osi i siłą rozpędu rozpłatał brzuch przedostatniemu. Następnie podniósł głowę, by zlokalizować ostatniego z napastników; spojrzał za siebie, gdzie znikąd pojawiła się ostatnia kaedweńska sylwetka, która brała właśnie rozmachu do wykonania płaskiego, zabójczego cięcia długim sztyletem.  
Wiedźmin nabrał powietrza. Czas nagle zwolnił; słyszał szum krwi żołnierza, pompowanej w przeraźliwie szybkim tempie, słyszał jego ciężki oddech i widział złość mieszaną ze strachem w jego oczach. Obserwował ruch jego mięśni, całego ramienia, które przecinało sztyletem powietrze, by spotkać jego szyję. Trwało to niecałą sekundę, a zdawałoby się, jakby to była wieczność, która zadecyduje o jego dalszym losie.  
Wiedźmin szarpnął miecz do góry pionowo, zastanawiając się, o ile spóźniony mógł być jego defensywny ruch. Zacisnął palce na rękojeści miecza, szykując się na sparowanie uderzenia, gdy powietrze „zazgrzytało” piskliwie. Ręka żołnierza natychmiast znieruchomiała, jakby gwałtownie spowolniona. Geralt spojrzał na swoją siostrę, która klęczała na jednym kolanie z ramieniem wyciągniętym ku niemu, siłując się z gwardzistą. Wyglądało to tak, jakby rzeczywiście ciągnęła go za ramię, bo zacisnęła zęby i warknęła z zawziętą złością, zwieszając na niewidzialnej linie ciężar ciała.  
Wiedźmin, nie czekając ani chwili dłużej, odepchnął od siebie żołnierza; Nagle zwolniona siła magicznego uchwytu odrzuciła Redrissę na plecy, wyciskając z jej płuc powietrze. Gdy tamten upadł, Geralt zatopił w nim miecz.   
Henselt zaśmiał się głośno.  
-No proszę – powiedział. – robi się co raz ciekawiej.   
-To koniec – ostrzegł go Geralt, unosząc dłoń do Znaku, lecz ostatni z rodu Jednorożca nie zamierzał złożyć broni. Ani trochę. Sięgnął po własny miecz i, robiąc krok w kierunku oszołomionej wciąż Redrissy i przycisnął koniec klingi do jej gardła, zmuszając ją, by wciąż leżała na ziemi. Czarodziejka zakrztusiła się, czując na przełyku dwimeryt.  
-Zapewne masz rację – skomentował lekkim głosem. – nie wiemy jeszcze jedynie, czyj koniec.  
W sercu Geralta zapłonął strach, lecz jego twarz ani drgnęła. Mierzył króla ostrym wzrokiem, kątem oka obserwując Vernona Roche’a. zorientował się właśnie, że nie znał go na tyle, by być pewnym, jak teraz postąpi. Nie wątpił w to, że wciąż ich wspólnym wrogiem był władca Kaedwen – zastanawiał się jedynie, jak wiele był w stanie zrobić i poświęcić Temerczyk, którego oddział bezlitośnie zamordowano co do ostatniego żołnierza.   
-Zostaw ją – powiedział Geralt. – ta sprawa jej nie dotyczy.  
-Być może nie dotyczyła. Ale dobrodusznie postanowiła cię wspierać, również zabijała moich ludzi. Zrobi wszystko, co zamierzasz zrobić i ty, więc nie mówisz prawdy oznajmiając, że jest niewinna. Ani kroku, albo zrobię jej drugi uśmiech na szyi.   
-Tak się jej bałeś, że zażądałeś dwimerytowego ostrza?  
-Nie, wiedźminie. Jej przyjaciółki z zawodu nauczyły mnie wzmożonej ostrożności wobec tego fachu.  
Nie zdążysz go zabić. Zabierz mu miecz.  
-Ani drgnij – ostrzegł go król. – jeśli wypuszczę z ręki miecz, przebije jej gardło na wylot.  
Redrissa gorączkowo powtarzała w głowie te słowa, chcąc mieć absolutną pewność, że Geralt ich słucha. Zwykle był zadziwiająco odporny na to zaklęcie, bardzo nie lubił czyjejś obecności we własnej głowie, teraz jednak, gdy posyłała mu kolejne, bardzo wymowne spojrzenie…  
Mów. Mów do niego, odciągnij uwagę.  
–Ta wojna jest i tak przegrana – zarzucił mu Geralt, nie patrząc na siostrę.   
-Bzdura. Vergen jest moje. Dolina Marchii stanie się częścią Kaedwen. A wy nie odważycie się mnie powstrzymać.  
-Łatwo jest stroszyć piórka, gdy ma się przed sobą leżącą, obezwładnioną ofiarę – wtrącił teraz kapitan Niebieskich Pasów. Redrissa odetchnęła w duchu.  
-A do tego tak kuszącą. Geralt, dlaczego w ogóle nie chwalisz się tak piękną i utalentowaną siostrą? Może od razu powinienem był kazać moim ludziom, by ją oszczędzili.  
-Naprawdę chcesz, by to były twoje ostatnie słowa? – mówił wiedźmin, obserwując miecz w ręku Henselta. – może chociaż jakiś szybki trybut dla tych, których wysłałeś na przegraną walkę?  
-Nie będzie tu żadnej przegranej, wiedźminie. Imponuje mi twoja naiwna wiara w swoją nieistniejącą siłę przetargową – odrzekł z rozbawieniem, dociskając miecz do szyi Redrissy; czarodziejka zakrztusiła się, czując dwimeryt na jabłku Adama.  
-Wiesz, co cię czeka – ciągnął dalej Vernon Roche.  
-Powiedział temerski kogucik w niebieskie paski. Twoje siły zostały nieco przerzedzone, o ile się nie mylę. Co mi zrobisz?  
Niech mówi. Niech nie przestaje mówić.  
-Nie doceniasz mnie, jeśli sądzisz, że korona na głowie mnie odstraszy. W tym domu nic nie znaczy. Albo i mniej, niż nic.  
-Jesteś śmieszny. Beze mnie Północ nie przetrwa, twoja rozdarta i pogrążona w chaosie Temeria również. Wiecie, dlaczego tak się śpieszyłem z bitwą? Wiecie? By zdążyć przed Loc Muinne.  
Geralt, siląc się na zupełnie naturalną mowę ciała, skrzyżował ramiona na piersi. Nie przestawał jednak zerkać w oczy siostry.  
-Co niby ma stać się w Loc Muinne? – spytał lekceważąco, mając słabą nadzieję, że Henselt rzeczywiście zatraci się w swojej szaleńczej pogoni za zwycięstwem w tej wojnie.  
-Nowy porządek świata. Przybędą wszyscy władcy i książęta Północy.   
-A czarodzieje?  
-To oni to wymyślili, wiedźminie. Chcą odbudować Radę i Kapitułę, swoją pozycję w społeczeństwie, takie tam bzdury. Ale wykiwałem ich. Dobrze o tym wiecie i oni też będą o tym wiedzieć.   
To go boli, Geralt. Niech mówi.  
-Wykiwałeś? Sądzisz, że Radowid nie dowie się, jak zaplanowałeś zagrywać?  
-To ja mam przewagę. Ten narwany dzieciak może robić, co chce, ale to ja będę dyktować traktaty. Te ziemie – tu, zupełnie niespodziewanie i zastraszająco naiwnie uniósł dłoń, by zakreślić ręką linię horyzontu. – są moje!  
Teraz!  
Nie minęła nawet sekunda, gdy wiedźmini wymienili spojrzenia, jasne i jednoznaczne – jednym, błyskawicznym ruchem dłoni Geralt odepchnął króla silnym uderzeniem kinetycznym, celując w dłoń trzymającą miecz. Broń odleciała na bok z hałasem, Henselt zaś ciężko upadł na drewnianą podłogę dwa metry dalej. Redrissa zerwała się na nogi i wykrzyczała zaklęcie, które przygniotło władcę do podłogi.  
-Nie zabijecie mnie – powiedział znowu Henselt, tym razem z wyraźnym trudem i ograniczonym oddechem. Nie wydawał się jednak przerażony w obliczu śmierci – nie odważycie się. Jestem ostatnim z królów Północy, z którym Czarni będą się liczyć.   
-Zabiłeś moich ludzi – usłyszał wreszcie od Vernona Roche’a, który powolnym krokiem zbliżył się do niego.   
-Oczywiście, że tak. A wy co robicie ze szpiegami w Temerii? Obsypujecie ich złotem i oblewacie winem?  
-Nie byli szpiegami. Nie mieli nic wspólnego ze spiskiem.  
-A słyszałeś kiedyś, że gdzie drwa rąbią, tam wióry lecą? Cóż, powyżywaj się jeszcze, o ile ci to w jakiś sposób służy. Tylko niech czarodziejka da mi wreszcie wstać.  
-A wy co robicie z jeńcami w Kaedwen? Ściskacie dłonie, dajecie mapę do celi i czekacie, aż grzecznie tam pójdą?  
-A więc jestem waszym jeńcem?  
-Nie – odpowiedział dość ostro Vernon Roche. – jesteś mordercą czekającym na swój wyrok. Twoja podłość sięga chmur.  
-Podłość? Powiedziałbyś to samo Foltestowi, który uczyniłby Temerię najsilniejszą w swojej historii? Nie. Ty byś mu pomógł, dopuszczając się gorszych czynów, niż ja. Bo wtedy pamiętałbyś doskonale, czym jest dobro kraju. Tylko teraz zwycięstwo nazywasz podłością, a walkę z wrogiem – morderstwem. Wiedźminie, wyjaśnij swojej siostrze, że trzyma na ziemi króla Kaedwen, który zaprowadzi tu nowy porządek, a nie pierwszego lepszego wieśniaka. I przestańcie udawać groźnych.  
Geralt przechylił głowę.  
-Mordowanie i gwałcenie to jest element twojego nowego porządku?   
Henselt nie zmieszał się ani odrobinę.  
-Każda dziewka marzy, by król choćby na nią spojrzał, nie mówiąc o wychędożeniu.  
Redrissa zobaczyła kątem oka, jak Vernon Roche zaciska pięść.  
-A Ves? – zapytał, w myślach już mordując Henselta.  
-O proszę, poskarżyła ci się? A sądziłem, że jej się podobało – wiesz, jak mówią: im głośniej piszczy, tym lepiej ci idzie.   
Redrissa ścisnęła palce, czego król najwyraźniej się nie spodziewał – krzyknął, jakby gwałtownie zdzielony prosto w brzuch.  
-Wiesz, wasza wysokość, dlaczego mam tak cholerną alergię na królów i władców? – wycedziła przez zęby, mając ewidentnie dość milczenia i arogancji Henselta. Podeszła do niego, stukając głośno obcasami i uklękła obok niego. – bo zdaje im się, że korona na ich głowie czyni ich nadludźmi. Bezkarnymi i nietykalnymi. W namiocie może i miałeś oddział, który miał bronić twojego tyłka, ale tu jesteś tylko człowiekiem. Uważasz się za zbawcę Północy, ale to bzdura. Nie byłbyś królem, gdyby nie twoja matka i twój ojciec, którzy cię spłodzili, ani położna, która odcięła ci pępowinę. Żadnej zasługi, ale za to przerośnięte ego, mniemanie o kobietach, jakiego nie znoszę i cholernie zła decyzja, by mi grozić.   
-Chcesz, bym się ciebie bał, mutantko?  
-Nie masz pojęcia, co robiłam z takimi, jak ty – odrzekła, nagle wstając. Spojrzała wymownie na Geralta.  
-Jestem Henselt z Aard Carraigh, ostatni z Rodu Jednorożca. Nie będę was błagać o litość.  
-Mnie nie musisz – powiedział spokojnie Geralt. – ale ją powinieneś. A jego – tu kiwnął głową w stronę Roche’a – być może nawet bardziej. Zaczekam na zewnątrz.  
Redrissa uniosła głowę i spojrzała na brata z kolejną jasną odpowiedzią. Następnie zwróciła się do Temerczyka.   
-Nie odbiorę ci tej przyjemności.   
Wiedźmini stanęli przed domem Filippy Eilhart i spojrzeli na siebie.  
-Czasem zastanawiam się, skąd we mnie taka nieskończona ufność.  
-We mnie? – spytał Geralt; jego siostra kiwnęła głową.  
-Byłeś pewien, że Aard uderzy w jego miecz. A ja byłam pewna, że masz rację.  
-Dobrze, że byłaś pewna.   
-Dobrze?  
-Bo ja nie byłem.  
-Och – Redrissa uniosła brwi. – tym bardziej nie wiem, skąd.   
*  
Królowie i książęta, władcy, posłowie i hrabiowie przybyli do Loc Muinne w celach pokojowych, z zamiarem zbudowania jak najsilniejszej więzi łączącej Północ przed najeźdźcą z południa, trudno więc byłoby wyjaśnić przypadkowym gościom pradawnego miasta, skąd i po co stacjonowało tam tyle oddziałów wojsk każdego godła. Pośród zaproszonych było to dość jasne, a między nimi – ostrożnie omijane i niewypowiadane.   
Redrissa, jej brat i Vernon Roche podążali do Loc Muinne, choć niekoniecznie w tym samym celu. Być może, gdyby mieli więcej czasu, byliby w stanie pomóc sobie nawzajem, lecz było go bardzo mało – a nikt nie wiedział tak naprawdę, ile.   
Wiedźminom, którzy tak bardzo cenili sobie neutralność polityczną, było znacznie trudniej. O ich obecności dowiedzieli się hrabiowie Temerii, żądający należnej im władzy w obliczu bezkrólewia, Radowid, syn Vizimira i król Redanii, a także – co tylko skracało i tak ograniczone zasoby czasu – posłowie Nilfgaardu. Oprawcy przetrzymujący Triss; to zapewne jedna z dwóch najważniejszych rzeczy, jakie zdołała ustalić trójka towarzyszy po dotarciu do ruin elfiego miasta.   
Drugą było odkrycie, że dwóch najsilniejszych hrabiów Temerskich wcale nie miało w interesie dobra i bezpieczeństwa królewskiej krwi Foltesta. Kimbolt zamierzał pozbyć się jego dziedziców, a więc Bussy’ego i jego siostry Anais, wynajmując płatnych zabójców. Jego znienawidzony rówieśnik, hrabia Maravel, miał zamiar oddać jedyną kartę przetargową Temerii największemu wrogowi całej Północy. Choć nie było to łatwe i uniemożliwiło wiedźminom stronienie od polityki, musieli znaleźć dowody, by ich oskarżyć.  
Jak się okazało, ośmioletnia córka króla Foltesta wciąż żyła, przetrzymywana przez pochłoniętego zasięgiem swojej władzy Detmolda, gardzącego zarówno Kaedwen, Temerią, jak i wszystkimi, którzy naiwnie zjechali się do Loc Muinne w imię pokoju i nowego ładu.   
Geralt i Redrissa szli właśnie powoli wielkim okrągłym placem otoczonym zniszczonymi, połowicznie zawalonymi kolumnami, które mimo zniszczeń wciąż prezentowały się imponująco – podobnie, jak wszystkie pozostałości po elfich rasach. Mijali ich ludzie wielu narodowości, choć ciężko było tu odnaleźć jakąkolwiek inną rasę. Niektórzy dyskutowali po cichu, inni mijali się ze sztucznym uśmiechem, inni obracali w żart zagrożenia polityczne, jakie wisiały nad Loc Muinne.  
-To naprawdę szkoda, że Natalis ma tak ograniczone pole działania – stwierdziła Redrissa, obserwując z daleka Interrexa temerskiego. Dyskutował jeszcze o czymś z ludźmi hrabiego Kimbolta, któremu z kolei darował zdradę w zamian za całkowite posłuszeństwo. – pomógłby Temerii znacznie bardziej niż ktokolwiek, kto ma obecnie taką możliwość.   
-Głęboka refleksja jak na zwolenniczkę neutralności – odrzekł z ironicznym uśmiechem Geralt.  
-Jak sam powiedziałeś: to tylko refleksja. Uważasz, że niesłuszna?  
-Nie uważam. Ale choćbym bardzo chciał, nie dotyczy mnie.  
-Nie wiem, czy masz rację – Redrissa zatrzymała się i spojrzała prosto w jego złote oczy. – ostatnie miesiące spędziłeś na dworze Foltesta, całkiem nieźle ustawiony, u boku Triss, jeszcze lepiej usytuowanej od ciebie. Nie czujesz żadnej więzi z tym, co po nim zostało?  
-Chcesz usłyszeć, że tak?  
-Nie – pokręciła głową z urazą. – jestem tylko ciekawa. po prostu odpowiedz. Szczerze.  
Geralt westchnął głęboko i ciężko.   
-Nie jestem Temerczykiem. Ale szanowałem Foltesta i cieszyło mnie, że odwzajemniał mój szacunek. Jak dotąd bynajmniej nie czuję się niewdzięczny wobec jego zaufania. Robiłem, co mogłem, by nie postąpić niewdzięcznie.  
-Wiem. Masz rację.  
-A więc o co chodzi?  
Redrissa ściągnęła brwi.  
-To znaczy?  
-Wiesz dobrze.  
Spojrzała na niego spod długich, ciemnych rzęs i tym razem to ona westchnęła, zwieszając ręce na biodrach.   
-Rissa. Wiesz, że Triss potrzebuje pomocy. To dla niej tu jesteś i dla niej jestem ja.   
-Oczywiście, że tak – odrzekła z jadowitym sykiem. – ale ustaliliśmy już, że nie możemy iść do Shilarda we dwoje. Nie uda ci się go obezwładnić z zaskoczenia, bo odwdzięczą się tym samym, dwimerytowymi kajdankami na moich nadgarstkach. To z kolei oznacza, że drugie z nas pozostanie bezrobotne aż do rozpoczęcia obrad, przed którymi zamierzamy zdążyć. A Detmolda również trzeba dopaść.   
-Nie przeczę. Ale mimo, że jest nieudolną łajzą, potrafi to i owo. Będzie niebezpieczny.  
-Bardziej, niż cały oddział Shilarda, na który się natkniemy w obozie Nilfgaardu? – mówiła, już nieco łagodniejszym głosem. Geralt wbił wzrok gdzieś przed siebie. – musimy działać. Oboje.   
-Nie wymagaj ode mnie entuzjazmu.   
-Nie wymagam – położyła dłonie na jego ramionach, a następnie zajrzała prosto w jego oczy. – idź. Ratuj ją. Wiesz wszystko, czego potrzebujesz.  
Mimo niepokoju, jaki odczuwał, pewna myśl, jaka przemknęła przez jego umysł, rozbawiła go.  
-To chyba najodpowiedniejszy podział – skomentował krótko. Redrissa ściągnęła brwi, nieco skonsternowana.   
-Tak?  
-Pośpieszmy się. Zarówno Shilard, jak i Detmold wybierają się na obrady, na co nie możemy im pozwolić.  
-Geralt – jego siostra chwyciła go za nadgarstek i posłała mu kolejne, znaczące spojrzenie. Bardzo rzadko jej się to zdarzało, co nie umknęło jego uwadze i wnioskom. – do czego zmierzałeś?  
Miał ogromną ochotę uśmiechnąć się szeroko, lecz nie zrobił tego. Ciekawość Redrissy tylko potwierdziła jego podejrzenia i przeczucia. Nie wiedział tylko, czy powinny go martwić i dlaczego wcale nie martwiły.  
-Do niczego. Bezpieczniej będzie, jeśli załatwisz tego drania jego własną bronią.   
-Czyżby?  
Przechylił lekko głowę. W blasku zachodzącego słońca, którego promienie oświetlały plac między starymi kolumnami, jej jasna twarz wydawała się bardzo łagodna, pełna ciepła i delikatnego, osobliwego piękna, zupełnie niepasującego do wiedźmińskiego, wyzutego z uczuć i subtelności świata. W jednym momencie stało się dla niego jasne, że nie sposób tego nie dostrzec.  
-Geralt? – ponaglała. Teraz już był niemal pewien swoich przeczuć.   
-Dociekasz nieznaczących szczegółów.   
-Nieprawda. Znam to spojrzenie i tę minę.  
-Powiedzmy – zaczął oszczędnie. – że ty idziesz zetrzeć Detmolda z powierzchni ziemi. Ja zrobię to samo z każdym Czarnym, jaki stanie mi na drodze. Tak naprawdę jednak nasze prawdziwe cele są bardzo podobne.  
Zanim zdążyła cokolwiek dodać, rzucił:  
-Wróćcie cali i zdrowi.   
A następnie odszedł w kierunku obozu Nilfgaardu.   
-Bałwan – rzuciła za nim siarczyście.  
-Psychopatka.  
Redrissa odprowadziła go wzrokiem, aż zniknął z placu, badając przenikliwie jego słowa. Nie była pewna, czy je rozumiała, być może w głębi. Lecz absolutnie tego przed sobą nie przyznawała.  
Nie chcąc tracić cennego czasu, udała się w przeciwnym kierunku, gdzie trafiła na zejście do kanałów pod Loc Muinne. Jej medalion zawibrował na jej klatce piersiowej, w smukłym dekolcie, gdy zanurzyła się w półmroku i zlokalizowała sylwetkę Vernona Roche’a.   
-Nie ma siły, która odciągnie zakochanego wilka od jego postanowień – przywitał ją, opierając się o ścianę tunelu.   
-Zapewniam cię, że nienawiścią do Detmolda dzielimy się z Geraltem po równo. A może nawet ja zgarniam jej więcej.   
-W to zupełnie nie wątpię. Ruszamy?   
Redrissa sięgnęła do małej torby skórzanej, przypiętej rzemieniem wokół pasa i wyjęła niewielką fiolkę.   
-Tak. Jeśli dasz mi chwilę– oznajmiła, po czym wyciągnęła korek zębami i wypluła na bok. Jednym, głębokim łykiem wypiła cały eliksir, który spłynął do gardła, łaskocząc przełyk. Zacisnęła zęby, czując, jak zbliża się gwałtowne, charakterystyczne pieczenie, wywołane esencją wody w eliksirze. Jęknęła bezdźwięcznie i zamknęła mocno oczy, czekając, aż szaleńcze palenie ustanie. Zaraz potem podniosła głowę, a jej oczy zalśniły w półmroku złotym kolorem. – chodźmy.   
Vernon Roche obserwował ją jeszcze przez chwilę z nieodgadnioną miną. Przez sekundę miała wrażenie, że to swego rodzaju zaintrygowanie, co było całkowicie absurdalne – w byciu mutantem nie odnajdowała niczego godnego zainteresowania. Nie dostrzegała też z drugiej strony odrazy ani zgrozy – zapewne widział w życiu gorsze rzeczy, niż działanie dość lekkiego eliksiru i blade, kocie oczy. Uśmiechnął się lekko, po czym ruszył przed siebie; po kilku sekundach podążyła za nim, jednak przedtem medalion znów zawibrował – było to tak rzeczywiste, że aż chwyciła go w palce, by uświadomić sobie, że spoczywał spokojnie w zwężeniu dekoltu nieco powyżej piersi. Ani teraz, ani przy zejściu do tunelu medalion nie był tym, co zadrżało.


	9. Rozdział 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -

Tunel teoretycznie nie był dostępny dla ludzi z zewnątrz – kraty i dwójka strażników oddzielały kanalizację Loc Muinne od zejścia z placu, lecz proste zaklęcie, które zamieniło strażników w szmaciane lalki w rękach Redrissy, prędko rozwiązały problem.

-Nie powiedziałaś, co stało się z Brygidą – usłyszała Redrissa tuż za sobą. Nie przestając obserwować magicznego światła w swojej dłoni, które rozjaśniało drogę kanałem, odrzekła:

-Odpłynęła, choć niestety sama. Nilfgaardczycy dowiedzieli się o jej planie, ale niestety nie umiem powiedzieć ci, skąd – wyjaśniła. – z tego, co mówił Geralt, miała cię porządnie dosyć.

-Być może. Miała zadania do wykonania, ja również. Nikt nie powiedział, że musiały się jej podobać.

-Nie one jej się nie podobały – tu Redrissa spojrzała na niego z lekkim, rozbawionym uśmiechem.

-Nie pierwszy raz to słyszę.

Spojrzała znów przed siebie i uśmiechnęła się szerzej.

-Nie mam wrażenia, żeby ci to szczególnie przeszkadzało.

-Nie przeszkadza. Jak dotąd obchodziło mnie tylko to, co sądzi o mnie mój król, mój kraj i moi ludzie. Żadnej z tych rzeczy już nie ma.

Nie odpowiedziała, przynajmniej nie od razu. Zastanawiała się nad tonem jego głosu, który zdawał się jej zaskakująco obojętny, choć jej wyczulony słuch odnalazł nieznaczny żal, albo może smutek. Głęboko, solidnie ukryty przed resztą świata.

-Tak czy inaczej – powiedziała, by zapomnieć o tamtym temacie. – wycieczka z Brygidą okazała się owocniejsza, niż się spodziewaliśmy.

-Czyżby?

-A żebyś wiedział.

-Zamieniam się w słuch.

-Baron Kimbolt zamierzał pozbyć się królewskich dzieci, opłaciwszy zabójców. A żeby było ciekawiej, na ich powóz napadli ludzie Maravela. Mieli zabrać Bussy'ego i Anais, by oddać ich Nilfgaardczykom. Niestety, Bussy nie trafił w niczyje ręce.

-Co takiego? – Temerczyk aż zatrzymał się w półkroku. - To nawet nie jest zdrada stanu. Banda sukinsynów, nie wiem, który z nich jest gorszy.

-Nie przeczę. Temeria to w tej chwili umierający pacjent, wokół którego krążą sępy przebrane za medyków.

-Niech ich kurwa dostanę w swoje ręce... Radowid to jedno, ale za współpracę z Czarnymi nie istnieje adekwatna kara.

-Choć imponuje mi twoja lojalność, raczej nie dostaniesz w ręce żadnego z nich. Geralt i ja zdążyliśmy zdobyć dowody ich winy.

-I?

-I przekazaliśmy je Natalisowi, on natomiast postanowił wykorzystać przewagę nad Kimboltem, by aresztować Maravela. Być może mu się upiekło, ale nie będzie więcej szukał padliny wśród własnych trupów.

-Dobrze zrobił. Myśli na chłodno i z dystansem, a na Kimbolta przyjdzie jeszcze czas.

Redrissa kiwnęła nieznacznie głową.

-Chodźmy. Nie mogę się doczekać, aż dopadnę tę gnidę.

-Aż tak zalazł ci za skórę?

-Irytował mnie wiele razy. Oczywiście, to nie powód, by go zabijać, ale manipulując Geraltem i mordując niewinnych żołnierzy przeważył szalę. Poza tym – tu przerwała, chcąc zmienić ton głosu. – wykorzystuje niewinne, przestraszone dziecko do swoich celów. Mam gigantyczną alergię na takie działanie.

-Cierpisz na sporo silnych alergii – skomentował z wyraźną ironią w głosie.

-Tak, z biegiem lat nabawiłam się kilku. Dość niebezpiecznych.

-Awersja do hipokryzji królów, do wywyższania się ponad innych, maltretowania kobiet i dzieci... 

-Żadna z tych rzeczy nie jest błahostką.

-Trudno zaprzeczyć, ale czynią cię zaskakująco zagorzałą aktywistką.

Redrissa zwolniła nieznacznie, by na niego spojrzeć. Miała nietypowe, przenikliwe, ale ciekawe spojrzenie, którego Vernon Roche nie rozgryzł od razu.

-Nie przechodzę obojętnie, gdy je widzę.

-Henselt dziękował bogom w duchu, że to ja go zabiłem.

-Uważasz, że uznał mnie za sadystkę i się przestraszył?

-Nie. Spojrzał ci w oczy i dostrzegł swoje niezliczone winy, które zważono i uświadomił sobie, że nie powstrzymamy cię, nim byś kazała mu zapłacić za każdą jedną... z osobna.

-A więc to chyba czyni mnie sadystycznym katem – skomentowała z lekkim rozbawieniem.

-Rozliczenie generalne nie jest sadyzmem.

-Ale zemsta nie jest rozliczeniem generalnym.

Teraz to Temerczyk spojrzał na nią tajemniczo.

-Wiem, co uważacie o mojej satysfakcji z zabicia Henselta. Ale ja też coś wiem. Duchy moich ludzi zostały pomszczone i wiem, że jeśli mogą, to piją moje zdrowie.

-Wiesz, co uważa o niej Geralt. Ja nie robię wyjątków dla szlachetniejszej i mniej szlachetnej krwi, wszystko mi jedno, co nosił na głowie Henselt i kim był jego ojciec. Stał się cholernym zbrodniarzem, nastawał na nasze życie, więc się broniliśmy. Wiem też jednak, że na dłuższą metę przelewanie krwi za przelaną krew nie przynosi ulgi.

-To się okaże.

-Nie przestrzegam cię przed niczym. To tylko moja osobista refleksja.

-Która, chcąc nie chcąc, niesie ukrytą głębiej przestrogę?

-Hm – mruknęła Redrissa, nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmiechu. – nawyk zaczerpnięty jeszcze od Nenneke i Calanthe.

-Od Calanthe? Wiele rzeczy mógłbym o niej powiedzieć, ale na pewno nie to, że waha się przed pouczeniem rozmówcy wprost i bez ogródek.

-Och, zapewniam cię, nie miała z tym żadnego problemu, lecz robiła to tylko wtedy, gdy trzeba było dojść do porozumienia. Gdy widziała, że bliscy jej ludzie, niemniej uparci, niż ona, są na dobrej drodze, by popełnić jakieś głupstwo albo idiotyczny błąd, również działała. Potrafiła przekonać, nie wiedziałbyś nawet jak i kiedy.

-Nie znałem jej osobiście. Ale słyszałem, że była inspirującą kobietą.

-I niewyobrażalnie silną.

Chcieli dodać coś jeszcze, lecz zorientowali się, że droga zaczyna prowadzić ku górze, a ciemność w tunelu powoli zblakła w blasku słońca. Przyśpieszyli, by przedostać się znów na zewnątrz, na dziedziniec obozu kaedweńskiego – nie był zbyt wielki, miał okrągły kształt i łączył dwa inne korytarze prowadzące z powrotem do podziemi. Dookoła nich znajdował się łuk zniszczonych kolumn, rzeźbionych bardzo podobnie jak inne, ostałe po dziś w Loc Muinne, a także blanki przecinające krawędź placu. właśnie tam, a także tuż przed nimi czekał na nich oddział kilkunastu Kaedweńczyków uzbrojonych po zęby.

-To jest obrona Detmolda? – mruknęła Redrissa, a jej dłonie zalśniły magicznym blaskiem. – myślałam, że łatwo skóry nie sprzeda.

-Uwińmy się prędko. Obrady nie będą na nas czekać – odrzekł jej Vernon Roche, wyjmując miecz. Czarodziejka wzięła zamach, po czym rzuciła „pocisk" zgromadzonej energii w blanki – ściana pokruszyła się z hukiem.

-Idź na górę. I strzelaj prosto w serce.

-A ty?

Spojrzała na niego, a potem na klingi mieczy, które ich otaczały.

-Z asystą z góry dam sobie radę.

Ten oddział gwardzistów zdawał się jednym z lepiej wyszkolonych, na jakie trafiła Redrissa do tej pory, nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że na dłuższą metę nie mieli szans powstrzymać wiedźminki, która na dodatek świetnie obchodziła się z magią. Z początku za obronę magiczną przyjęła jedynie zaawansowany Znak Quen, bowiem dwukrotnie wyostrzony słuch i refleks pozwalał jej przewidzieć ataki trzech gwardzistów jednego po drugim i odbijać bełty z kuszy – ktokolwiek jej używał, by do niej strzelać, niedługo potem z tego zrezygnował. Jej towarzysz skutecznie i być może nawet równie szybko uporał się z kilkoma strzelcami na blankach, skąd zresztą pozbył się kolejnych czterech żołnierzy. Przerzedzony w ten sposób oddział zamienił się w pięcioosobową grupę kompletnie zaskoczonych żołnierzy, przestających wierzyć w powodzenie swojej misji.

Redrissa szybkim ruchem wytarła pot z czoła i obróciła kilka razy pulsującym, nadwyrężonym nadgarstkiem.

-Odejdźcie. Nie ma potrzeby dalej zabijać – uśmiechnęła się do nich szeroko, ciekawa ich reakcji. Mężczyźni unieśli miecze w odpowiedzi.

-Baba nie będzie nam okazywać łaski! – warknął jeden; jego rodzimy akcent przebijał się przez wymowę języka wspólnego. Wiedźminka westchnęła i kątem oka spojrzała na Vernona Roche'a, który cierpliwie mierzył z kuszy.

-Błąd – powiedziała przez zaciśnięte zęby, gdy jej mina jak na zawołanie groźnie spochmurniała, a wzrok stał się morderczy. Uniosła dłoń na wysokość oczu i ścisnęła palce. – Velle'h lir glean!

Podłoże pod ich nogami zadrżało delikatnie; Redrissa uklękła i przyłożyła dłoń do ziemi – przez dwie lub trzy sekundy nie wydarzyło się nic, panowała zupełna cisza. Dopiero po chwili ziemia zatrzęsła się pod jej stopami raz jeszcze, powoli zwiększając natężenie – obserwowała, jak drżenie sięga co raz dalej, aż do miejsca, gdzie stali skonsternowali żołnierze. Z dezorientacją zaczęli rozglądać się dookoła, nie rozumiejąc, co się właśnie działo ani tym bardziej, co stanie się za moment. Marmur wibrował co raz mocniej, gwardziści zaczynali tracić równowagę, gdy Redrissa ścisnęła dłoń i zerwała ją do góry jednym, silnym ruchem, jakby chciała szarpnąć za sobą długą, niewidzialną linę spoczywającą pod ich nogami, głęboko w marmurze; powierzchnia placu, jaka dzieliła czarodziejkę od żołnierzy natychmiast pękła, zabierając ze sobą Kaedweńczyków – wrzeszczeli, spadając w głębokie szczeliny w ziemi i przygniatani wielkimi odłamkami marmuru. W powietrze uniósł się kurz i pył.

Redrissa wstała niepewnie na nogi i nabrała głęboko powietrza. Gdzieś z oddali usłyszała pośpieszne kroki w jej kierunku.

-W porządku? – zapytał znajomy, męski głos.

Wiedźminka pokiwała głową, jakby chciała przegonić mroczki sprzed oczu i pomrugała kilka razy.

-Tak. Nie był to spacerek, ale już w porządku.

-Nie był spacerek? – Vernon Roche powtórzył jej słowa z sarkazmem, odwieszając kuszę na ramię. – chyba czuję się bezpieczniej nie wiedząc, jak twoim zdaniem wygląda ostry łomot.

Redrissa wytarła kroplę krwi, która sączyła jej się z nosa.

-Powiedziałabym, że zaraz będziesz miał okazję się przekonać – odrzekła, obserwując jeden z korytarzy, który, według jej przeczuć, pozostawał zamknięty niewidoczną barierą magiczną. – ale to byłaby gruba przesada.

Chciała jeszcze coś dodać, lecz zauważyła, jak Temerczyk zerka w lewo, a zaraz potem błyskawicznie wyciąga zza jej skórzanego paska długi nóż do rzucania; Redrissa mogła tylko podążać wzrokiem za ostrzem przecinającym powietrze, aż napotkało szyję kaedweńskiego gwardzisty – ostatniego, który pozostał przy życiu i leżał na krawędzi szczeliny; mierzył do nich, a właściwie do niej z kuszy, lecz gdy nóż wbił się w jego tętnicę z mdlącym dźwiękiem, upuścił ją i przetoczył prosto w zionącą dziurę w marmurze.

Redrissa uniosła brwi wysoko.

-Och – westchnęła, uświadomiwszy sobie, że nie była świadoma nadchodzącej śmierci. Potem spojrzała na Vernona Roche'a. – dziękuję...?

Kiwnął lekko głową i zachęcająco wskazał ręką zejście do korytarza, gdzie zamierzali szukać Detmolda. Obdarowała go jeszcze jednym, krótkim, znaczącym spojrzeniem, po czym ruszyła w tamtym kierunku.

-Dźwiękoszczelna bariera – stwierdziła, schodząc po schodach do ostatniego możliwego stopnia. Za przeszkodzą widziała ich jeszcze pięć, poniżej zaś niedługi, słabo oświetlony korytarz.

-To oznacza problem?

-Nie sądzę – odpowiedziała mimochodem, obserwując barierę od góry do dołu. – jak na tego głupka jest to całkiem wymyślne zaklęcie, ale bez paniki. Świat poszedł do przodu, magia również.

Wyrzuciwszy z siebie kolejną dawkę pogardy wobec czarodzieja, wyciągnęła dłonie do bariery, cicho wypowiedziała zaklęcie i dotknęła elektryzującej, niewidzialnej tafli. Energia poraziła jej palce nieprzyjemnym wyładowaniem, rezonowała w ścięgnach i łokciach; ścisnąwszy zęby mocno, chwyciła taflę palcami, rozciągając ją na boki mimo oporu, jaki stawiała.

-Zapraszam. Tylko uważaj na głowę. Boli trochę bardziej, niż porażenie meduzy.

Kamienny korytarz prowadził do niezbyt szczelnych, drewnianych drzwi, spod których przedostawały się smugi ciepłego światła pochodni. Oczy Redrissy zalśniły w półmroku, co znów zdawało się minimalnie zaskoczyć jej towarzysza, ale jeśli tak było, to tylko na krótki moment. Nie ujawniając swojej obecności zaczęli nasłuchiwać.

-Orszak Radowida to jeden wielki jarmark. Widziałeś? Ten szczeniak myśli, że jest królem świata. Że też ma odwagę pokazywać się tu po tym, co stało się w Redanii. Skończy jak jego ojciec, mówię ci... ale, dość o tym gówniarzu. Skoro mamy jeszcze chwilę...

-Chyba nie mam ochoty dalej tego słuchać – oznajmiła ledwie słyszalnym głosem Redrissa, zerkając wymownie na Vernona Roche'a.

-Ja tym bardziej – zgodził się, jednym, silnym szarpnięciem otwierając drzwi – okazało się, że nie były zamknięte nawet na klucz. Detmold musiał mieć wysoce pozytywne mniemanie o swojej barierze i oddziale, który miał jej bronić.

Ich oczom ukazała się jakby komnata wykuta w skale, w żaden sposób nie połączona kanałami, którymi przyszli. Była wysoka, przedzielona symetrycznym kolumnami i zdobiona kwiecistymi ornamentami na ścianach, a przy tym długa – po jednej stronie ujrzeli kolejną magiczną ścianę, znacznie silniejszą, niż ta, którą właśnie pokonali.

-Anais – powiedział Temerczyk, zauważając, że w cieniu wnęki odgrodzonej od nich barierą siedziała drobna, skulona sylwetka.

-Co to do diabła ma być?! – krzyknął oburzony czarodziej, pojawiając się z niewielkiego pomieszczenia po ich prawej. Ujrzawszy ich, natychmiast cofnął się o krok, zaraz potem jednak przybrał groźną minę, jakby bardzo nie chcąc zdradzać swojego zaskoczenia i strachu.

-Niezbyt taktownie to rozegraliśmy – odpowiedziała Redrissa z jadowitą ironią w głosie. – przyznaję. Ale teraz to chyba twój najmniejszy problem.

-Wiedziałem, że mnie znajdziesz, sukinsynu. Nie spodziewałem się tylko, że będziesz się bał przyjść sam.

-Nie bałem się – odezwał się Vernon Roche, zaskakująco spokojnym głosem. Redrissa miała wrażenie, że to nieuchronna cisza przed burzą. – ta dama jednak też ma do ciebie sprawę.

-W Temerii zwykliście określać damami takie podstępne dziwki, jak ona? Niech bogowie mają nas w opiece, jeśli ten śmieszny zjazd ma ją odbudować.

-Twoje położenie jest co najmniej niekorzystne, Detmold – ostrzegła go wiedźminka, a jej dłonie zabłysły. – nie rzucałabym takimi określeniami.

-Możesz mi grozić, ale nie boję się ciebie i twojego śmiesznego wisiorka. Żadna z ciebie czarodziejka, co najwyżej zmutowany, ćwierć-elfi efekt uboczny! – krzyknął, atakując ją pociskami magicznej energii. Redrissa błyskawicznie rozproszyła jego strzały, a następnie, wykorzystując przewagę w refleksie, pchnęła go z ogromną siłą na przeciwległą ścianę uderzeniem kinetycznym. Detmold uderzył w nią i osunął się zdezorientowany na ziemię; tupiąc głośno obcasami, stanęła nad nim i w okamgnieniu cisnęła najpierw jednym, potem drugim nożem do rzucania – oba wbiły się w ziemię, przygnieździwszy rękawy czarodzieja do kamiennej posadzki. Vernon Roche nie zastanawiał się nawet, czy to zaklęcie, czy jej rzeczywista siła wbiła stalowe noże w lity kamień; wyminął ją i klęknął przed kaedweńskim czarodziejem.

-Ech... uch... złamałaś mi rękę, suko! Wiesz... wiesz, ile jest warta? – wysyczał Detmold, szarpiąc za rękawy, dostrzegł jednak magiczny, błękitny blask w palcach Redrissy.

-Nie więcej, niż ścierwo z rynsztoka – uśmiechnęła się z pogardą. – a teraz odszczekaj to niemiłe przezwisko.

-Chyba upadłaś na głowę!

Czarodziejka zacisnęła palce, a Detmold krzyknął zawodząco, zaciskając nogi.

-Odszczekaj.

-Daj spokój – powiedział Roche. – niewiele przyjemności zostawiasz dla mnie.

Redrissa zacisnęła usta; Detmold zajęczał znowu boleśnie, ona zaś po chwili rozluźniła dłoń.

-Niczego ci nie zrobiłem, wariatko! Udajesz taką poruszoną historią biednej, skrzywdzonej Temerii? Czy to jego ci żal?

-Zadarłeś z niewłaściwą czarodziejką, Detmold – warknęła. – a gdy wiesz, że depczą ci po piętach, nie ćpaj fisstechu. Pokonałam cię jak pierwszoklasistę z Ban Ard.

Chciał zapewne rzucić kolejnym złośliwym określeniem, lecz ujrzał blask ostrza, które Vernon Roche bez pośpiechu wyciągnął z pochwy.

-Nie... zostawcie mnie. Puśćcie! Czego chcecie, co mam wam dać?...

-Nie bądź śmieszny - przerwał mu nienaturalnie spokojnym głosem. – nie masz niczego. A tego, co zabrałeś, nie jesteś w stanie oddać.

-Musiałem ich zabić, ty nic nie rozumiesz! Henselt...

Nim zaczął się tłumaczyć, kapitan Niebieskich Pasów wziął błyskawiczny zamach i wbił nóż prosto w jego gardło; Redrissa aż cofnęła się o krok, nie spodziewając się tak gwałtownej reakcji; zdawało jej się, że przebił je aż do rdzenia kręgowego; Detmold dławił się krwią przez kilka sekund, później jednak jego przekrwione oczy zaszły gęstą mgłą.

-Nie skorzystałeś z żadnej przyjemności, jaką ci zostawiłam – skomentowała jedynie z sarkazmem. Temerczyk wstał, wycierając ostrze noża o płaszcz czarodzieja, lecz niczego nie odpowiedział. -Anais, nie! – zawołała do dziewczynki, odruchowo wyciągając ku niej ręce, jakby chciała ją powstrzymać, choć z odległości jaka ich dzieliła nie miała na to szans. Ośmiolatka znieruchomiała, stojąc tuż przed miejscem, gdzie bledła bariera Detmolda. Zniżyła głos i dodała spokojniej, czując na sobie zdumione spojrzenie swojego towarzysza. – spokojnie. Nie dotykaj tej ściany.

Powoli podeszła do wnęki, która teraz zdawała się całkowicie otwarta i wyciągniętymi dłońmi ostrożnie spróbowała dosięgnąć pozostałości po magicznej kurtynie. Przesunęła palcami w powietrzu, po czym spojrzała na księżniczkę. Była dość niska, miała brązowe, rozmierzwione włosy sięgające łopatek i zakurzoną, choć piękną, drogą sukienkę. Wpatrywała się w nią jasnymi, wielkimi oczami – Redrissa miała wrażenie, że kryje się w nich gigantyczne przerażenie, lecz Anais milczała.

-W porządku – powiedziała małej. – chodźmy stąd. Uciekajmy jak najprędzej.

Dziewczynka musiała rozpoznać Vernona Roche'a, bo gdy na niego spojrzała, jej twarz złagodniała nieznacznie. Wbiła wzrok w dłoń w granatowej rękawiczce, jaką wyciągała do niej Redrissa i po dłuższej chwili ciszy pozwoliła się poprowadzić.

Księżniczka nie uszła jednak nawet pięciu kroków – zachwiała się i opadła na ziemię jak liść z drzewa.

-Anais...!

-Niech to szlag, czy on w ogóle dał jej cokolwiek do picia? – Redrissa rzuciła się na kolana, by wziąć dziewczynkę na ręce. – spokojnie. Dam sobie radę. Idź pierwszy i ochraniaj nas, jeśli będzie taka potrzeba.

-Co teraz? Co, jeśli nie zdążymy?

-Spróbuję coś wymyślić – powiedziała, wstając z małą na rękach i wyszeptując jakieś zaklęcie. - Prędko, mamy cholernie mało czasu.

*

-Geralt! Co ze smokiem? – Redrissa podbiegła do niego i natychmiast wyciągnęła ręce do jego zadrapanych policzków. – jak się czujesz?

-W porządku – odrzekł, ostrożnie odsuwając jej dłonie od siebie. - Smok... już nie dyszy.

Redrissa zabrała ręce, a widząc wymowne spojrzenie brata i czując za sobą sylwetkę Triss, odsunęła się. Przyjaciółka posłała jej przyjazne, ciepłe spojrzenie i rzuciła się na szyję wiedźmina.

-Bałam się, Geralt – powiedziała, nie wypuszczając go z objęć. – naprawdę się bałam.

-Nie było czego – odrzekł do jej miedzianych włosów.

-Teraz łatwo jest to stwierdzić – skomentowała, odsuwając się do niego na długość przedramienia. – wcześniej nie mogłeś być tego pewien.

Dowódca temerskiego oddziału specjalnego bezgłośnie stanął tuż obok. Gdy wraz z wiedźminem wymienili spojrzenia, ów podał mu rękę.

-Dziękuję, Geralt – oznajmił. – twoja pomoc była nieoceniona.

-Nie pozostajesz dłużny. Co z przyszłą królową?

-Jest bezpieczna u Natalisa. Już czuje się lepiej, zaczęła się nawet odzywać.

-Dzielna dziewczynka – skomentowała Triss z klasycznym dla siebie uśmiechem. – gdy dostała swoją lalkę przywiezioną z Wyzimy, stwierdziła, że nie chce się już bawić. Ma zamiar uczyć się bronić sama i pomścić swoją rodzinę.

-Problem w tym – mówił dalej Vernon Roche. – że Temerii grozi rozbicie dzielnicowe. Baronowie drą z siebie skórę, by dobrać się do tronu i będą usiłowali ją drzeć z Anais.

-Z królewskiej krwi?

-Z dziecka, które potrzebuje władcy regenta. W Wyzimie trzeba zaprowadzić porządek, a przynajmniej zapanować nad chaosem wywołanym bezkrólewiem.

-O ile Anais jak najprędzej nie pojawi się w waszej stolicy, ludzie mogą zechcieć założyć nową dynastię – zauważył Geralt. – choć zabranie jej do Wyzimy to rzucanie jej lwom na pożarcie.

-Obecnie niestety tak.

-A co z Addą? – spytała teraz Redrissa. – jest starsza, niż Anais. Może już rządzić.

Vernon Roche westchnął głośno I wbił wzrok gdzieś przed siebie.

-Nie wiemy, czy żyje.

-Co w takim razie zamierzasz? – odezwał się znowu Geralt.

-Powinna gdzieś przeczekać powrót Natalisa do stolicy i czas, w którym pretendenci do korony usuną się na bok.

-Brzmi rozsądnie, ale dokąd chciałbyś ją zabrać?

-Tego nie wiem. Ale dość o Temerii, na chwilę. Jest ktoś, kto bardzo chciałby z tobą porozmawiać.

Geralt ściągnął brwi zdziwiony.

-Ze mną? Kolejne podejrzenie o królobójstwo?

-Nie – wtrąciła teraz Triss. – to... Letho. Czeka na ciebie w dawnym obozie temerskim.

Na twarzy wiedźmina pojawił się ironiczny uśmiech.

-Ciekawe. Chyba nie mogę go zawieść.

-Nie możesz – zgodziła się. – ale... Geralt. Uważaj na siebie.

-Wiem. Czekajcie tu na mnie.

Gdy znikł za pokruszoną kolumnadą placu, Triss westchnęła głęboko.

-Jak wiele głupich rzeczy zrobił, gdy mnie nie było?

-Spokojnie – odpowiedziała jej Redrissa. – byłam na straży.

-Zastanawiam się – mówiła dalej, zmieniając i ściszając ton głosu. – co się teraz stanie.

-O czym mówisz?

-O ostrzeżeniu Radowida. Zakon Płonącej Róży to jego as w rękawie, a ja... jestem na jego liście.

-Triss – Redrissa położyła jej dłoń na ramieniu i nakłoniła, by spojrzała na nią. – niczego nie zrobiłaś. Nie jesteś winna chorych ambicji Sheali, Margarity i Filippy. O, jej przede wszystkim. Sama powiedziałaś, że odsunęły cię na bok.

-Radowida nie będzie to interesowało – wzruszyła bezradnie ramionami i pokręciła głową. - Dbaj o to, by nikt nie dowiedział się o tym, że jesteś czarodziejką.

Redrissa uniosła lekko głowę i posłała jej niezadowolone, pełne niepokoju spojrzenie.

-Ma rację – zgodził się milczący dotąd Vernon Roche. – być może Radowid oznajmił, że chce dopaść spiskowców, ale gdzie drwa rąbią...

-...wiem – przerwała mu przybitym głosem. – tam wióry lecą.

-Chyba powinnaś udać się w jakieś bezpieczne miejsce, z daleka od zranionych na dumie władców Północy. A szczególnie od Redanii.

-Zapewne.

-Ty, Roche, również powinieneś wyruszyć z Anais jak najszybciej – powiedziała Triss. – Natalis będzie mógł od razu zabrać się do roboty.

-Nie wyszłaś z roli doradcy ani trochę, Merigold – Temerczyk spojrzał na nią z ironią. – przyznałbym ci rację, gdyby nie to, że nie mam dokąd jej zabrać. Tam, gdzie przebywają ci, którzy wiszą mi przysługę, jest jeszcze mniej bezpiecznie, niż w Wyzimie.

A mówią, że przypadki się nie zdarzają – szepnął ciepły, a przy okazji rozbawiony głos jej przyjaciółki, odbijając się echem w jej głowie. Wiedźminka spojrzała na nią szeroko otwartymi oczami, Triss jednak odwróciła wesołe oczy, jak gdyby nigdy nic.

Co to miało niby znaczyć?

Nic ponad to, co zrozumiałaś. Czyli sporo.

Redrissa zacisnęła zęby i usta, piorunując wzrokiem przyjaciółkę.

-Myślę, że wiem, gdzie moglibyście się udać – oznajmiła, mając ogromną nadzieję, że Vernon Roche nie przechwycił ich znaczących spojrzeń i min.

-Wiesz? – zapytał, unosząc brwi pytająco. – oświeć mnie.

-Na Skellige. Jak wiesz, wyspy cenią sobie swoją niezależność i prywatność, a ci, którzy rządzą, nie stanowią krwawego zagrożenia dla społeczeństwa.

-Tak. To byłby dobry punkt docelowy – tu splótł ręce na piersi. – ale nikogo tam nie znam. Uznają mnie za szpiega lub uciekliniera.

-Ja znam – miała wrażenie, że jej wargi w ogóle jej nie słuchają i mówią, co zechcą. – kilka bardzo wpływowych osób, które.... Będą w stanie pomóc.

-Z pewnością ci nie odmówią – Triss uśmiechnęła się niewinnie, siadając na wielkim odłamku marmurowym, całym w sadzy, który niedawno odpadł ze ściany amfiteatru. – choć pewnie nie pozwolą Anais przebywać w Kaer Trolde.

-To nie musi być Kaer Trolde. Wystarczy dobrze strzeżone i zadbane miejsce na Ard Skellig, a tego, jak powiedziałaś – tu spojrzała znów na kapitana Niebieskich Pasów. – raczej mi nie odmówią.

-Raczej? – powtórzył powoli.

-Nie odmówią.

Milczał przez chwilę, mierząc ją enigmatycznym, nieodgadnionym wzrokiem. Zapadła wymowna cisza, którą po dłuższym momencie przerwała rudowłosa czarodziejka:

-To rozsądna decyzja. Percival w kilka dni zabierze was do wybrzeża, a od niego na wyspy pozostają co najwyżej trzy dni rejsu. W tej porze roku nie powinny was spotkać żadne groźniejsze burze.

-Wiem, ile to zajmie. Nie to mnie zastanawia.

-A co takiego?

Tu, wspierając się o ten sam głaz marmurowy, co Triss, zwrócił się bezpośrednio do Redrissy:

-Dlaczego?

Nieznacznie skinęła głową w geście zaciekawienia.

-Dlaczego jest lato i nie będzie burz?

-Dlaczego mi pomagasz? Jeśli czujesz ciężar długu, jaki zaciągnął Geralt, to wiedz, że został spłacony dawno temu, przez niego samego. A jeśli sądzisz, że przeliczyłem twoją pomoc na zadłużenie, to raczej ja jestem dłużnikiem, a ty wierzycielem.

Postawiła kilka kroków w jego kierunku, powoli i mimochodem.

-Ja również nie prowadzę takiej księgowości. Potrzebujesz pomocy i nie zamierzam jej wyceniać. 

Temerczyk kiwnął głową ostrożnie, nie zmieniając swojego tajemniczego spojrzenia.

-Skoro tak – odrzekł, po czym zerknął na Triss. – odmówić byłoby absolutną głupotą.

-O tak – przyznała Triss ze znaczącym uśmiechem posłanym przyjaciółce. – zdecydowanie.

*

Geralt siedział na wysokiej skrzyni przy burcie Percivala, licząc ostatnie kwadranse przed jego odpłynięciem. Zamierzał wyruszyć z ostatkami temerskiego oddziału ku wybrzeżu.

-Geralt? Wydusisz z siebie wreszcie, co takiego powiedziała ci Sheala? – usłyszał to pytanie po raz drugi. Za pierwszym razem mógł łatwo zmienić temat, opowiadając o historii Letho królobójcy i wszystkim, czego się od niego dowiedział. Tym razem jego zamyślone spojrzenie i nieobecność duchem bardzo skutecznie zwróciły uwagę jego siostry; to z kolei oznaczało, że nie ustąpi, dopóki nie otrzyma odpowiedzi. I choć bardzo chciał, nie potrafił jej za to winić.

Redrissa podciągnęła się od tyłu na ramionach, by siąść na krawędzi burty.

-Jesteś zbyt pamiętliwa.

-Nie. Szczegóły po prostu zostają mi w pamięci.

-Wychodzi na jedno.

-Ale nie o mojej rewelacyjnej pamięci rozmawiamy.

-Jesteś irytująca.

-A ty uparty jak osioł.

Wypuścił ciężko powietrze.

-Nie wiem, czy mówiła prawdę.

-Uratowałeś ją od dość bolesnej, niewdzięcznej śmierci godnej amatorki. Jest może manipulantką i egoistką, ale ceni sobie honor... czasem.

-Powiedziała... - zaczął, choć bardzo niepewnie. Redrissa postanowiła czekać cierpliwie, jednak znała to spojrzenie, ten ton głosu i zagubienie na jego twarzy. - ... że Yennefer jest w Nilfgaardzie.

Czarodziejka nabrała głęboko powietrza i odwróciła ciężki, nieprzyjemny wzrok, wbijając go w drewniany pokład.

-Co może tam robić?

-Nie wiem. Ale muszę się tego dowiedzieć.

-A... co na to Triss?

Nie odpowiadał. Obserwował jakiś punkt w oddali, zapewne nie wiedział do końca, jaki.

-Geralt – jego siostra pochyliła się tak, by lepiej widzieć jego twarz. Próbował odeprzeć jej nalegające spojrzenie, lecz wreszcie podniósł głowę, czekając, aż zacznie go linczować. – zasługuje na to, by wiedzieć.

-Wiem, że zasługuje.

-Ale ty już podjąłeś decyzję, a ona, jak wnioskuję po twojej minie i tonie głosu, dalej nie wie.

-Chcę tylko wyjaśnić, co Yennefer robi po drugiej stronie frontu. To żadna zdrada wobec Triss.

-Nie. Nie chcesz tylko tego – oznajmiła suchym głosem, krótko i bez zbędnych emocji.

-Zgoda. Nie chcę. Ale ta sprawa nie dotyczy ciebie – odrzekł dość twardo, znów czując, jak jego siostra otwiera jego umysł na roścież i wcale nie potrzebowała do tego czarów.

-Dzięki bogom.

-Mogłabyś chociaż udawać, że ci przykro.

-A może powinnam, bo widzę w twoich oczach, że nie masz pojęcia, co dalej.

-Nie mam pojęcia?

-Nie masz.

Popatrzył na nią z irytacją i siadł prosto.

-Zechciej wyjaśnić.

-Chcesz odnaleźć Yennefer. Wyjaśnić z nią wiele rzeczy, zapewne też nadrobić stracone dwa lata. Oboje wiemy, w jakim celu. Możesz więc nazywać mnie wścibską, wszystko mi jedno, ale pozwól, że ci przypomnę, gdzie mieszkałeś przed ostatnie miesiące. I kto towarzyszył ci dzień w dzień. zrobisz, jak uważasz, ale niech to będzie jedna, konkretna decyzja. Jedna, tylko jedna z nich, bo obu mieć nie będziesz.

Uderzyła go dosadność tych słów. Każdej inne osobie zapewne odpowiedziałby w niezbyt przyjemny sposób, odgryzł się za nieproszoną szczerość, nie mógł jednak polemizować z racją Redrissy. Zastanawiał się głęboko, co najbardziej w tym wszystkim go irytowało.

-Zostawiam cię. Zanim stracisz do mnie resztki cierpliwości.

-Że też się tym przejmujesz.

Nasłuchiwał, jak jej obcasy stukają po drewnianym pokładzie. Z natężenia dźwięku, a potem hałasie otwierania drzwi do kajuty wydedukował, że poszła sprawdzić, jak czuła się księżniczka.

Anais siedziała na brzegu łóżka w kącie kajuty, z podkulonymi kolanami; nie zdawała się jednak przerażona. Spokojnym, choć nieco enigmatycznym wzrokiem obserwowała księżyc widoczny w okienku.

-Jak się masz, Anais? – zapytała ją łagodnie i podeszła do niewielkiego, całkiem miękkiego łóżka dziewczynki, by siąść na jego brzegu.

-Dobrze – mruknęła cienkim, nieco ochrypłym głosem. – ale nie mogę spać.

-Dlaczego?

-Mam... złe sny.

-Złe sny? A co ci się śni?

-Źli ludzie.

-Robią ci krzywdę?

-Nie mi. Innym, moim bliskim. A ja stoję z boku.

Redrissa przysunęła się do niej i chwyciła ją ostrożnie za drobną rączkę, która spoczywała na podkulonym kolanie.

-Jak często ci się to śni?

-Nie wiem. Ale często.

-Wiesz – zaczęła Redrissa spokojnym tonem. – gdy ja miałam koszmary wiele lat temu, często były to wydarzenia, które bardzo mnie przerażały i o których nie mogłam zapomnieć. Siedziały w mojej głowie, nie chciały odejść. Aż w końcu uświadomiłam sobie, że póki w niej siedzą, sny będą po nie sięgać, bo nie mają niczego dobrego, z czego mogłyby skorzystać.

-Jak to?

-Nie mówmy już dzisiaj o niczym złym. Dlaczego nie opowiesz mi o... ostatniej zabawnej rzeczy, jaką pamiętasz? Może uciekłaś oknem od swojej guwernantki?

Anais zaśmiała się rozbawiona.

-Nie. Ale mój brat często tak robił.

Redrissa zaklęła w duchu.

-A ty ani razu?

-Ani razu.

-Ani nie podrzuciłaś jej ostrych liści mysichwostu na krzesło?

-Nie...

-Oj, teraz chyba mnie oszukałaś.

-Ale...

-Aha....

-Tylko raz! Wtedy była naprawdę niemiła.

-I pewnie złościła się, że cię to rozbawiło.

-Tak! była strasznie zła.

-Co jeszcze ci się przypomina? Może zakradłaś się do łaźni i podmieniłaś odżywkę z arenarii na atrament?

Anais znów wybuchła śmiechem.

-Nie! Ty tak robiłaś?

-Ależ nie... choć Nenneke sama się o to prosiła...

-Nenneke?

-Kapłanka w Ellander. Mieszka w wielkim klasztorze bogini Melitele.

-A tam, dokąd płyniemy, też są takie wielkie klasztory?

-Tak, ale poświęcone bogini Freyi. To bardzo podobne do siebie boginie. A co? chcesz spróbować podmienić atrament?

-Nie! – zawołała Anais, śmiejąc się. Redrissa podciągnęła się na rękach, by oprzeć się o ścianę kajuty i siedzieć tuż obok księżniczki.

-A więc chcesz mi powiedzieć, że gdybym poczytała w twoich myślach, nie znalazłabym niczego, co nabroiłaś?

-Potrafisz czytać w myślach?

-Oczywiście. Jestem czarodziejką.

-Tak? To o czym teraz myślę?

-Że nie wierzysz mi, że czytam w twoich myślach.

-Jak to? A teraz?

-Że ten statek płynie strasznie powoli.

-To niemożliwe! A teraz?

-Że chciałabyś swoją lalkę z Wyzimy z powrotem.

-Jej... naprawdę umiesz czytać w myślach!

-Mówiłam przecież.

-A umiesz czytać każdemu?

-Tak. ale staram się tego nie robić.

-Dlaczego?

-To bardzo niekulturalne... ludzie pozostawiają pewne słowa w swojej głowie specjalnie, by świat ich nie słyszał. Nie należy im tego odbierać.

Anais uniosła lekko brwi, zainteresowana pouczeniem Redrissy.

-A siedząc tu, umiesz czytać w myślach tych, co są na pokładzie?

-Pewnie.

-A zrobisz to teraz?

-Cóż, zależy u kogo i po co.

-Bo jestem czegoś bardzo ciekawa...

-Doprawdy? może po prostu mnie zapytasz? Albo tej osoby, u której chcesz grzebać w mózgu.

-Grzebać w mózgu? – powtórzyła rozbawiona. Redrissa zwróciła uwagę, że Anais siedziała teraz bliżej, niż jeszcze przed chwilą.

-Mhmm – przytaknęła.

-To znaczy wiesz, co mnie ciekawi?

-Zaraz się przekonamy.

-Czy wszyscy się czegoś boją?

Redrissa uniosła lekko brwi.

-Tak.

-A jeśli mówią, że nie boją się niczego?

-To albo nie poznali samych siebie, albo są głupi albo kłamią.

-Głupi?

-Tylko głupi nie boją się niczego, bo nie zdają sobie sprawy z zagrożeń, jakim muszą stawić czoło. Dlaczego pytasz?

-Wydaje mi się, że są z nami tacy, którzy się niczego nie boją.

-Tak ci się zdaje? A dlaczego?

-Są... odważni. Nie uciekają mimo niebezpieczeństw.

-Cóż... to raczej przejaw odwagi... albo brawury. Ale brawurowych szaleńców nie znalazłam na pokładzie.

-Ale czy odwaga nie znaczy, że się nie boisz?

-Nie – odrzekła Redrissa z lekkim uśmiechem, spoglądając na Anais, która, świadomie lub nie, siedziała już bardzo blisko niej, nieznacznie wspierając głowę o jej ramię. – bardzo często odwaga dowodzi, że boisz się czegoś, lecz mówisz swojemu lękowi: „odejdź. Mam coś do zrobienia i nie będziesz mi przeszkadzać."

-Ty tak robisz?

-Hmm... powiedzmy... czasem próbuję.

-A więc też się boisz?

-Jasne. Mówiłam ci przecież, że nie ma ludzi pozbawionych lęków.

-A jakie są twoje?

Redrissa uniosła lekko brwi i otworzyła usta, nie wiedzieć czemu zaskoczona pytaniem.

-Co? – ponagliła ją po chwili ciszy. – niczego się nie boisz?

-Chyba... - zaczęła niepewnie. – chyba tego, że... zawiodę czyjeś zaufanie.


End file.
